YuGiOh XTreme
by Shadow-Of-Exodia
Summary: Keto has finally reach Totoshinku, bu he win against someone who can see his strategies before he does? (WOOT WOOT! UPDATE!) R&R please, Rated R for Sexuality, Violence and Language
1. Keto's Destiny, Dark Magician Girl's Reb

Keto's Destiny and Dark Magician Girl's Rebirth!  
  
By Shadow_Of_Exodia  
  
Ancient Egypt, 3000 BC. A boy around the age of 15 with spiky black hair hanging down his face and eyes as deep as Blue crawls toward his bedroom, he wears the Tiara or the royal family. He drips with blood from his wounds, slashes across both sides of his face and a couple huge and deep ones on his chest and arms. He has bruises and broken bones in places where you can hardly feel the pain. He reaches the bed and pulls himself up onto it, he becomes dizzy and sick to his stomach. His right hand is wrapped in golden silk, like a glove. Following him is a girl, wearing a skirt with long arm gloves and a hood, she is called Dark Magician Girl, she was not only the boy's alia, but also, his lover. She runs to the boy.  
  
"Comei! Are you alright? Have the Shadows Hurt you?", she says kneeling at him to check his wounds.  
  
"I'm fine......", Comei was lying, he knew he was dying, he needed to put his soul into something, something of great value in order to survive, his body would die but who ever he possessed could reborn him.  
  
He held a card, it was a Duel Monsters Card, with an empty picture. "Dark Magician Girl, get inside this card, right now", Comei said in a demanding voice. She saw the card "No! I will not go inside that card! I'm needed outside the card! With you!", Dark Magician Girl said leaping up. "Its not your choice!!! Even if I did survive and you did stay out here, do you honestly think DarkNite will easily be defeated? No! We're to weak for him, I gave up every ounce of my strength to destroy MasterShadow.... his minions will come after the power I contain...I can't face them, but, I know that my brother Yami will.... now please get inside the card", said Comei in a desperate voice.  
  
"But...", tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Please Dark Magician Girl!", He said getting weaker by the second.  
  
She finally agreed and kissed him one last time, then her body glowed as she entered the card, as her position froze in place. He smiled and for the finally, he took all of his special Powers and put it into the glove he wore on his right hand as the symbol of a Millennia appeared on it. "Shadow Spirits within me, give this glove the powers I hold, let he who has pure blood and a loving soul use the powers of this glove, if he or she has hatred and greed within they're soul, turn this glove to solid stone until the one is selected...", He whispered as he finally laid to rest, and died. The Shadows where defeated and Yami himself took over as Pharaoh, and secretly hid Dark Magician Girl's Card along with the Millennium Hand, along with Comei's trustful deck.  
  
Years have passed since then...  
  
2000AD. Keto, is a 15 years old, he has no friends nor a girlfriend, that's all he ever wanted. His father works for Industrial Illusions, Keto has a lot of rare and good cards, but he doesn't have the right combination. He looks a lot like Comei for 5000 years before, except with peaceful eyes. His Mother was a travel agent and decided to go to Egypt, thinking it would be new and educational somehow. He has a younger sister name Nita, and she is, unlike him, popular, and little less into Duel Monsters, but she still respects him and loses on purpose! He sits in a hotel room, its big with air conditioning and it has a great view of the pyramids. He lays on his bed alone looking out the window. He sighs as he watches the sun set, his father and mother are out enjoying the stores and they're prices while Nita goes out for a bite to eat with her new recently met friends. "Why can't I make friends? I mean, its not like I wanna be a loser...", He said to himself. He sighed again as he laid back and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, he suddenly opened his eyes, he was no longer in bed, he was in an odd looking bedroom covered with rubies and emeralds and lots of wonderful values. He looked to his left as a man, a very tall and creepy ass man stood there with his evil grin and his eye's pupils where tiny, with scars all over his face like a sown up puppet, he stood in a robe holding out his hand to grasp him, and he did, he grasped him in the neck and chocked him, suddenly another hand grasped his neck and pulled him away from the other man, the other person look exactly like him, except with cooler clothing. The walls fell apart and the hands evaporated and he fell into a sudden black hole and blew up to pieces. Suddenly he reconfigured himself, he was in a chamber, near by there was a girl, a naked girl with large breasts and blonde hair, he appeared to be floating in mid-air laying against the wall, he walked closer to see if the girl was alive. He Extended his hand to touch her, until suddenly the black hole appeared infront of her stomach as a hand wrapped with the millennium hand emerges quickly and grasps Keto and yanks him in. Keto then opens his eyes and jolts straight up, covered in sweat. He looked to his left, normal, he then looked to his right, normal, he was back. "It was a dream, it was all a dream...", he said wiping the sweat away. "Who was the girl? She looked so familiar...", he said getting out of bed. He looked to the clock.  
  
"Damn, it 8:30 pm and they're not back yet, they've been gone since 12 pm!, I'm going out for some food...", he said is a pissed off tone. He wrote a message for his parents and left. He wore his Black T-Shirt, Black pants, belt and his black trench coat. He put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and then put them away.   
  
"Dad... hiding your cigarettes from Mom again huh?", he said to himself. He walked looking at the ground, surprised he found a soup stand with chicken noodle soup. He continued to walk along a he bumped into someone. From the looks of it, he caused him to spill something hot on his crotch, soup...  
  
"OH SON OF A BITCH! THAT BURNS!", the kid said wiping his crotch.   
  
"Whoops, sorry.... I didn't mean to!", Keto replied taking a few steps backwards.  
  
The Kid was an ugly mug, taller then Keto actually. "You little shit... you made me spill soup on my favorite clothing...", he said in a grumpy voice.  
  
Keto Didn't see the problem, it was leather pants with leather shirts...  
  
"I didn't mean to!", he turned an ran. "After him dumb ass'!", The taller punk said as they chased after him. They chased him for about an hour until Keto realized he had no where else to run but to the ancient pyramids. So He ran, stupidly, he ran in the opening, so they saw him and chased him.  
  
Keto ran and tripped a few times in sand, but he kept going. He came across the entrance to an old pyramid and ran inside. It was dark and the air was thick. Even though he ran inside the pyramid, they followed, they had tan skin so they most likely knew they're way around this place because they looked like the kind of thugs that would use the pyramid for a hangout.  
  
He finally ran through a passage and down the shoot, then he ran down another passage, took a left and suddenly, ran into a dead end!  
  
He huffed and puffed as he heard them come after him. "Damn! Damn! Damn! I'm trapped... and all over a spilled soup...", he aid with a lack of confidence. He walked over to the end of the wall and sat down to accept his fate. "I hate my life... My parents always go out and do things without me and my sister always has friends, and what do I have? Nothing, god damnit! I have nothing! I wish I had something that no one else could have, like power or the ability to help people, but most of all, I wish I had a love so I can have that special feeling...", He said following a sigh.   
  
Suddenly, shadows covered Keto as he went backwards through the wall and ended up in a hidden chamber room. He smacked his head so he rubbed it while standing. He looked all around the place, it was covered with cob webs and musky smelled, and the air was to little, he could hardly breath. He saw a box.  
  
"What the hell, it's a box", he said walking toward it.  
  
"Its in the secret chamber so there must be something very rare or valuable inside", he said looking for the opening. He found a tiny lock wrapped around it that was unlocked.  
  
"Hee Hee...person who did this screwed up big time", He said smirking as he opened the box. His eyes widened as he saw a gold glove in the center of it. To the left of it was a Dark Magician Girl card, and to the right, a Duel Monsters Deck, it was all covered in dust.  
  
"This....This....is impossible!!! They had no such cards back then in Ancient Egypt! Duel Monster just came out last 2 years! This is 5000 years! It must be one of those thugs... no......this box is old and there's dust covering the entire thing, these things have been here a while...", he said puzzled and puzzled. He picked up the glove as it shined in his eye.  
  
"I wonder is it fits...", He said extending the glove then slipping it on. It felt tight and warm.  
  
He took the deck of Cards and The Dark Magician Girl card as the Card suddenly moved and glowed on its own!  
  
"What the hell???", he said backing up. The picture disappeared as a naked girl appeared before him, as she glowed brightly, her Dark Magician Girl wardrobe covered her. She sighed and opened he eyes to see Keto.  
  
"Damn she's hot and beautiful..... I knew she looked familiar! She's Dark Magician Girl!", he thought to himself. She widened her eyes and smiled. "M....Master? Is that really you?", she said with joy.  
  
"Master? Me? Uh...", he said totally puzzled.  
  
"Oh Master! I've waited a LONG time for you! And we're together again!", She said squeezing him like a cute plush toy.   
  
"Uh, I'm not your master...."  
  
"Yes you are Comei! And we're going to Marry like we planned and we'll be happy together!"  
  
"Uh...mistaken identity lady...my name is Keto, not Comei"  
  
"What? Your not Comei? But you look just like him..."  
  
"Sorry, I'm not..."  
  
She let him go then sat on the ground with a sad look on her face. Keto sat next to her. "So uh... what's your name?", he asked.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl...", she said with a pissy tone.  
  
"Ok, ummm how do you get out of here?"  
  
"Walk through the wall you came in..."  
  
"Ok thanks...", He picked up the box as Dark Magician Girl followed. "You freed me, so I have to follow you now, I'm your monster..." she said. Keto then smirked, "I don't think my parents would appreciate my having a monster but I guess its ok for now". "Whatever...", She said.  
  
They went through the wall and Keto heard voices around the corner, "Hello?", he asked. Suddenly, his collar was snagged by a fist and pulled, it was the pissed off thug.  
  
"Found ya... nice disappearing act you pulled but it looks like we've found you...", He said with a mean smirk.  
  
Keto closed his eyes and prepared for the worst and the glove glowed a tad, he then felt different, courageous and powerful. He opened his eyes, which where no longer peaceful. He pulled himself down dodging the punch.  
  
He looked to Dark Magician Girl then to the thug and his four other thugs. Then he took out a cigarette, lite it and smoked it.  
  
"So, you stupid bastards want to kick my ass huh? And for what cause again?", he said in a different voice, it sounded like Comei's.  
  
"For spilling soup on me punk! It was boiling hot!"  
  
"That's it? Such a stupid reason, I think your doing it because you think you're the boss and its either your way or the high way and you aim to impress morons with much more intelligent then you...", he said taking out the cigarette, taps it a bit dropping waste and putting it back in his mouth.  
  
"Oh I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass..."  
  
"How can you when I'll be kicking yours? In fact, I suggest we play a game... not just any Game, a Shadow game... if you lose, you play a penalty game, if you win you may beat me as you wish", he said with such confidence.  
  
"Keto... you challenged him to a Shadow Game???", Said Dark Magician Girl puzzled.  
  
"Whatever, name your game twerp.."  
  
He held out 2 Quarters and a Dice, "Its simple, we each throw this against the wall, the goal is to get a higher score then the opponent, Tails is 10 points, Heads is 20 and the dice, you multiply your number by ten, if we have a tie you automatically, sound fair?"  
  
"Fine with me..."  
  
"I'll go first...", Keto said throwing the dice and quarters, he got a 1 and two tails. "Only 20 points? That's No good! How can he win with only 20?!?", Dark Magician Girl thought to herself.  
  
"Haha, looks like this game is mine, it doesn't matter what I do, I'm more then likely to get a higher number!", Said the thug laughing at Keto.  
  
"The games not over unless you throw", Keto said Smirking wih a shadow face.  
  
"Asshole...", said the Thug picking up the 2 quarters and Dice, he threw it, the dice hit the wall, he got a one, 10 points, the quarter landed on tails, he got 10 points, the other one was rolling around on its curve.  
  
"Common heads!", a different thug said.  
  
Suddenly something stopped the quarter, it got stuck in a crack and sat up on its side, mostly on tails!  
  
"Its only half way face up, 5 points to you! Total of...", Said Keto smirking.  
  
"15 points!?!?!!? It can't be! There's no way!", The Thug said dropping his jaw. Keto turned to them holding out his finger "Burning of covers!", he called out.  
  
"What the hell?", the thug said as he suddenly screamed and fell on the ground.  
  
"HELL!!! IT BURNS! IT FUCKING BURNS!!!! HELP ME!!!! AHH!!!!", yelled the thug rolling around, as well as did the other thugs. "You come after me for spilling some hot soup, so now you will forever fell the burning all over your body...common Dark Magician girl, lets go...", Said Keto Walking away.  
  
"Uh... coming!", She called out to him, floating after him. "Keto! Let me see your eyes!", she demanded zipping him around, his eyes where normal.  
  
"Oh... nevermind...I thought...nothing...", she said disappointed.  
  
"Um...ok, lets just go home", Keto said walking outside the Pyramid as he coughed from the cigarette.  
  
-back at the Hotel, sill no parents or sister-  
  
Dark Magician Girl lays on the other bed bouncing up and down on it in her bra and panties. "Oh my god its so cool in here and this bed is bouncy!!! what year is this again?", she asked still bouncing.  
  
Keto just watched he breasts go up and down a she bounced "2003, the last time I checked", He said distracted. "Wow, its been 5000 years...oh well, whatcha gonna do?", she said as she finally stopped bouncing and sat on the bed.  
  
"No that you own the Millennium Hand, You own great amount of powers, such as controlling Shadows and Using Duel Monster cards", She said pointing to the glove on his hand.  
  
"What's so special about this glove and why was there actual Duel monster cards?", He asked listening.  
  
"Oh.....well, 5000 years ago, there was a great Pharaoh named Comei, He discovered the power of the Shadows when he was learning the dark arts and created me from his power, then he created special items that gave who ever owned them Shadow powers in they're own ways, however... they began to fight and mis-use the idea Comei had with the power, a powerful Wizard by the name of MasterShadow, he fought Comei for possession of the throne, Comei won but died in the progress, but before he did, he put his soul into the Millennium Hand, And I believe the other Pharaohs have to...The Millennium Hand is the hand of god, The ability to do the impossible, and put judgement on others and can change the future for a person.. And If I'm right, I'm supposed to teach you on how to control that power...", She said tiring out then laying down.  
  
"Oh... well, I guess that cool..."  
  
She looks up to him, "You know, your kinda cute when your confused and stupid", she said. "When I'm confused and stupid!?!?!? You little....", he said under his breath. She then went up to him and kissed his neck. "Tell you what, you show me the best pleasure you can give and I'll show you how to unlock the true power within...", she whispered to him.  
  
"Uh... Why do I have to??? We just met!"  
  
"You try not getting laid for 5000 years!"  
  
"Damn, your right, I'd be that cranky to if I waited 5000 years"  
  
"So do we have a deal? Please?", she pupped faced him. Keto blushed, "Uh, ok, I guess so...", he said.  
  
"Yay!", she jumped. She then unbuttoned her bra and took off her panties and she kissed his neck all the way down to his crotch where she gave him a blow job. "I can't believe this, I'm a big loser and suddenly I have this power with girl wanting to seduce me, its like a dream come true, oh shit......I'll bet they snuck drugs into that soup I ordered!!!", Keto thought to himself.  
  
"Did you like?"  
  
"Oh yeah.......uh huh, hmmm? what?", he said coming back to earth. Dark Magician Girl giggled, "Like I said, your cute when your confused and stupid". She continued to give him head as he thought of things, like what he could do with the Shadow powers, he people that would admire him.  
  
She stopped as he leaned against him and "inserted" him into her and went up and down. But Keto went back to his thoughts, "Hand of God, power of Shadows.... I wonder, if people would respect me better...I made a wish back in that pyramid, I guess God gave me his hand when I gave that wish", he thought to himself. He ignored Dark Magician Girl's pleasure moans, and to be honest, he really didn't care, he just wanted to learn this new found power right away! Finally She finished and got off him and fell asleep next to him. Keto looked to her.  
  
"Yup......they slipped drugs into my soup, when I wake up, this will all be gone", he said to himself. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
He awoke several hours later.  
  
"Huh? what? What time is it?", he said looking to the clock, it was exactly 3:30 in the morning. He yawned and looked around, Dark Magician Girl was gone, He didn't see the box and the glove was no longer on his hand. "Knew it was drugs", he said to himself with a sigh. He heard the Shower going.  
  
"Must be Nita, but where is mom and dad?"  
  
The shower stopple as Dark Magician Girl came out wet and naked "Morning sleepy head!", she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl! We have towels you know..."  
  
"What's a towel?"  
  
"I understand you didn't have towels back then in Ancient Egypt but there's a towel rack over there....TO cover your naked body!!!"  
  
"Really to cover up your body?", she looked to the towel and wrapped it around herself.  
  
"Wow! The future is here!", she said with a smile on her face again.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl, has anyone else come in here?"  
  
"No, cause I locked the door from the inside"  
  
"Shit, my parents and sister must be furious because its locked"  
  
Keto got dressed as Dark Magician Girl got into her outfit and they stood in the elevator. Keto looked at Dark Magician Girl's body up and down, "Ok, Dark Magician Girl, we're gonna have to set some ground rules..."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"From now on, your name is........ Darma for short, and second, you need nowadays clothing"  
  
"No problem!", she smiled as she waved her wand, she suddenly lost her clothing. Keto slapped his head, "No... I meant Clothing! C-O-L-T-H-I-N-G!", he said. "But That movie with the girls and guy making out and stuff where naked so I assumed that's what people wore, nothing!", she said.  
  
"Number one that's a porno movie, and number two, who said you could order a movie???", he said.  
  
"Sorry, Jeesh! Don't have to get pissed off about it", she said folding her arms"  
  
"Just give yourself some clothing on before we hit bottom"  
  
She waved he wand again, she now wore short shorts with a tight sleeveless red Shirt with arm gloves and kinky boots with 1 belt wrapped around both arms and legs, and a heart shaped locket around her neck. "There now stopping blowing your horn at me", she said as they finally hit bottom. Dark Magician Girl looked around as if she where form another planet while Keto checked with the front desk clerk.  
  
"My parents never came back, I think something is wrong", He said walking up to Dark Magician Girl. "What do you wanna do?", She asked. "We're gonna look forth them, common, lets go Darma", he said walking out the door. They asked a few people but kept getting blown off.  
  
"I'm tired....can we go back now???", whined Dark Magician Girl. "When we find them", Keto said. Then he heard mumbling from some spiky haired freak with another one. "Excuse me, but have you seen a girl with other girls or maybe a man with red hair and glasses as well as a red haired woman with smaller glasses?", asked Keto. "Ya, I've seen all three of those descriptions, but why should I tell you anything,? 100 bucks pal", said the 1st Spiky haired guy. Keto was now getting angry as the Millennium hand, which he snatched before he left, glowed and his eyes changed again. Keto grabbed both men's throat and squeezed them. "I've been blown off 10 times today, so maybe you should answer before I loose my temper and separate your bodies from your heads!", Keto Demanded.  
  
One 2nd Man gasped for breath "Ok! Ok! They're in there! In the bar!".  
  
Keto looked to the bar, "In that bar?"  
  
"That Bar!", said the 1st man.  
  
Keto threw them into trash can then kicked he cans as he watched them roll away. He then forced his way into the bar. He looked straight ahead of him as saw his father beaten like crazy and his sister and mother tied up, with blindfolds.  
  
"What....the hell?", He said grinding his teeth.  
  
A tall bald man walked up to them and snagged his collar. "What are you doing in here punk? Your not old enough...", He said with a deep ridged voice. "And you don't smell good but I'm not complaining...", Keto responded smirking. The man threw Keto through the window as Dark Magician Girl ran after him.  
  
"Are you ok?", she asked rubbing his back  
  
"I'll live...", he said walking back inside. "Hey asswipe! You and me will now play a game...", He demanded. The Bald Man looked to him, "A Game? Of what? Go fish?", he said as everyone laughed.   
  
"No, A Shadow Game"  
  
"Shadow Game?"  
  
Keto looked to the dart board with his devilish eyes and smirked a dark smirk. "We'll use the darts...", he said pulling 2 off.  
  
"I'll explain the rule so you can understand them, we both put our right hand on the table and spread our fingers, and without looking, we try and stab between our fingers, 1st person to stab himself loses, and If I win, you'll release them and you play penalty game, but if you win, You will do whatever you want with them and you can kill me if you want", explained Keto.  
  
"Sounds like fun, you begin", said the bald man smirking  
  
Keto put out his hand and held the Dart in stabbing position, "We each get 30 seconds of stabbing at our hand, we go back and forth until one of us slips, and these darts are really rusty, so we might get sick and die a painful death...", Keto said.  
  
"Hehe, makes it more fun", The Bald Man Said.  
  
"Begin!", said Dark Magician Girl. Keto looked up and began stabbing as he sweat a few drops as he counted down the numbers in his head, so far so good. "30 seconds is up, your turn Baldy", said Dark Magician Girl. The Man looked up and began stabbing away. He was sweating more then Keto was.  
  
"I'm......afraid! Grrr I know i;m gonna stab my hand!", the man yapped out still stabbing.  
  
"If you keep saying that, then you will...", said Keto smirking. Suddenly was a Gush sound.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!", Yelled the Bald Man, the dart was in the center of his hand.  
  
"You feared yourself so your reflexes did what you thought and stabbed your hand d on the target mark, and for that, Penalty Game!!!", said Keto standing  
  
"Black of Pain!", shouted out Keto as suddenly the Bald Man was twisting his head left and right, he was being punched by nothing. "Baldy.... for beating on defenseless people your own brute self is harming you, the phantom version of you, the version that will kill you eventually...", Keto said to himself.   
  
Keto stood up and walked toward his family, untied them and quickly ran out with Dark Magician Girl before they could see them.  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
Keto is watching televison as the news comes on.  
  
"Today a man died today from, what it appears to be, beaten to death, witnesses say they saw him punching and brutalizing himself with, get this, a rusty old dart jammed through his right hand, we'll have more on this story later on", said the news man.  
  
The glove glowed, he smirks "He trespassed in my soul, therefore he played my penalty game... and he payed with his life...", he said to himself. Suddenly he was normal.  
  
He sat there on the couch and turned off the television, his parents where out again so Dark Magician Girl was free to roam around.  
  
"Hey Darma?"  
  
"Yes Keto?"  
  
"I've decided...... I want to learn how to use the Shadow Powers!"  
  
End (for now) 


	2. The Door of Shadow Power Open!

Chapter 2: The Door Of Shadow Powers open! Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
  
  
An eye opens, this eye is unsure of where or when he is, does it matter? Maybe, maybe not, this eye is an illusion, an illusion to look like Keto, the new founder of the Millennium Hand and the power of Shadows. This is a different eye, an eye deep within the inner ore of Keto's eye. Its an eye unfamiliar with his surrounding. He knows of the Shadow powers and how to use them, he knows he was born in Egypt, this is the eye of Comei, the spirit within the Millennium Hand now within the deepest specs of Keto's soul. But this is not Comei, He does not know, who Comei is or what he was. Is it possible that he lost his memory after being locked away for 5000 years? Or when did he place his soul into the Millennium hand, did his memory Die within his mortal body before it was complete. Who knows.  
  
"Keto! Slacker..... wake your ass up!!!", yelled a female voice. Keto opens his eyes to see Darma (Dark Magician Girl). He yawned then closed his eyes.  
  
"Com'on its only 5 in the morning... let me sleep Darma..."  
  
"Its 5 in the afternoon! Dumbass...", she replied.  
  
"Well why do I have to get up?"  
  
"So you can learn your Shadow powers!"  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow, when I'm less tired!", he said re-covering himself with the blanket.  
  
"Oh No you won't! Your getting out of bed right now!", she said flinging her wand at him as suddenly Keto jolted out of bed and smashed into the wall.  
  
"Damnit! Arg! What did you do that for???", he said rubbing his smashed face.  
  
"Because you'll never understand your power if your slacking all the time!", She said putting her hands to her hips. "Whatever Mom...", he said giving her a disgusting look. "If I'm supposed to be your master then I order you to let me sleep!", He said. She smirked "Sorry, but you being my Master only empowers you to use me in combat or whenever your in trouble, You can't order me to let you sleep", she said smiling. Keto's left eyebrow twitched.  
  
Finally, Darma got Keto out of bed and took him outside. "Where are my parents?", he asked looking around. "Work I guess, or at least that's what I heard them say", she said dragging him to downtown.  
  
"Why are we here?", he asked.  
  
"To begin your training, its best if you learned to use your Shadow powers to help people first", She said. Keto just noticed, She was wearing the same outfit as last night, not in her Dark Magician Girl wardrobe.  
  
She put her finger on her bottom lip and looked around, "we need a subject...... there! Over there", she said pointing behind him. Keto turned to see an old lady being mugged for her purse. "Your joking right? Anyone can stop that", he said.  
  
"Then do it yourself, with giving him a Shadow Game or your Shadow Powers...", She said folding her arms. Keto gave her an ugly look. "Fine...tell me what to do....", he said looking to her.  
  
She pulled out the deck of Cards that where in the box with the Millennium Hand, and handed it to him. "Ok, those guys are running away, now play a card that would stop them", she said ordered.  
  
"Your joking...a card stop them?", He said looking to her.  
  
"Just do it or I'll smash you with my staff!", she said waving he wand at him. "Ok! Ok! Geez! Then I guess.............Trap Hole?", he said holding the card. "Good now hold out the card and yell "Activate Trap Hole" toward the men", She said pointing to the escaping men. "Uh.......Activate Trap Hole", he said with a lack of confidence. Suddenly a huge hole appeared as the men fell straight into it.  
  
"Bitchin!", He said looking at the Trap Hole Card. The lead man pulled himself out of the hole. "I don't know what you did punk! But your gonna pay for it!", The man said holding a gun at him. Keto began to sweat as he hung his head shadowing his eye, then he looked up again, his eyes changed again like before.  
  
"Before you do, may I have one last request?", Keto said with a sinister grin.  
  
"10 seconds", replied the gunman.  
  
Keto took out a card and placed it face down between the gunman and himself, took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep puff. "You won't fire that gun... If you do you'll only kill yourself", Keto said holding the cigarette with a smile of confidence. "Ha! Don't make me laugh!", said the gunman, he fired to gun to Keto's face. The bullet stopped infront of Keto's face, Keto took a huge deep breath and blew smoke onto the bullet as the bullet turned around and flew into the gunman's face instead, instantly killing him.  
  
Keto kneeled down to the card and picked it up revealing the Mirror Force Card. "I warned you, but you didn't listen to me...Mirror Force stops your attack and kills you instead, or in this case, forces you to commit suicide", He said putting the card back into his deck.  
  
"That was fun, the other two men are in the hole, what do you say we just get something to eat Darma?", Keto said throwing his cigarette onto the ground and stepping on it.  
  
"Uh..sure...", She said with a shocked face, Keto walked away, knowing she'll follow.  
  
"Is this Keto? The same Keto who I did last night and flung at the wall this morning? It can't be, I never told him of The Shadow Games and yet he knew them like he was an expert at it... It couldn't be Comei, could it?", she spoke to herself. Keto turned to Darma. "Are your coming or do you want to look for your own food?", He said, he has his normal eyes.  
  
"Uh....Coming!", she said running after him.  
  
They went to a Burger King and Keto had a Large Coke with a few chicken nuggets and 2 Cheeseburgers, with Large fries, Darma had the same, thing, she wasn't eating though. "What's the Matter? Not hungry?", Said Keto.  
  
"No....I just have no idea as what the hell this crap is...", she said looking at the food.  
  
"Oh well That's a Soda, it's a drink, very popular, Those are cheeseburgers, they're cooked cow, with cheese on it and bread, and those are chicken nuggets, the name speak for itself, and those are french fries, they're not from France and they're deep fried potato sticks, in other words, hardened potato sticks", Keto explained.  
  
"Oh... is it good?"  
  
"Very good actually"  
  
"How long ago did the Pharaoh's start eating this?"  
  
"What Pharaohs?"  
  
"The Pharaohs of Egypt"  
  
"This isn't Egypt and Pharaohs have been long gone for thousands of years..."  
  
"The world isn't ruled by Egypt? Then where are we?"  
  
"Japan..."  
  
"Japan???"  
  
"That's right... Japan...and we're in a Japanese Burger King..."  
  
"I thought you said there where no Pharaohs..."  
  
"There arn't"  
  
"But a King is a Pharaoh! How could there be a Burger King if there arn't any Kings!?!?"  
  
"Just eat and stop talking jibberish...."  
  
Darma fiddled with her food until she finally ate it. "How about this Darma, if you promise to stop flinging me around with you magic, then I'll catch you up about today's life", he said. He then held out his hand "Deal?", he asked. She shook it. "Deal", She replied.   
  
After about an hour of telling Darma about how things worked in 2003, they got up to leave. Keto stopped to see a man drinking a Coke with a Burger, he looked nervous, and he was shaking, he was also pale with the freakiest eyes you've ever seen.  
  
"Keto? Keto what's wrong?", Asked Darma  
  
"That Man over there... He doesn't look to good", Keto responded  
  
"Your no prince yourself..."  
  
"I didn't mean his looks, I meant he's nervous as hell..."  
  
  
  
Darma turned to him, "Why is his hand under his shirt?", She asked. "I don't know...", he responded. The manager came out and apporached the man "Sir, are you alright, you don't seem well.. Whould you like an ambulance?", he asked. The man looks at the manager and freaked out. He took out a riffle and shot the manager in the shoulder.  
  
"HA! Nice try! If you called an ambulance that would make police come and send me back to jail! Nice try dumbass!"  
  
The man was truley insane, he just reacted for nothing, it would have been easy to just say no.  
  
"Hey!" Keto stood up, his eyes hidden in the shadows of his hair. The man freaked out again and shot at Keto as Keto instantly woosed his hand, smacking the bullet away, no moving an inch.  
  
"What the hell!?!?" The guy panicked. Comei revealed his eyes, they where evil. "Keto's eyes! They're..... Comei's! But how?", Darma said looking at him thinking to herself.  
  
Keto walked toward the man, the man kept shooting but Keto kept doing the same thing, over and over, smacking them away.  
  
"How about we play a game chicken.... I call it, instant death"  
  
"a game sounds good, how do you play?", said the man regaining his sences.  
  
"We take one item in this place, the item we choose must be no bigger then both our hands combined, then you must use that item to kill the other player, I'm asuming you choose your gun"  
  
"You know it!"  
  
"Then I've choosen mine", said Keto smirking picking up a plastic spoon. The man held the gun at Keto, who happened to be in a corner at the same time. Keto sweated a moment and looked at the man's shooting finger.  
  
"I almost forgot"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Neither player may move from where they stand, if a player moves, they instantly loose, the may only move they're killing arm"  
  
"Heh... that bad for you, your trapped in a corner!"  
  
He shot the gun as Keto reacted half way before the trigger was fully pulled, he flung the spoon directly at the man as the spoon rapidly struck through his mouth and stabbed through the back of his mouth, cutting it through the back of is head as Keto's head flung back, slamming into the wall. The man was dead.  
  
"KETO!" She ran to him and looked at him. He was fine, he sat up, looked at th body of the dead guy. He smirked.  
  
"Guess the edge of the spoon was to sharp, plus I have deadly aim...", he said spitting out the bullet.  
  
Hours passed, Darma used her magic to make everyone in the burger king to loose memory of them, only to have a made up charcter kill him, they flew the scene. Darma stopped when the sun dropped halfway while they where in the park. She stopped and slammed her foot.  
  
"That was a Shadow game wasn't it Keto?"  
  
"I told you once, I've told you twice, damn I'm gonna tell you a third time! I don't know what the hell a Shadow Game is!", He said looking at her. She looked down with a frown on her face.  
  
"Alright then..."  
  
"Com'on, lets go home, I'll show you a movie..."  
  
"Whats a movie?"  
  
"I said I'd show you, so I don't have to explain it now!"  
  
"Jerk..."  
  
They walked off as something, or someone stood in a high tree as the sun finally set, normal human eyes and a black human shaped figure hidden in the shadows looke at them walk off.  
  
"So, Comei, The Pharaoh's power does exist.... imagine what we could do with his item..."  
  
Black Flames bursted from behind him as Dark Magician replaced them with blur (P5-02)  
  
"If the rumors are true, Keto's Millennium hand might increase the power of your Millennium Pendant" Said the Dark Magician. The figure put his hand in his shirt and pulled put a neckless with a pendant on it, engraved with the Millennium Symbol.  
  
"This could mean, unlocking The TRUE powers of the Shadows...., I WILL receive the power of the Millennium Hand, then I will be able to unleash the Monsters that make hell itself look like a child's show"  
  
"Master! Your not going to actually release them are you!?!?!", The Dark Magician panicked.  
  
"If you don't have faith in me Dark Magician, I might have to use you as an offering to break the chambers"  
  
"Yes...... My lord....."  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Night Club of Shadows

Chapter 3: Night Club of Shadows (Part 1 of 2) Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Warning: This episode contains detailed scenes of Yuri (Lesbianism)  
  
*= Song "Change (In The house of Flies) By Deftones is recommended to be played  
  
"So Dark Magician, which beast do you think is worse? Obelisk, Osiris, or Ra?", said the voice who owned the Millennium Pendant. He was walking down a chamber cell holding a torch as the Dark Magician followed.  
  
"I'm not sure Master, they each have their own deadly power... I'd have to say The God of Osiris..."  
  
"Really? I think that Obelisk is more deadlier", replied the owner of the Millennium pendant. Finally, they arrive at 3 Doors, They're Shut Tightly and they looked like they haven't been touched in ages. One door had the word "Osiris" engraved in Egyptian on it, the Other was "Obelisk" engraved in Egyptian, and the final one had "Ra" engraved in Egyptian.  
  
"In Ancient times during the age of the Shadow Wars The Monster roamed the lands... Dark Magician, do you know why there where Shadow Wars? Because they fought each other to see who would have the privilege to tame these beasts, the problem was that they where to powerful, but Comei The Pharaoh Had the power, so He was raged upon by the other owners of the Millennium Items, Then killed, but the beasts where nowhere to be found and lost... until now...", explained The Owner of the Millennium Pendant.  
  
"But why Did only Comei have the power?", replied Dark Magician.  
  
"Because the power of The Millennium Hand is the power in God's Right Hand, He can use the Millennium Hand to do almost anything"  
  
"So Comei hid the Gods here...", Said Dark Magician.  
  
The owner of the Pendant opened the door engraved with "Ra", "Yes he did... In Card form..." said the Owner of the pendant as he showed Dark Magician the card, it looked exactly like the card versions we do, and it looked brand new, no cob-webs, no aging, nothing, on the front was a Dragon/Phoenix, The God of Ra.  
  
"I was able to open it because I hold a Millennium Item, if a mortal without a Millennium Item opened it, they would become free and no one could control it except the Millennium Hand, Now Dark Magician... WE STRIKE!"  
  
Keto smelled something, it smelled good, although it wasn't his mother's cooking. He got out of bed yawning. "9:12 in the morning..." He said. He walked downstairs to See a thing of scrambled eggs on the stove as Dark Magician Girl popped out of nowhere smiling, she was naked but wearing his father's "Kiss the Cook" Grilling Shirt. "Morning Keto! Com'on! Kiss the Cook!" Said Dark Magician Girl puckering her lips at him. Keto didn't look amused. "Why are you naked? You had clothing yesterday" Keto Asked.  
  
"Right, yesterday, You didn't allow me to make more clothing"  
  
"well.... I have some money... I'll buy you some clothing when your done making yourself breakfast"  
  
"Oh no its not for me... Its for you!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Cause your my Master and I'm supposed to serve you and make you happy!"  
  
"You didn't make me happy by flinging me to the wall yesterday..."  
  
"Oh shut up..."  
  
Finally after Breakfast they went shopping at the nearest WalMart where Dark Magician Girl was amazed by all the nice clothing and other things that where appealing to her. She got a shopping cart and put ever clothing that was size small into it to make her hips and chest look big.  
  
"You do know that I'm wasting my allowance on you...."  
  
"That's because your nice!", Said Dark Magician Girl in the changing room.  
  
"If your so magical why don't you just make yourself some cloths?"  
  
"Cause I don't know what the people in this generation like to wear, I can't make something unless I'm aware of what the people want"  
  
"What about Money?"  
  
"I never had the ability to make any form of Money, I couldn't even make Gold in the Days of Ancient Egypt"  
  
"Alright..... Are you done in there yet?"  
  
Finally she came out in a small blue belly shirt with a pink hear near the center of her chest, there where no sleeves so you could see the flesh on her shoulders, but she had long gloves that went from her elbow to her hand, the fingers where missing in the glove and she was wearing short shorts, blue ones with a black belt along with black Boots, not the high healed ones.  
  
"How do I look Keto?"  
  
Keto didn't know how to respond, she looked good in all the other clothing that she made him wait for to try on, but she looked incredibly hot in this outfit, he kinda blushed.  
  
"Uh.... You look great"  
  
"Thanks...", She said seeming a bit embarrassed.  
  
After they shopped they left WalMart walking up the street, she was wearing her new Blue Belly shirt with the heart along with the gloves and the short shorts. Keto was holding the bag of clothing, there was to much clothing.  
  
"Hey Keto... What's a Night Club?", Asked Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Cause this flyer on this post is talking about a New Night Club Called "The Shadow Club", its open to the public from 9 pm to 5 am"  
  
"So? What's so interesting about a night club? They're boring to me"  
  
"But look at it's symbol... It the Symbol of the Millennia!"  
  
Keto looked, it did have the same symbol on the top of the flyer as the symbol on his Millennium Hand. Keto looked at it for a while.  
  
"Well then, we better wear black tonight", Keto Said continuing walking.  
  
Later that night, Keto wore a Black T-Shirt, with Black Pants, Black shoes, and a black trench coat as Darma wore a belly shirt and shorts, and her black gloves. They arrived at the club.  
  
"Ok, We need fake IDs, saying that I'm we're older then 18"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Dark Magician girl the waved her hand as a plastic card appeared in his hand with his picture on it as he showed it to the guard. He looked at it closely.  
  
"Hey Bub! You see these two? The Girl and Guy? They're over 18! Let them in!", said the ID.  
  
The guard jumped.  
  
Keto walked in patting the guard's shoulder, "You need to find a job at McDonalds my friend...", he said. (*)  
  
As they walked in there was the usual, people drinking. Smoking, bouncing up and down like freaks and drunks.  
  
Keto walked around as Dark Magician Girl wandered away from him.  
  
"Darma??", Keto Said when he turned to find her. "Damnit I lost her...", Keto Said to himself. He sat at the bar and waited for Dark Magician Girl to find him or to see if he could find her. Keto then noticed carefully that the Bartender who was twice as big as him and muscular, tan and bald with a huge scare going down the right side of his face. The Bartender looked at Keto's Millennium Hand for quite some time until he finally walked to a black man the same size as Keto, muscular looking and he had hair, not much but little hair. The black man then walked away and up stairs, said something to an Asian Man who was taller then the black man but shorter then the bartender, he let the man in.  
  
"Hey Keto! Whats up!!?!?!", screamed a girl voice. It was Dark Magician girl with 3 other girls around her shoulder, they looked a little drunk.  
  
"Hey Keto... I never knew alcohol tasted so much like wine did ya know??", She said like a drunk 8 year old.  
  
"Did you drink? I lost you for 10 minutes and your already drunk?????"  
  
"Awww com'on Keto it isn't that bad......"  
  
"Seeing two of the same person while hearing fuck me silly instead of buz off loser isn't my idea of good Darma..."  
  
"Hey... Hey I've told you before... Its Dark..... Magi...Guuuuurl......", She said with a lack of effort as she stumbled a bit.  
  
"Hey girl, forget him, he's just not a PAR-TAY kind of guy... ya know.....". said the drunk girl in her pants and bra. Then Dark Magician girl walked toward Keto.  
  
"Oh he's fun..... He let me.. F..f....fuck....him when we first met.... he bought me kinky clothing.... and he made me make a talking ID card... he.. Fucking cool.... why he... he even killed 2 guys and burned 5, 6, maybe 7023 bastard's skin... yeah.. He...he's cool...", Dark Magician girl said in circles as she collapsed in her arms as Keto caught her.  
  
{What a drunk...} Keto thought to himself.  
  
She then looked up to him and got closer to his face as her eyes sparkled when they met with hers. "Did I ever tell you that your eyes are so gentle and they can speak to me? They tell me that I'm beautiful and you want to be with me...", She said Still a bit drunk.  
  
"Huh?", She said looking at her strangely.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you cutie...", She replied as closed her eyes, then she kissed him deeply, slipping her lounge into his mouth as the music bursted from the song "Change" as her left hand gently held the back of his head, her left inner thigh rubbing with his right outer thigh as he other hand grabbed his ass. Keto's eyes jumped with shock, was this her ture self or was she still drunk? Either way, Keto liked it in some way, although he thought he should stop before she is drunk and she realizes she embarrassed herself. He then pushed her back a bit so he didn't throw her onto her butt.  
  
"You liked that didn't you Keto?", Said Dark Magician Girl smiling at him. Then the Drunk girl who said Keto didn't know how to party walked to her and lifted her up as the 2nd drunk girl who was wearing mini skirts and tank top carried her into into a room and then shut it, locking it. Keto watched them go into the room. "She'll be fine...", He said as the Black Man from the bar walked up to him.  
  
"Keto..."  
  
"How Do you know my name?", Keto asked not looking surprised.  
  
"We've been kinda expecting you really..."  
  
"Oh yeah?", Keto replied with a smirk.  
  
"Indeed, I hope you brought your duel monster's deck..."  
  
Keto when into his coat pocket and pulled out his deck, "Never leave home without it", Keto said holding his smirk. The man then directed him up the stairs and into the room from before as he locked the doors behind Keto, as the Millennium Hand numbed a bit and Keto's face was shadowed. There was a man in a suit sitting in a shadowed corner, there was a bit of a shine coming from his right eye.  
  
"Welcome Keto, I thought you'd come", Said The Stranger.  
  
"Oh yeah?", replied Keto with his normal voice as if he's trying to control it.  
  
"Oh yeah... I sensed the powers of Your Millennium Hand thanks to my Millennium Eye...", Said the Stranger as he stood up and walked out of the shadows, He had Red Hair pushed back along with a golden Millennium Symbol in his eye socket and what appears to be an "X" shaped Scare behind the eye.  
  
"My name is Totoshinku...", said the man. Keto just said nothing.  
  
"What? No introduction?", Said Totoshinku.  
  
"You already know my name... Totoshinku...", Said Keto as his voice depend and his Dark Eyes appeared once again. "So you've finally come out", said Totoshinku with a smirk.  
  
Keto smirked his cocky smirk, "Indeed, why and how did you know I was going to be here?", He asked.  
  
"I knew you where coming because thanks to my Millennium Eye, I can see all, I can see the future, read one's mind and hidden secrets, I was once a curious man, I searched all around Ancient Egypt to discover things not yet discovered, until I found a Tomb and saw the Millennium Eye engraved into the coffin, when I took it out to examine it, the roof collapsed, and a spike from the ceiling fell into my eye. When I had to stop the bleeding I jammed the Millennium Eyes into my Misisng Eye Socket an the bleeding stopped, then I escaped, then as time went on I learned that this Millennium Item had Magic, and I learned that there where other Items, like your Millennium Hand for example, I want you Millennium Item's Magic Keto...", Explained Totoshinku.  
  
Keto wasn't impressed by this story at all, "It a good story Totoshinku but its more boring then "Good Night Moon"", said Keto. "Well then, I'll cut to the chase, you and I will duel here and now, if I win, I keep your Millennium Hand", said Totoshinku as he pulled out a Duel Monsters deck. Keto smirked, "What will you do if I refuse?", she asked.  
  
"Then I'm afraid your loved ones won't be to happy with your decision... especially your Grandmother Keto...", smirked Totoshinku. Keto's Eyes Shot out when he heard that threat.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm oh yeah...... Tiff.... your skin is so silky smooth....", said Dark Magician Girl rubbing The Girl in the pants and bra's breasts. Tiff then smirked at Dark Magician Girl, "Oh honey, lets just fuck or something before I get knocked out... You too Rachel...", she said, Rachel was the girl with the mini skirt and tank top. Rachel then crawled up to Dark Magician Girl who was laying on the bed and being humped by Tiff. Rachel then licked Dark Magician Girl's inner thighs as Tiff stripped herself down to the core and removed Dark Magician Girl's clothing as well as she squeezed Dark Magician Girl's breasts and rotated them in opposite directions as Dark Magician Girl leaned her head back and moaned deeply at her squeezed breasts. Rachel then moved up to Dark Magician Girl's Painties and slipped them off as she licked Dark Magician Girl's pussy.  
  
"Oh........ Rachel..... mmmmm don't stop... keep licking...", said Dark Magician Girl.  
  
Tiff moved her face closer to Dark Magician Girl's face and kissed her deeply with tongue. Dark Magician Girl then cummed onto Rachel's lounge as she ate it all up like a Lion eating fresh meat. Tiff then got down and go under Dark Magician Girl and inserted a Dildo into her ass while when inserted the other end into her own pussy and fucked her slowly and deeply and Rachel inserted a dildo into Dark Magician girl's pussy and the other end into her own and fucked her the same as Tiff as they fucked her and she moaned, Rachel kissed Tiff with tongue as Dark Magician Girl's moans raged louder with each pound into her. She was less drunk then a minute ago, but she truly didn't care, and for some reason, she thought of Keto.  
  
  
  
Totoshinku smirked, "8000 Life Points, I win I get your Millennium Hand you win, I leave your loved ones alone but we will duel another time...", he declared setting up his field.  
  
"Agreed....", Said Keto setting up his field and drawing 5 cards. Totoshinku flipped a coin, and Keto called Tails, it was heads.  
  
"Lets Duel!", They Both declared.  
  
The first Shadow Duel in a Millennia has begun, can Keto win? The Identity of the boy with the Millennium Pendant remains unknown and what of the Egyptian God Monsters? More of this on the next Chapter of YuGiOh! Chapter 4: First duel in 5000 Years! 


	4. First duel in 5000 years!

Chapter 4: First duel in 5000 years! Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Warning: This Chapter include scenes of Yuri (Lesbianism)  
  
Note: I am not responsible for any underage children or immature teens from reading my fanfic, I do not own Yugioh, I am a fan, please do not blame me for stupid actions on reading my fanfic if the person reading it is underage or immature (Thank you) and yes, I'm not afraid of using bad language like fuck and shit or sexual references as cum or pussy.  
  
  
  
"I'll begin this duel...", said Totoshinku as he drew his 6th card, He placed two cards onto the Magic and Trap Card Zone. "Now feel the horror of my Battle Ox in attack mode!", said Totoshinku placing the Battle Ox Card onto the field in normal position. Suddenly Smoke came from nowhere and formed an Action Figure sized Battle Ox onto the field   
  
{Battle Ox..... If he wants to be fierce then he wouldn't have played a normal Battle Ox... especially in Attack Mode, for all he knows I might have a stronger Monster...} Thought the dark Keto to himself, It was now his turn as he drew his 6th card. {Its my Hysteric Fairy... I also have Mage Power, Swords Of Revealing light, Relinquished, Imperial Order and Thunder Dragon... I could discard Thunder Dragon now and draw two from my deck but then again, there are his face down cards...}  
  
"I'll play the Hysteric Fairy in attack mode! Attack Battle Ox!", Declared Keto as Hysteric Fairy formed and attacked Battle Ox blasting energy from his right hand. "Then I'll activate my Trap Card! Mask of Weakness! Then I'll activate my Instant Magic Card Graceful Dice! My Mask weakens your monster by 700 points and when I roll a six-sided die, that number is multiplied by 100 and added to my monster's attack power!", said Totoshinku revealing his two face down cards. The mask suddenly appeared on the hysteric fairy as his attack went down and Totoshinku rolled a 6 making his attack 2300 a difference of 1200. Hysteric Fairy was then slashed by Battle Ox when the beam attacked failed as Keto's Life points went down to 6800.  
  
"Lucky first turn.... but that won't happen again! I'll lay 1 card face down to end my turn...", said Keto looking a bit nervous, his face down card was Imperial Order, all Magic Cards in play are negated by the trap card, as long as he pays 700 life points per turn. Totoshinku drew his new card and smirked "I'm worried about that face down card, So..... I'll sacrifice my monster for the unstoppable Jinzo! In attack mode!", declared Totoshinku as the Battle Ox blew up and was replaced by Jinzo.  
  
{No! Damnit.... Jinzo has the ability to negate all Trap cards on the field! Which makes my Imperial Order useless...} Keto thought to himself.   
  
"Next I'll activate this Magic Card, Premature Burial and Monster Reborn which allow me bring back two monsters, I choose your Hysteric Fairy and Battle Ox!", declared Totoshinku. Keto then was becoming more nervous. "And I'll attack your Life points directly!", Said Totoshinku, first Jinzo zapped Keto, Hysteric Fairy blasted him then Battle Ox sliced his arm leaving a bloody cut, it was 5900 from his life points.  
  
{900 life points left, great start Keto.....} Keto thought to himself. It was now his turn as he drew a card. {Cyber Jar! If I set him into face down defense mode and they attack it, It will destroy his monsters!}.  
  
"Before You play Cyber Jar.... mind if I explain a few things?", asked Totoshinku.  
  
Keto was then shocked, he didn't believe Totoshinku could actually read the opponent's mind but now that he knew what he was holding, it looked like this would be a difficult duel. Keto gulped "Go ahead...".  
  
"Thank You Keto...", he replied  
  
"AH! AH! AH! AH! Oh............", moaned Dark Magician girl as Tiff and Rachel gave her extreme fucking. She sweated as if in an oven Tiff and Rachel stopped as soon as she cummed, then Rachel andTiff got onto their knees with the dildos still in them as Dark Magician Girl gave the girls, somewhat blowjobs with the dildos, Suddenly, in her mind, She thought of Keto and Comei, why, she had no idea, she knew why with Comei, but not with Keto. Rachel then slowly re arranged Dark Magician girl onto her knees and hands as Rachel took her hips and fucked her through the pussy.   
  
"Ah........ oh....yeah....", moaned Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"5000 years Keto..... 5000 years...... that's a long time, its a Millennia actually...", said Totoshinku.  
  
"5000 years since what?", replied Keto with a demanding tone.  
  
"What? You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"I only remember that I once live in Ancient Egypt..."  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk... How could you forget being Pharaoh... Comei?", said Totoshinku with a grin.  
  
"Comei? My name is not Comei, it's Keto..."  
  
"So you think, Your soul has been imprisoned in that glove for 5000 years and as time went on, you forgot who you where or memories from your past, in desperate need for wanting an identity you took on Keto, You stole his identity and used it for your own in hopes of sharing the identity, You are not Keto the loser... Your Comei The Pharaoh!!!"  
  
"I Don't believe you! I could never have been Pharaoh! I would have remembered being Pharaoh!!!"  
  
"You ARE Comei The Pharaoh... you will prove yourself one day Keto, You nearly died by DarkNite and his minions years ago, you killed his father MasterShadow, true, he was incredibly powerful, but you somehow defeated him in the progress lost more then half your life, in desperate hopes to live on with Dark Magician Girl, you hid her in a Duel Monster's card then used the power of your Millennium Item to transport your soul into the Millennium Item and put a curse on it for the pure to only be able to wear it, but according to the ancient scriptures left behind, even if you did curse it, the curse will be lifted if you are defeated in a duel, and once I defeat you, I will be able to take the Millennium Hand, banish you to the darkest region of the Shadow Realm, and Keto as well, as for Dark Magician Girl... I'll treat her nicely...", explained Totoshinku.  
  
"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, NOW DUEL ME!", Demanded Keto in such a demand.  
  
"First I must explain the powers of your millennium Hand as well as the other Millennium Items...", replied Totoshinku. Keto/Comei looked interested.   
  
"Other Millennium items?", asked Keto.  
  
"Yes, My Millennium Eye, The Millennium Pendant, The Millennium Dagger, The Millennium Locket, The Millennium Crown, and the Millennium Earrings as well as the Millennium Heart and your Millennium Hand, 8 Items of Darkness that could increase one's powers to unlimited potential!", said Totoshinku.  
  
"How many Items do you have?", asked Keto.  
  
"I only consist of the millennium Eye, but I'll have the millennium Hand soon enough"  
  
"Not if I can help it..."  
  
"You don't have a choice, I know you hold a Cyber Jar and hope to destroy my Monster but do I ever have a surprise for you Keto..."  
  
"I seriously doubt it, your just trying to throw me off...."  
  
"Am I? Or am I not? Don't forget, I'm all full health with my life points, your down to a flick away..."  
  
Keto didn't want to admit it, but Totoshinku was right.... if he does have a way to counter he'll loose and then loose Dark Magician Girl and the Millennium Hand and he'll be transported ot the Shadow Realm, whatever that was.  
  
"I'll set 1 monster in defense mode and I'll play swords of revealing light, and that will end my turn...", said Keto looking a little bit released. Swords made of lightthen suddenly surrounded Totoshinku's Fairy, Jinzo and Battle Ox.  
  
"My turn...", said Totoshinku drawing a card and then he smirked. "Its game over Keto...", he then said.  
  
"What!??!", replied Keto.  
  
Totoshinku then threw down a Magic card. I'll play Harpie's Feather Duster!! Which Automatically destroys all your Magic or Trap cards on the field, being only of Swords of Revealing light. The Swords suddenly evaporated as his monsters where free for the attack. "ow "I'll play another Magic Card! Nobleman of Crossout!", said Totoshinku.  
  
"Nobleman of Crossout?!?!?!", replied Keto in fear.  
  
"Exactly, this Magic card allows me to destroy a monster in face down def mode and remove it from game without the effect activated, meaning Cyber Jar is gone!!!!!", explained Totoshinku as a Knight in armor stabbed the face down Cyber Jar and he blew up, he was open for a direct attack, the finishing move.  
  
"Jinzo attack his Life points directly!!!", demanded Totoshinku. Jinzo prepared an Energy attack and then blasted Keto as his remaining life points, reached 0, it was game over, Keto lost.  
  
"I.... I.... lost....", said Keto with unbelievable shock.  
  
"I won't take you Millennium Hand...", said Totoshinku suddenly. Keto suddenly went into shock. "What did you say?!?!", he asked.  
  
"I won't take your Millennium Hand.... I've realized your more useful then you look like, so I want you to do me a favor and seek out the other Millennium Items and bring them to me, then hand over you Millennium Hand....", said Totoshinku walking back into the shadowy corner sitting in his chair. Keto stood up a bit outraged putting his deck into his coat. "Why should I do what you want? Just because you won a duel...", said Keto in demand.  
  
"Because... if you don't....." Totoshinku held up a glowing card and turned it around, there was a picture of an old Lady on the card. "What will happen to your poor Grandmother? Oh Grandma.... the one who spent most of her time, taking care of you, buying you things, taking you out, giving you advise, the true parent of your family huh? She won't last long in the Shadow Realm at her age..... isn't she turning 77 in August Keto?", said Totoshinku.  
  
Keto grinded his teeth and looked more furious then ever before.  
  
"YOU LIE!!!!!!!!!", Barked Keto.  
  
"I promise you, this is her soul, she's dead now, but if you do as I say you can bring her back to life once I give you to her... Now.... Be gone!", said Totoshinku as he flashed a light in Keto's face and he became unconscious.  
  
"GRANDMA!!!", yelled Keto waking up from his bed, he was the peaceful eyes Keto. No longer the Dark Keto. Was it a dream or was it real and he somehow ended up here?  
  
"Darma?", asked Keto, She was on the floor next to him, sleeping smelling like cum fluids and booze.  
  
"Darma....", he said. Suddenly Keto's Mother bursted into the room crying and she ran to Keto and hugged him, "Oh Keto!!!", She sobbed.  
  
"Mom.... what's the matter?", Keto asked all confused.  
  
"Its your Grandmother....... she's...... she's..... passed away.... I'm sorry baby....", his mother sobbed holding him again. Keto was in too much of shock, it was real... really real...  
  
{Seek out the other Millennium Items and bring them to me, then hand over you Millennium Hand....} echoed Totoshinku in Keto's mind. His mother left him to be alone. He then told Dark Magician Girl after she regained conscious and washed herself up and got rid of her headache.  
  
"So...... Keto..... what do we do?", she asked looking terrified almost.  
  
Keto grinded his teeth and his eyes became dark again, and his voice deepened again, and his eyes, never looked so angry... ever...  
  
"Totoshinku.... I will find the Millennium Items, bring my grandmother back........ THEN I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Screamed Keto, or, as Totoshinku would say, Comei, That Pharaoh.  
  
The hunt begins for the Millennium Items, but how can he find 6 items in the gigantic world?   
  
And Who is the boy with the Millennium Pendant, can Keto resurrect his Grandmother and put an end to Totoshinku's terror? 


	5. Black Pendant's Owner Revealed!

Chapter 5: Black Pendant's Owner Revealed! Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
She vomited, she vomited all that morning after they went to that night club. "That's what you get for drinking then sleeping with drunk woman Darma!", said Keto outside the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh Shut up Keto!", demanded Darma, then there was a loud toilet splash after that.  
  
Keto, in his peaceful form, tried to remember the night before, all he remembers was dueling, the more he played Shadow Games, whatever those where to him, the better his memory got when it comes to losing control over his own mind. Yet, he remembers becoming extremely about something last night before a flash appeared. Could last night have been the result of his Grandmother's passing? He recalls hearing about his grandmother last night but that's all he knew.  
  
"Darma...", he asked.  
  
"What?", She said flushing the toilet and wiping herself and drinking some Ginger Ale.  
  
"What was the last thing that you remembered happening to this glove?"  
  
"Um........ well...... I don't know what happened after I was sealed into a Duel Monster card, but, the owner, Comei, was dying, and he knew it to and then he told me he was going to curse it, after I was sealed I don't really know what happened...", she said.  
  
"So you don't know what happened to Comei after that?"  
  
"No... I assume he died..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
As soon as Keto stopped asking questions he suddenly got a numb feeling from his Millennium Hand. Suddenly, his dark eye re-emerged. "We're wasting time here...", he said. "Wasting time for what?", asked Dark Magician Girl. Keto then walked to the mirror and something was wrong, There was the reflection of the Keto with the dark eyes, but there was another reflection, it was a bit fuzzy, It looked exactly like Keto, the REAL Keto, the peaceful eyed Keto.  
  
"There are two of us... There's the original Keto...", Said Keto pointing to the Peaceful Keto.  
  
"Then There's me, the Dark Keto...", Said Keto pointing to his reflection.  
  
"B...B... But how?!?!?!?!", said Dark Magician Girl in great shock and confusion.  
  
"Totoshinku has led me to believe that I am Comei The Pharaoh, 5000 years ago...", replied Keto.  
  
"Comei..........?", replied Dark Magician Girl with a blush.  
  
"I don't remember being anyone named Comei or being a Pharaoh, all I know it that I lived in Ancient Egypt...", replied Keto.  
  
"So what did you mean by we're wasting time here?", asked Keto, the peaceful Keto.  
  
"Totoshinku defeated me in a duel last night.... I didn't even get a scratch at his Life Points... then he stole Your Grandmother's Life, and trapped her within a Duel monster's card ad promised that if we give him the other 6 Millennium Items, he would resurrect your Grandmother.", explained Dark Keto.  
  
"We don't even know where the other 6 are!!! Wait, there are 8, you have one, if he wants he other 6 does that mean he holds one too!?!?!?!", said Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Indeed... That black man who appeared to be Totoshinku's right hand man was actually a Gearfried The Iron Knight in a human Disguise... and trust me, I could tell... I can see through a Monster's disguise...", said Dark Keto.   
  
"Gearfried... he was owned by the owner of the Millennium Eye, Hirotatsu, the first threat of Comei's Kingdom", said Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"The first threat?", asked Dark Keto.  
  
"Yes... in the Ancient days when Comei finally brought peace, people where dying, one by one passing into the other life for no apparent reason, when Comei discovered it was Hirotatsu, he banished Hirotatsu the Shadow Realm, and then locked away Gearfried and hid the Millennium Eye for good...", explained Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Good job on that...", said Keto from the mirror reflection.  
  
"Where are we supposed to find the other Millennium Items? For all we know the other side of the world has them!", said Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Like Japan, Russia or England!", said Keto.  
  
"What's a Japan?", asked Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"We'll think about that later... now, We need to find the Millennium Items!", said Dark Keto walking out the door.  
  
"You won't have to look far for the Millennium Pendant...", said a Male Voice from behind them. It was the Dark Magician who was owned by the boy with the Millennium Pendant.  
  
"The Monster who owns the Millennium Pendant, Dark Magician...", said Dark Magician Girl with the look of unpleasantness.  
  
"Comei.... My master wishes to duel you for you Millennium Hand", said the Dark Magician smirking. {Again, I'm called Comei, am I truly this Comei? Was I a pharaoh 5000 years ago?} The Dark Keto thought to himself.  
  
"I'll accept the duel, take me to your master...", demanded Dark Keto, or Comei as he now will admit.  
  
"Follow me...", said Dark Magician as he levitated Comei and Dark Magician Girl, he then flew out the window with them ignoring the fact that people might see him. {Who ever this person is, I must obtain his Millennium Pendant...} Comei thought to himself.  
  
  
  
After an hour they finally landed in New York City at Madison Square. Where a Kid wearing Blue Pants, a tattered Red tank top and White hair with 4 thin and long bangs going down his face, he wore a Golden Necklace with a Giant Gold coin on it, in the center was the symbol of a millennia. It was obvious, this must be the person who now owns Dark Magician.   
  
"Comei... Dark Magician Girl... Its a pleasure to meet you... My Name is Alexander Kellowin, but I prefer my Japanese nickname, Kenshin", said Kenshin.  
  
"My name is Keto Semona, but I've been called Comei...", said Comei. Dark Magician Girl suddenly transformed into her Dark Magician Girl suit.  
  
"Allow me to just cut to the chase, I want your Millennium Hand", Said Kenshin.  
  
"So do others...", said Comei with an unhappy look.  
  
"Ah but unlike Totoshinku, I will not spare you and your item and give you a chance to redeem yourself...", Replied Kenshin. Comei then got a shock. "How do you know about Totoshinku?", he demanded.  
  
"My Millennium Pendant allows me to see places where I'm not standing... in other words, I can see what is too far away, Still not catching on, It basically allows me to see who is doing what, like a crystal ball...", said Kenshin holding up his Millennium Pendant.  
  
"You mean like being across the land and seeing a woman taking a bath who's on the other side?", asked Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Exactly", said Kenshin.  
  
"You wanted me here for a duel, so do you wish to begin or do you back down?", said Comei stepping forward. Kenshin smirked. "Its not a duel monsters duel, its a Shadow Duel...", said Kenshin.   
  
"Shadow Duel?", said Comei.  
  
"Exactly... We each rage out our decks on each other, who ever takes 8000 points of blows loses... if I win, I take your Millennium Hand, If you win, you get my Millennium Pendant, sound fair?", Said Kenshin.  
  
"Very well...", replied Comei pulling out his duel monsters deck.  
  
Kenshin then drew his card as great speed and threw it. "Summoned Skull rise and smack him around!", ordered Kenshin as the Card Mutated into a Summoned Skull and came at him.  
  
"Maha Valio use The Mage Power to Counter attack!", Ordered Comei and a Maha valio Powered up used his arm to Black Summoned Skull's attack, then Maha Valio kicked it back then punched him destroying him suddenly. "Quickly Attack Kenshin!", said Comei pointing at Kenshin. Maha Valio then moved quickly toward Kenshin.  
  
"Do you really think that will be enough??? Tri Horned Dragon Counter him!", Yelled Kenshin throwing a Card that mutated into a Giant blue Dragon with 3 horns. As it sent Maha Valio flying backward by stabbing it with his claws.   
  
"Maha Valio avoiding be destroyed this attack, but this time my Dragon won't miss!!!", Said Kenshin Throwing out a Card as the Red Eyes Black Dragon Appeared.  
  
"Red Eyes attack Comei! Tri Horn Black Maha Valio from protecting Comei!", ordered Kenshin. {I need to make Maha Valio Stronger!!!} Comei thought to himself. Suddenly Comei summoned Sonic Bird as it moves around at Super Sonic speed and obtained a Ritual Card for Comei. "No! I'll use My Black Illusion Ritual to sacrifice my Sonic Bird for Relinquished!!! Absorb Tri Horn and counter Red Eyes!!!", said Comei. But it was too late, as soon as Relinquished finally absorbed Tri Horned, Red Eye already burned Comei with 2400 points of damage and was ready to do it again. Relinquished looked up as he shot an energy attack similar to Tri Horn as Maha Valio moved quicker then last time and punched Kenshin twice doing 5100 points of damage and was ready for the next strike. Kenshin just smirked.  
  
"Now I'll use a Trap Card! Ultimate Offering! I surrender 1500 of my Life points for 3 monsters!!! 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons!!!", yelled Kenshin, suddenly 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon card bursted from the deck and emerged, in enough time to counter Maha Valio.  
  
"No! Maha Valio!!!", yelled Comei. Suddenly a Blue Eye White Dragon bursted White lightning at Maha Valio instantly destroying him, then a 2nd did the same to Relinquished then the 3rd blasted Comei, doing 3000 points of damage. "AHHHHHH!!!!! GGRAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Comei in pain, his body jumped as the fierce electricity shocked his body by every inch, the pain was incredible. His Eyes jumped open, unable to move in hopes of saving himself, Comei just feel to the ground when the attack was done.  
  
"COMEI!", yelled Dark Magician Girl flying toward him, suddenly Dark Magician zipped out of nowhere, slapped Dark Magician Girl in the face and smacked her back into the dirt with his staff.  
  
"Down Dark Magician Girl you will not help your former master...", said Kenshin Pulling an unusual card, the back was yellow.  
  
"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you for that!", Said Comei getting up.  
  
"Dark Magician attack him and shut him up...", ordered Kenshin as Dark Magician waved his wand at him doing unusual effect to him doing 2500 point of damage and sent him flying next to Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"You lasted long Pharaoh I'll give you that, others just died a miserable death because they couldn't even summon monsters from the Shadow Realm... so I'll give you a decent death... I'll sacrafice my 3 monsters for... The God of Ra!!!!!!", said Kenshin throwing the card.  
  
Dark Magician Girl then looked to Kenshin, {Winged Dragon of Ra?!?!?!?!?! NO! How did he find Ra?!?!?} She thought to herself. Suddenly The 3 Blue Eyes Roared and then mutated into one, giant dragon, it was Yellow, with something like scale-like feathers, Wings bigger then itself, with glowing Red Eyes and a beak, it stood on 2 legs and has small dinosaur like arms as it roared loudly almost blowing Comei and Dark Magician Girl away. "Behold! The God of Ra! The Phoenix!!!!", said Kenshin as he began to look different. His hair then spiked up and turned shining Gold/Yellow, with his 4 bangs still down, the pupils in his eye turned yellow and he has Yellow Static all over him and his clothing became golden yellow.  
  
"When a duelist summons an Egyptian God card they transform into a Super Duelist, and they become the color of their monster, Ra being Golden Yellow, I became golden yellow... they become more invincible, their millennium item's power triples and their monster triple, like my Dark Magician Over there...", said Kenshin pointing to Dark Magician. Dark Magician's Muscles where expanding rapidly, his red outfit turned to Gold and he was bigger. "I guess you can call my Supreme Dark Magician...", he said.  
  
"Call me Super Kenshin......... Dragon Ball Z, eat your heart out...", laughed Super Kenshin.  
  
Comei's Eyes shot out, Ra had an attack power of 9000 thanks to the 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons.  
  
"Say Goodbye Pharaoh... God of Ra!!! Attack Comei and finish this!", ordered Super Kenshin as Ra began to gather energy for an attack.  
  
"Not if I can help it!!! MONSTER REBORN!", said Comei activate a Magic Card, he brought back Relinquished.  
  
"Relinquished Absorb Ra quickly!!!!", ordered Comei. But Try as hard as Relinquished did, he could not.   
  
"Ha! I'm sorry to disappoint you Pharaoh... but I'm afraid Ra cannot be effects by monster effects, Magic or Traps good luck getting enough power to destroy him...", said Super Kenshin. Ra unleashed the attack as Relinquished got in Comei's way, sacrificing itself. "Relinquished!!!", yelled Comei. Dark Magician Girl was petrified by Ra's attack.  
  
"Again Ra! Attack Comei!!!", Said Super Kenshin. Comei was then searching through his deck but he became to nervous he dropped his deck.  
  
"No! I need more time!!!", said Comei, his heart raced, he sweated as if he where in an oven in the middle of a desert, he then began to shake, flipping over cards to check each one, he held 2 cards.  
  
"RA FINISH HIM NOW!!!!!!!", screamed Super Ra as Ra unleashed the attack. Ra unleashed the attack as it flew toward Comei, Comei fell backwards and prepared for impact.  
  
"COMEI!!!", screamed Dark Magician Girl getting in his way. To Comei, everything stopped. Time Froze, he looked at her beautiful face, her stunning looks in her outfit and how nice she was to him as Keto... everything...... was quite...  
  
The attack hit. It was over for her. Everything resumed.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed the Dark magician Girl at the top of her lungs, but not enough to sound out the sound of Ra's attack smashing into her. You honestly, could not hear a thing. Comei's eyes just stared at her demise as he clothing began to evaporate exposing the top right half of her, giving her flesh wounds and deep scrapes as some blood jumped from her back and black burn marks on her as the rest of her suit was tattered, with a great amount of exposure, but that didn't matter anymore, she was in.... the worse pain ever imagined. And Yet.... Comei said to himself, that is the crappiest version of pain ever. Comei was in more pain, watching her, go down, although he couldn't hear her, he read her lips, she whispered. "I Love you...". The Attack feel, Dark Magician Girl fell, Comei's 2 cards fell, but his anger and sorrow rose.  
  
"Stupid Slut... getting in my way... Ra prepare once again another attack!", order Super Kenshin. Ra was gathering more energy.  
  
Comei crawled to Dark Magician Girl, shaking her gently in the cloud of dust, he ignored the sounds around him. "Dark Magician Girl... Dark Magician Girl..... please get up.... you'll be alright...", he said lifting her head. She no longer looked like the goof ball Dark Magician Girl from when she was finally freed, but a beautiful girl just a breath from death. She looked to him gently grabbed the back of his head, shaking a bit, she gently pulled his head down, then kissed him, Comei was not shocked at all he let her do it. She then stopped and smiled at her as a tear went down both their faces, Comei watched her close her eyes, and pass on as he gently put her head down, the wind blowing her hair.  
  
"That was so sweet, I'll go see the dentist later... Ra finish him now", said Super Kenshin. Ra then bursted the attack on Comei as He just stood there looking upon Dark Magician Girl. "I didn't want this.... I never wanted this.... WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Comei, his fury was so great he screamed louder then Ra's attack on Dark Magician Girl. Just as the attack was close to hitting him, Comei smacked the attack away evaporating it using the hand wrapped with the Millennium Hand.  
  
Kenshin's eyes glared at what just happened. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!!?!?!?!?!", screamed Super Kenshin. "I'm going to Win... that's what's gonna happen...", said Comei with a Deeper Voice picking the 2 cards back up, there was blood beneath his lip, it was from Dark Magician Girl's kiss. Then 3 Cards from the ground flew into Comei's Hands as they glowed.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!", shrieked Comei. Suddenly he became all gold and Black except his skin as a Golden arm with a chain attached to the wrist jolted out and strangled Ra until Ra self destructed. Then our from a huge beam of light a monster 5 times bigger then ra appeared, his face looked hideous, he has chains attached to his ankles and wrists, he had a mummy's face when you took off the bandages, and he was Muscular with gold skin and he made a hissing sound, the same as a raddle snake and his eye glowed the furry of red.  
  
"I SUMMON EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!!!!!!!", Shrieked Comei with his God like voice now. "EXODIA.............. OBLITERATE!!!!!!!!!!", shriekd the God Voiced Comei as Exodia unleashed an energy ball of unlimited power and blew up as soon as it struck Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin shrieked in pain as he then disappeared from the blast.  
  
As soon as Exodia finished off Kenshin, he walked toward Dark Magician girl, lifted her up and then made her glow the color Gold then handed her to Comei who held her in his arms, she was changing, her blood disappeared, her flesh wounds and scars disappeared and the burn marks to, she was healed! Exodia gave her a new life force! She still had tattered clothing, but who cared.... She was all healed, her skin looked brand new!!!  
  
"Thank you Exodia.... Thank You...", said Comei, back in his normal voice. Exodia nodded slowly and then blew up changing back into 5 cards again. Dark Magician Girl's eyes opened again, then looked up to Comei.   
  
"Hey...", said Comei. Dark Magician Girl smirked.  
  
"Care to know what Heaven looks like?", she said smiling. "Maybe later...", Comei said smiling back. She then let herself down.  
  
They walked to where Kenshin was standing a minute ago, there wasn't a trace of him, just the God of Ra card and the Millennium Pendant. Comei then transformed back to Keto. Keto then picked the Card and Pendant up as he then Saw Kenshin laying against the tree not looking so well.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl... pick him up, he's coming with us...", said Keto smirking a bit.  
  
"What!?!?!? Why not just leave him!?!?!? we won and who knows what stunts he'll pull!!!", she replied.  
  
"Still, we need him he's probably the best link I have at saving my Grandmother...", Said Keto.  
  
When Kenshin wakes up, there will be questions to ask and questions to be answered.  
  
END  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 6: Secrets of The Millennium Items! 


	6. Secret of The Millennium Items

Chapter 6: Secrets of The Millennium Items! Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
"The God Of Ra, or as America likes to call it, The Winged Dragon of Ra...", said Keto holding the God of Ra card. Keto wanted to keep Ra for his own purpose, not to own a very rare card but to keep it out of Kenshin's hands should he decide to reenact the Shadow duel that took place yesterday....  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"That was so sweet, I'll go see the dentist later... Ra finish him now", said Super Kenshin. Ra then bursted the attack on Comei as He just stood there looking upon Dark Magician Girl. "I didn't want this.... I never wanted this.... WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Comei, his fury was so great he screamed louder then Ra's attack on Dark Magician Girl. Just as the attack was close to hitting him, Comei smacked the attack away evaporating it using the hand wrapped with the Millennium Hand.  
  
Kenshin's eyes glared at what just happened. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!!?!?!?!?!", screamed Super Kenshin. "I'm going to Win... that's what's gonna happen...", said Comei with a Deeper Voice picking the 2 cards back up, there was blood beneath his lip, it was from Dark Magician Girl's kiss. Then 3 Cards from the ground flew into Comei's Hands as they glowed.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!", shrieked Comei. Suddenly he became all gold and Black except his skin as a Golden arm with a chain attached to the wrist jolted out and strangled Ra until Ra self destructed. Then our from a huge beam of light a monster 5 times bigger then ra appeared, his face looked hideous, he has chains attached to his ankles and wrists, he had a mummy's face when you took off the bandages, and he was Muscular with gold skin and he made a hissing sound, the same as a raddle snake and his eye glowed the furry of red.  
  
"I SUMMON EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!!!!!!!", Shrieked Comei with his God like voice now. "EXODIA.............. OBLITERATE!!!!!!!!!!", shrieked the God Voiced Comei as Exodia unleashed an energy ball of unlimited power and blew up as soon as it struck Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin shrieked in pain as he then disappeared from the blast.  
  
-Present-   
  
{All that power..... so much power... came for these 5 cards and this Gold glove? It's like a child's superhero fantasy come true, they obtain a normal item with special powers and presto... they become the most powerful being ever...} Keto thought to himself, holding the 5 Exodia Cards in the Hand hugged by the Millennium hand. There was a moan.  
  
"What? Where am I?", said Kenshin, arising from Keto's bed with bandages wrapped around his waist, left shoulder and forehead. "I almost killed you...", said Keto smirking at him. Kenshin looked away in disgust. "Why didn't you finish me off? A Shadow Duelist is supposed to destroy their opponent when they loose!!!", Yelled Kenshin. Suddenly Keto's Millennium Hand glowed as he smirked and returned to Comei "A Shadow Duelist also has the right to decide the fate of the losing player so We chose to spare you, cause we are need of you assistance Kenshin...", said Comei. Kenshin looked away again in disgust.  
  
"I Don't help anyone I hate...", replied Kenshin.  
  
"Which is exactly why we wanna try making friends with you...", said Comei  
  
"Where is my Dark Magician Comei", demanded Kenshin.  
  
Then, a guy with a nice tan walked into the room, he had a goatee, with his hair pushed back into a pony-tail, Blue Pants, no shirt but a red vest to partially cover his muscles, and small shades on the tip of his nose. It was obviously Kenshin's Dark Magician. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DARK MAGICIAN!?!?!?!", yelled Kenshin.  
  
"He looked hot and crabby in that outfit.... So I gave him a make over!!!", said Dark Magician Girl popping up infront of Dark Magician smiling like a happy fruitloop. "We also needed a name for his so like Keto nicknamed me Darma, I nicknamed him Damagi! "Da" for Dark and "magi" for Magician! Cool huh!?!?!?", she then said patting Dark Magician/Damagi on the back.  
  
"I know it will take some time...", said Comei.  
  
"I do not have Time for friends! I presume power and search for more power!!! I do not have time for fake feelings!!!", yelled Kenshin sitting up.  
  
"You don't need to yell jerk!!!", Dark Magician Girl yelled right back sticking her lounge at him.  
  
"Master... they do seem to mean well...", said Dark Magician looking nervous.  
  
"Are you choosing their side Dark Magician?", growled Kenshin at Dark Magician.  
  
"No Master..."  
  
"Kenshin you need to loosen up more, stop being such a hot head!", said Comei. Kenshin ignored him and just got up, not revealing the pain he was in. "Outta my way!", said Kenshin grabbing his deck on the table, he searched through it. "Where's my God of Ra??", said Kenshin looking pissed. Comei held it up.  
  
"Give that back to me you worthless weakling!!!", barked Kenshin.  
  
"I will not, until I can trust you and believe you will not do harm, you'll never get Ra back, I will not allow you to destruct cities for the Millennium Items", said Comei putting the card into his own deck.  
  
"Idiot... you... Fucking Fool!!!!!!!", yelled Kenshin grinding his teeth, he starred at Comei for a minute then smirked and then for no reason, laughed. Comei was a bit between surprised and puzzled.  
  
{Go ahead fool... take my God of Ra, but just to let you know, Ra will kill anyone who takes him away from his rightful owner, you'll die soon, slowly has he steals your life away and devours it... you'll just save me the trouble of killing you and taking the Millennium Hand...} Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
Comei then grasped Kenshin's shirt collar quickly and pulled him closer, their noses where so close they almost touch.  
  
"I need you knowledge...", said Comei.  
  
"About what Comei?", said Kenshin puzzled.  
  
"About the Millennium Items..."  
  
"Oh... The Millennium Items, that is a subject I know all too well... very well, what do you wanna know?"  
  
"What powers do they contain?"  
  
  
  
Kenshin found some amusement in this somehow as he then was released from Comei's grasp. Then he sat back in the bed, laid back and relaxed, he didn't even remember he was ignoring his pain. "Bring me a Drink, I'm parched.... I'll need to have a wet whistle to explain a lot...", smirked Kenshin. Dark Magician made a can of coke appear out of no where and tossed ti to Kenshin as he opened it and drank, awaiting Comei's questions.  
  
"So you want to know the power huh? Well lets start with the basics... Your Millennium Hand has unusual Energy, its original purpose was to allow you to counter even the toughest opponent's playing field in Duel Monsters.... The Millennium Eye, owned by Totoshinku, allows him to read a person's thought, see what they can see and is able to read their deepest secrets, My Millennium Pendant allows me to see what I want when I want...", explained Kenshin.  
  
"And what about the others?", said Comei sitting down listening to every word.  
  
"There's the Millennium Locket, it allows who ever wears it, to manipulate to opposite sex's heart and mind, Then you have the Millennium Crown, it doesn't have much power but... it allows you to control minds as well as sentence people to death... The Millennium Dagger can Stab a person's heart and change them, like turning a good guy to a bad guy or vice versa, The Millennium Earrings, I don't know what powers they hold, one is a problem, both is invincible", explained Kenshin taking another sip of the soda.  
  
"Who has the other items?", asked Comei.  
  
"Hell if I know", said Kenshin.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Yes, My Millennium Eye, The Millennium Pendant, The Millennium Dagger, The Millennium Locket, The Millennium Crown, and the Millennium Earrings as well as the Millennium Heart and your Millennium Hand, 8 Items of Darkness that could increase one's powers to unlimited potential!", said Totoshinku.  
  
-Present-  
  
"Wait, Totoshinku spoke of 8 Millennium Items! The Millennium Heart was the 8th! What of the Millennium Heart?", said Comei confused.  
  
"Millennium Heart? No such thing exists... I never heard of it...", said Kenshin laying back.  
  
{Is it possible Totoshinku knows of a Millennium Item that no one has ever heard of? If so, does he have it?} Comei thought to himself.  
  
Comei didn't look anymore released then before he looked more worried, if he couldn't defeat someone who can read the person's min d, how could he beat someone who could manipulate his hormones, change his heart, control his mind, a power that's totally unaware to everyone and a Millennium Item that might have far worse powers?  
  
"Kenshin..... what would happen if someone owned all the Millennium Items?", asked Comei sweating a bit looking to the ground, and his heart beating so fast it could beat Nascar. Kenshin looked to him and thought he'd never ask.  
  
"Well its choice, they can return to ancient Egypt and murder you and rule as Pharaoh, or they could summon every monster from the Shadow Realm and reek havoc across the planet, even the monsters in you deck wouldn't obey you, just kill whatever they see, The Elderly, The Gay, the crippled, the Bisexual, the men, the woman, even the children...", said Kenshin with a long, deep smirk across his dark face.  
  
Comei's stomach just then bursted all over the place at the thought of this happening.  
  
"The mm..m...men.... the.. Www...woman.. And even th..the.. C.c.c.children?", said Comei sweating and his heart raced faster, he was about to have a heart attack for all he knew.  
  
"Yup.... every single one... and there wouldn't be a Damn thing to stop it either, you couldn't even control Exodia The Forbidden One, if he's released you might as well lay down and accept death, cause he is the only thing that can crush the power of the Millennium Items", said Kenshin laying back down.  
  
"But don't worry, I'll kill you last...", said Kenshin smirking then laughing. Comei fell backwards into the chair and just sat there sweating until he got the nerve to get up and walk back outside, he became Keto again, but it still didn't make a difference, they has the same gut spilling face.  
  
"What will you do Keto and Comei? Absolutely nothing, because you'll just give me the Millennium items I seek.... as for Kenshin..... his Millennium Item will be mine too... maybe there's a way I could manipulate him as well...", said Totoshinku reading the mind of Keto, he read everything Kenshin told him.  
  
"Master Totoshinku, what about the God cards sir?", said a deep voice from behind. It was Gearfried, Gearfried the Iron Knight (SDJ-012).  
  
"We'll get those too soon enough... once i have The Millennium Hand and the millennium Pendant I'll kill Kenshin and Keto and take the Egyptian God cards for myself", said Totoshinku drinking a martini listening to the music of the Night Club.  
  
"And what of Keto's Grandmother?", asked Gearfried.  
  
"We'll rip the card holding her life in half infront of Keto, and after it's ripped there isn't a damn thing ANYONE could do to bring her back, Not even Exodia's Unlimited life Force could bring her back", replied Totoshinku.  
  
He thought for a while, a plan was needed to manipulate Kenshin, but he didn't know how, so he sipped his martini.  
  
END  
  
Can Totoshinku manipulate Kenshin, can Comei and Keto get over the fear of what might happen if they fail, also The owner of the Millennium Locket Enters the Arena with Keto in order to believe in himself.  
  
Next Time:  
  
Chapter 7: Dark Magician Girl's Jealousy   
  
Note: The Next chapter will contain Sexual situations and Sexual References. 


	7. Dark Magician Girl's Jealousy

Chapter 7: Dark Magician Girl's Jealousy Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Warning: This episode contains detailed scenes that include Sexual Situations and Sexual Detail.   
  
He had a Nightmare, Keto, He had the same nightmare for the past 3 days since he talked to Kenshin, who was still using his bed to recover wounds, Dark Magician Girl said that it would take away for wounds from Immortal energy to heal. Every night it was the same, A Shadowy figure stood above the world holding all the Millennium Items as well as the Millennium Hand. As the world caught on fire, he looked upon the bodies of disfigured and dismantled children, woman, men and elderly, some where even cindered. And Keto cried blood, not from a wound or anything but actual blood, and it didn't hurt as suddenly there where roars and hissing from behind. There stood a Giant Blue Godlike Man-Beast, A red Dragon with a long neck and two mouths, and Ra looming down upon him, with the blue godlike Man-Beast crushing Dark Magician Girl into pieces as he heard the cracking of bones, and her blood spewed from his hand that held her. The Red Dragon was chewing Kenshin, half was in one mouth, the other half in the other mouth as blood jumped everywhere and Kenshin was now a meal. And Dark Magician was stepped on by Ra as the figure holding the Items laughed at him suddenly the figure moved his hand toward Keto as a light flashed the area and the dream was over. Keto jolted up and screamed. Keto's Mother came in to check on Keto, every night. But he always said he dreamt about Grandma's ghost slaughtering the family. It was the next day.  
  
"Keto... you need to relax", said Dark Magician Girl rubbing his back.  
  
"She's right Keto... I need to relax or you'll give yourself a heart attack...", said Kenshin chewing on foods that Dark Magician Girl Produced from her magic, he and Dark Magician where pigging out. Keto then turned to him.  
  
"I thought you where wounded...", said Keto.  
  
"Um...... yeah.... I am.... but I can still move....", said Kenshin chewing on a Buffalo Wing Sandwich.  
  
"Why did you produce him all that food?", said Keto.  
  
"To shut him up...", said Dark Magician Girl rubbing Keto's back some more.  
  
  
  
There where just then foot steps ahead of Keto as they stopped, Then Keto saw Long Leather boot standing on the ground as he looked up, tan skinned legs and then a Blue Mini Skirt and a Blue T-Shirt with a Green Vest then he looked up more as he saw a tan face with Yami eyes, deep green eyes and long black hair. "Who are you?", said Keto looking at her. She then smiled and put her hand down her shirt and pulled out a locket engraved with the millennium symbol on it. It caught Kenshin's eye as did Keto.  
  
"The Millennium Locket...", said Dark Magician putting his Vanilla Coke down.  
  
"My name is Suzina", said Suzina holding the Millennium Locket.  
  
"Nice to know... hand it over...", said Kenshin holding out his hand.  
  
"You truly think I'll just hand it over? I haven't even heard your name....", said Suzina starring at him coldly while smirking.  
  
"Kenshin now hand it over!", said Kenshin demanding. She still smirked at him then she waved it around like a Psychic "Come and get it... Kenshin...", she said. He then looked unpleased. "Dark Magician get that locket!", said Kenshin pointing his finger at her. Dark Magician held up his staff as swung it at Suzina as a large sword suddenly stopped it in his tracks. Suzina then looked pleased as a Warrior stood next to her holding the sword, He wore big shoulder armor, large boots, decent Armor, a shell-like hood at the back of his head like Dark Magician, he wore a mask with 2 Sharp lightning bolt shaped attends and Red Eyes. Keto then snooped through his deck and pulled out a holographic card making match between the two.  
  
"That's a Buster Blader...", said Keto looking at with amazement. Buster Blader then smacked away his staff kneed Dark magician away and pointed his sword at Kenshin's throat.  
  
"That was no way to treat a lady Kenshin...", she said smiling at him.  
  
"Let him go...", said Keto looking at Buster Blader. Buster Blader did not respond.  
  
"Let the piece of shit alone...", said Suzina sighing.  
  
"Where did you get that sword?!?! Its so big and so cool! Come with me you must have it polished with some Turtle wax!!!", said Dark Magician Girl admiring Buster Blader's sword as she pulled him into the back way basement.  
  
"Is she always like this?", asked Dark Magician.  
  
"She can't help herself.... She's an idiot...", replied Keto sighing.  
  
  
  
Suzina looked to Keto as Keto looked back. Suddenly the Millennium Hand tingled as Comei emerged starring Suzina right back, then Suzina looked pleased. "Why have you come here? I assume it wasn't just to make Kenshin wet his pants over Buster Blader...", said Comei. "Shut up Comei...", said Kenshin looking pissed.  
  
"A duel...", said Suzina looking at Comei, Comei then starred straight back hiding his shock.  
  
"A Shadow duel...", said Comei looking to the ground remembering what happened last time. If he's not careful she might have an Egyptian God as well, maybe even stronger and faster attacking then Ra, then what will happen? Would he have the same courage to summon Exodia? Will Dark Magician Girl perish again in this fight? "I know why you are afraid Comei...", said Suzina as if she knows him. Comei then looked back up to her.  
  
"Your afraid of Dark Magician Girl being harmed or possibly killed in the duel like the Shadow Duel between you and Kenshin...", said Suzina her eyes narrowing on his.  
  
"I must say... You read me like a book...", said Comei smirking a bit. Finally Buster Blader came out of the basement with Dark Magician Girl following, his sword was as shiny as ever. "I hope you enjoy your sword!!!", said Dark Magician Girl smiling at Buster Blader.  
  
"I hope you'll be ready... because our event will take place tomorrow at the edge of town near the shoreline as soon as the sun rises... see you there... Buster Blader... come!", said Suzina walking away. Buster Blader then followed and took on a human form, with long black hair, brown eyes, he wore a blue button shirt with a brown business jacket and nice brown pants as they walked away into the sunset.  
  
"What's happening tomorrow?", asked Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Nothing... It's none of your business at the moment...", said Comei walking away.  
  
"Wait... Comei! What's happening tomorrow?!!?!?!?!", said Dark Magician Girl chasing him.  
  
Before Dark Magician Girl could reach him, Comei had already walked into Keto's room and locked the door forgetting that Kenshin, Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl where still out there.  
  
"Kenshin.. What's happening tomorrow?", asked Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Like Comei said... It's none of your business at the moment...", said Kenshin walking to the living room, Dark Magician following. Dark Magician Girl stood there, confused, then shocked, then thought of something.  
  
{Is she planning to put the moves on MY Comei!?!?!?!? HELL NO! That's It isn't it?!?!? She's blackmailing him into screwing her for something, Family, fate of the country... oh.. I don't know!!! She wants to fuck him for some reason, maybe to get close enough to him to get his Millennium Hand! Or worse... What if she admitted she wants to have sexual relationships with Comei and he agreed!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?} She thought to herself.  
  
-Dark Magician Girl's Imagination-  
  
  
  
"Oh Comei... You look so handsome when the sun is rising up...", said Suzina sexually, smiling and blushing at Comei wearing a Bra, panties, and see through clothing in a nice crisp field.  
  
"You look even more beautiful... you set my soul on fire and your body make me wanna give into you more!!!", said Comei very deeply wearing the best clothing.  
  
"Oh Comei... just fuck me now! Do it! I cannot bare this no more!!!", said Suzina running into Comei's arms.  
  
"Sweetheart... are you sure about this? You are truly more attractive then Dark Magician Girl and more sexier then her, but we did just meet yesterday...", said Comei kissing Suzina's forehead.  
  
"Yes... I am...", said Suzina smiling holding Comei close.  
  
  
  
Comei then kissed Suzina, then her slowly laid her on the ground and he licked her entire body with his lounge as she undid Comei's shirt and licked his chest and they began to screw around.  
  
-Back To Reality-  
  
Dark Magician Girl then shook her head left and right violently. "He wouldn't! He couldn't! He loves me!!! Right? He did loose his memory... maybe he doesn't remember... well I won't let it happen!!!", said Dark Magician Girl standing proud and tall as she sat down on the porch in human form and pondered a plan.  
  
"What will I do?", Keto said to himself in the dark looking as his deck. He then looked in the mirror.   
  
"Your afraid of getting Dark Magician Girl getting hurt aren't you?", Comei said from the reflection in the mirror. Keto shook his head and laid down onto his bed.  
  
"You must not fear a Shadow Duel Keto... If You do, then would likely fail... remember Totoshinku?", said Comei from the Mirror. How could Keto forget, he clobbered him and he couldn't even reduce Totoshinku to anything less then 7999 life points.  
  
"But... what should happen if she does get hurt? What will happen if Suzina has an Egyptian God card that we don't know about? And I loose???", said Keto looking at Comei in the mirror.  
  
Comei then looked away, it was obvious he didn't hold all the answers.  
  
"Then.... we're doomed...", said Keto answering his own question.  
  
"We are not doomed, maybe there's a power within the Millennium Hand that could help us, she'll obviously try to use her power to manipulate our feelings about her and cause us too loose, but I'm sure we can realize our power!", said Comei from the mirror.  
  
Suddenly the door smashed open and Dark Magician Girl stood there inhaling and exhaling as if she ran a mile or two.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?", said Keto looking at her, Dark Magician Girl was sweating, she then ran up to him and jumped on him, causing him to fall backwards onto his bed as Dark Magician Girl waved her wand causing the door to be re-fixed and locked up nicely.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl! What do you think your doing???", said Keto looking at the insane Dark Magician Girl as she pinned him down onto the bed.  
  
"Shut up and just kiss me...", she replied as she then went down quickly for a huge kiss. She kissed him deeply closing her eyes as Keto didn't respond, he just stared at this crazy...crazy... crazy woman.  
  
She then got off him and slowly went down to him and unzipped his pants. "Dark Magician girl! You shouldn't do this!!! What's gotten into you!?!?", said Keto looking down at her. She then pulled Keto's dick out of his pants and she has no second thoughts as she then gave him a quick blow job.  
  
-From downstairs-  
  
"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!", yelled Keto from upstairs. Kenshin and Dark Magician, in human form, sat on the couch in the living room listening to Keto's demanding on the whereabouts of Dark Magician Girl's Sanity went to.  
  
"What is she doing?", asked Kenshin looking at the Ceiling.  
  
"She's kinda molesting him and trying to come onto him...", replied Dark Magician, who was also looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Really?", said Kenshin putting head down watching the television.  
  
"Yup...", said Dark Magician.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's Jealous..."  
  
"Of who?"  
  
"Suzina"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well it's only a hunch... but I think that maybe while Dark Magician Girl was taking Buster Blader to wax his sword... She thought that Suzina was threatening him to allow her to seduce him or she'll hurt his family or something like that, being how nuts she is, she thought Comei accepted or she worried that Comei and Suzina are secret lovers so Dark Magician Girl is trying to seduce Comei so maybe he'll reconsider sleeping with her and think of a different plan... of course it's only a hunch", explained Dark Magician.  
  
"She knows it's Keto... not Comei right?", asked Kenshin sounding less interested.  
  
"Nope...", replied Dark Magician.  
  
"Do you think she'll notice?"  
  
"Maybe when she goes to sleep"  
  
"Man..... she's crazy..."  
  
"Yeah... I know...".  
  
-back upstairs-  
  
Keto leaned his head back as he wanted to stop Dark Magician Girl, but it was no use. Dark Magician Girl sucked on his dick up and down rapidly at one moment then slowly the next, at times she just took her lounge and licked the sides up and down slowly.  
  
"You know you wanted this for the longest time...", she said as she continued to suck him.  
  
"Actually I was hoping we could wait a few months until we got to know each other a little bit MORE better!", Keto replied with a croak halfway between his sentence.  
  
{He did loose his memory of me... maybe I'll remind him as I go...} she thought to her self as she put his dick deeper into her mouth. Keto then cummed onto Dark Magician Girl's face as he laid back a minute just letting himself go. Dark Magician Girl swallowed every drop. She then crawled upward and put his chest between her legs as she removed her hood and threw it across the room then slowly let her top slip off as she glared down into his eyes.  
  
{Why is she doing this?} Keto thought to himself.  
  
Her breasts where just hanging there, round and so perfect and huge as she then unlocked her skirt then she leaned down to him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off as she kissed his chest as she then went up and kissed Keto deeply closing her eyes, Keto then returned it for the first time. She then arranged herself to have her alined with his dick as she moved her panties aside to reveal her pussy as she put his dick head into her and then slowly moved it into her. Keto leaned his head back as Dark Magician Girl's eyes twitched open and shut a few times. Then she put her hands on his chest and moved herself forward as she was getting fucked by him. "Oh............", she moaned. Keto then moved his hands toward her as he grabbed her thighs and pushed her slowly toward him and away from him, making the fuck more intense. Dark Magician Girl moaned louder with each one as Keto began to sweat.  
  
"Ooohhh............", Dark Magician Girl moaned louder. Keto held in his moaning because he was too busy working on Dark Magician Girl. Keto then fucked her harder and harder as Dark Magician Girl closed her eyes, enjoying this as she laid her head on Keto's chest while taking the fuck. A smack sound came from the jointed parts as Keto grabbed her ass and pushed himself deeper into her. Dark Magician Girl's eyes shot open as tears ran down her face, not tears of sorrow or unpleasantness, but tears of joy. As Keto went Dark Magician Girl then held her self up on her hands, her hair jumping forward and backwards endlessly, her eyes shot wide open, tears and sweat jumped off her every time she was thrust forward and her teeth grinded as she jerked her head upward as the pleasure from her pussy grew more and more grand. Her pussy tightened around Keto's cock. She tried to hold it in but it was difficult. She finally screamed.  
  
"Oh....Oh.....................KETO!!!", she screamed.  
  
-from downstairs-   
  
Kenshin and Dark Magician's head jerked upward as they where then amazed.  
  
"D..D..Did she just say Keto???", asked Kenshin.  
  
"She did....", said Dark Magician.  
  
"But I thought you said she was going after Comei...", said Kenshin looking to Dark Magician.  
  
"I said it was only a hunch...", Dark Magician replied.  
  
Kenshin then looked back up. {Is she really worried of Comei? Or is she just using him as an excuse for Keto?} Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
-upstairs-  
  
"KETO! OH! MORE! HARDER!!!", screamed Dark Magician Girl, closing her eyes an more tears of jot went down her cheek. Keto did get harder as finally Keto felt it coming.  
  
"I'm cumming...", said Keto lacking his voice. Dark Magician Girl then got down and stroked his dick as she witnessed the ejecting cum, she then ate his cum.  
  
Keto closed his eyes and just laid back onto his bed as Dark Magician Girl stood up and smiled at Keto. She then put his Dark Magician Girl clothing on and walked out of his room and shut the door, re-locking it as she leaned against his bedroom door as put her right hand over her mouth.  
  
{I yelled Keto... not Comei... what does that mean? I know that wasn't Comei, but I didn't even stop myself...} She said to herself. She thought for a minute, then, she then smiled.  
  
End  
  
July 23rd 2003  
  
Author's Note: Evening my Loyal fans, I'm sorry to say that On Thursday, July 24th I'll be leaving for a vacation for 2 ½ weeks. So I'm sorry to say that the Shadow duel between Comei and Suzina will have to wait. See you soon!  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 8: Suzina's Secret 


	8. Suzina's Secret Part 1

Chapter 8: Suzina's Secret (Part 1) Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Author's Note: Please Review and give off suggestions if you have any  
  
If you where Keto, you could hear her humming, if you where Dark Magician Girl, you could hear her humming, if you where in the same bed room and Keto and Dark Magician Girl you could hear Keto's Mom humming away at 9:34 in the morning making breakfast, Vanilla flavored Pancakes, scrambled eggs, Toast, Chocolate Milk or Apple Juice, and Bacon, along with an Apple. But what was the occasion? It wasn't his birthday, He didn't get married, or get a job, make Honor roll or even Cut the grass. Keto sat up listening to the humming, and the sweet smell of Breakfast.   
  
"Dark Magician Girl... wake up... My mom is making breakfast", said Keto quietly. But Dark Magician Girl did not move she just slept there, her back to him.  
  
So Keto just got out of bed and walked downstairs in a Black tank top and rugged Black pants as he walked into the Kitchen and saw hand holding a Paper, He assumed it had a Head and body behind the paper so he declared himself that the paper bodied man was his Father. "Hey Mom what smells so good?", asked Keto turning around. He then got the biggest shock of his life. His breakfast was making itself.  
  
"What the hell?!?!?!", said Keto looking toward his father.  
  
"Dad! What's going on where's Mom???", He said sweating.  
  
"Why she's right here.....", said his Dad, but this wasn't his Dad, this was an imposter, this voice was familiar as the man behind the paper put the paper down, crossed his leg and gave the most wicked smile he had yet to see. Totoshinku, he then flashed 3 Cards at Keto, it held pictures of his Mother, father and sister.  
  
"TOTOSHINKU!", yelled Keto noticing his glove was missing.  
  
"I have your family now Keto, Bring me the Millennium Items or your family will Perish!!!!!", said Totoshinku in a raging, echoing voice as flame's bursted from the ground. Totoshinku laughed and laughed and laughed as the world shook and exploded in Keto's face.  
  
"MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Keto jolting up from his bed with his heart pounding incredibly fast. Keto took deep breaths, he was in his room, it was still night out. He looked at his clock, 3:23 am. Lights off, raining outside. Suddenly Dark Magician Girl, without her hood, wearing a pink, see-though blouse with a vision of panties and a bra visible. "Keto! What's wrong?", asked Dark Magician Girl looking worried.  
  
"I...I... had a... a nightmare.... that's all...", said Keto taking deep breaths.  
  
"What about?", asked Dark Magician Girl rubbing his arm. Keto took a drink of Water Dark Magician Girl made appear out of nowhere.  
  
"Totoshinku, he has my parents.... trapped in cards, like my Grandmother....", said Keto relaxing.  
  
"I think he might really have them....", said a familiar voice. Shocked by the sudden voice of Kenshin Keto and Dark Magician Girl jumped a bit.  
  
"Kenshin... you bastard.... don't do that....", said Keto catching his breath again.  
  
"Your parents......... They never came home", said Kenshin walking closer to them, Dark Magician in human disguise followed.  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Keto looking at him.  
  
"They...", said Kenshin slowly pointing to a picture of his family.  
  
"Never..." He shook his head.  
  
"Came..." made a moving jester.  
  
"Home..." widened his arms introducing the house.  
  
Keto stayed up the rest of the night, afraid of more nightmares like he did with Totoshinku, plus he wondered about his parents and sister. They never came. Morning came, The Shadow Duel with Suzina is about to take place. Keto looked tense like a Duel Monster's Tournament. He took a shower, while he stood there in the shower, scrubbing his head with Cherry scented Shampoo, being he loves the smell and taste of cherries, he thought to himself, there where so many things to complain about, a demanded Shadow Duel by a person he talked to for 20 minutes, owning a Millennium Item he regrets owning, Dark Magician Girl being the closest thing ever to actually wants, and in a way needs, to hang with Keto, Kenshin trying to kill him all for a glove he still doesn't understand, Totoshinku taking his Grandmother away, his parents not returning home, the nightmare after nightmare, and yet, all he wanted to do, was to blame someone for his scalp hurting after 10-15 minutes of scrubbing without stop. All this clogged Keto's thoughts, so many problems where changing him, like have cold Showers instead of hot ones, he wore the Black trench coat he hated and thought made him look like a sinner all the time, he drank Pepsi Twist instead of his all favorite Vanilla Coke, and for the first time ever, he felt respected, by Dark Magician Girl that is. What did he do to have so many people hate him? Why does Kenshin just want to Kill him, why can't Totoshinku leave him and his family alone, and why can't his parents and sister ever talk to him or at least leave a message, as a matter of fact, he's rarely seen them, They're out when he goes to bed, and they're out before he can even wake up.  
  
After his shower, Keto got dressed, He wore a White T-Shirt with a long, fierce looking blue dragon on it, Black pants and the Black trench coat he did not like, he then but his deck in his inner coat pocket near his chest. And left with Dark Magician Girl in human mode, Kenshin followed along with Dark Magician in human mode, why? Because this duel might calm his anger that Keto still has his Egyptian God Card, Ra. Dark Magician Girl kept her arm around Keto's, as if he was a gentlemen.  
  
"So, are you ready for the shadow duel Keto, or are you going to freeze in place hoping someone else will save you?", asked Kenshin walking slowly behind him with his arms behind his head.  
  
{Shadow Duel?} Dark Magician girl thought to herself.  
  
"Shut up Kenshin, or I'll knock your head in...", said Keto giving him a dirty look.  
  
"A SHADOW DUEL!?!?!? This is what you and Suzina where talking about yesterday!?!?!?", yelled Dark Magician Girl Growling at Keto.  
  
"Yeah.... what did you think we where doing?", said Keto looking at her puzzled. Dark Magician Girl was furious, her wand appeared out of nowhere and waved it at Keto. Suddenly, a small black cloud appeared over his head, it rained on him, mini lightning bolts shocked him, then a big rock fell on him as it then went away, she then continued walking away angry.  
  
"What was that all about?", asked Keto getting up, dizzy.  
  
"No idea", replied Kenshin.  
  
After 30 minutes of walking, and Dark Magician Girl insulting Keto, they reached the shoreline as the sun was already setting, Suzina was waiting there, her arms folded, she wore the same clothing as yesterday, only Black, she was waiting for him, Buster Blader stood next to her, motionless, his sword in it's sheet sheath on his back.  
  
"You ready Comei? Or Keto?", said Suzina smirking. Keto's Millennium Hand glowed.  
  
"I'm ready, let's begin this duel...", said Comei, narrowing his eyes at her walking down to the shore. The sand was hot and the sounds of seagulls flying all around and splashes from the waves filled the surrounding as Comei on one side, Suzina on the other, starring at each other, narrowing their eyes at one another.  
  
"I never got a chance to ask, what will happen if I win?", asked Comei, more calm then he was 20 minutes ago.  
  
"I'll give you all the information you need on the whereabouts of your family...", said Suzina with little satisfaction. Comei's eyes widened.  
  
"What?!? What have you done with them Suzina!?!?", demanded Comei.  
  
"I do not have them, if I win, well I'll figure that out later...", said Suzina strapping a deck holder onto her arm. Comei did the same as they bother opened it. They both put they're index finger and middle finger on the top card as they had a stare-down. For 2 minutes they starred at each other waiting for a sign to begin. It was quiet, until suddenly, a car backfired. They both then drew their top card as Suzina threw a card at Comei like a Boomerang.  
  
"Let see you take on Empress Judge!", she said as the Water Creature appeared, she was a human shaped monster wearing a silk dress. Comei threw his as Suzina sent Empress Judge after him. "I'll counter attack! With my Magical Cylinders!", said Comei. 2 Cylinders appeared infront of Comei, both pointing at Suzina. Dark Magician Girl then transformed to her normal self and jumped between the Cylinders using her wand to redirect the attack to go into the left cylinder.  
  
"This card combed with a Magician, will absorb the attack.....", said Comei smirking.  
  
"And fires it right back at you!", said Dark Magician Girl pointing her wand as the other Cylinder shot the energy from Empress Judge back at Suzina.  
  
"Mistress Suzina!", said Buster Blader stepping infront of her as the energy went right through him and blasted Suzina backward. Comei then drew another card.  
  
"Now! The offensive assault!!! I'll summon the 2 Thunder Dragon!!!", said Comei throwing 2 cards as two big pale dragons appeared from the cards and lightning bursted everywhere. Comei then threw another card.  
  
"Now I'll activate the Magic of Fusion Gate! This is a field magic card and will change the surrounding as it gives off energy allowing monster to have a self fusion or their own built-in Polymerization, the fusion card", said Comei. The Water disappeared ad the land suddenly became flat, and the entire surrounding turned black with a green outline then green lines appeared in the sky.  
  
"Now my two Dragons! Fuse together to create The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!", ordered Comei. The two dragons then rammed into each other and suddenly began fusing, suddenly a much bigger dragon with two mouths, on 4 legs with a Giant horn took the place or the two dragons as it roared and much bigger bolts of lightning appeared.  
  
"What a coincidence... I had a fusion monster in mind as well.... I summon Marie The Fallen One and The Companionate Nun!", said Suzina throwing 2 cards, a Nun and a woman wearing black clothing with devil wings appeared. "And by using the Magic of your Fusion Gate...... Marie! Nun! Combine yourselves into St. Joan!", said Suzina. The two female monster began to merge with one and a woman took they're place, she wore a knight's armor, with no helmet and a long sword, she had blonde hair. "St. Joan destroy that Dragon! Feminine Sword of Might attack!", ordered Suzina. St. Joan swung her sword at Comei's Dragon, but the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon caught the sword and, using his tail, sent her flying backwards.  
  
"Twin-headed Thunder Dragon! Counter attack! Double Thunder Burst!", said Comei. The Dragon opened both it's mouths and shot two balls of lightning at St. Joan as St. Joan stood her ground, and swung her sword at the attack, the sword slashed through them, canceling them both out.  
  
"A stale mate... they're both at 2800 attack power.... Comei's Dragon's 2nd mouth can be used to stop and equal or weaker opponent's attack while it can attack with hte first or both if he wishes.... then there's St. Joan... her sword is so strong that it can even slay attacks and block them too... it would probably take years for those two monster to finish a 1 on 1 battle", said Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah.... but Suzina AND Comei have Magic and Traps that could easily strengthen their monsters or weaken the opponents, either way, attacking the Deck Master is more important...", said Dark Magician.  
  
Comei drew a card from his deck and smirked a bit, "I have a card that will destroy your St. Joan... I'll place one card face down onto this battle field", said Comei putting the card face down, the card just floated there, face down. "Now Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! Attack! Double Thunder Blast!", ordered Comei as the Dragon opened both his mouths and unleashed the same attack last time.  
  
"But the attack is the same! there's no way that attack will defeat St. Joan! Does her plan on wearing out the sword?", said Dark Magician Girl looking to Kenshin for a little support.  
  
"No really, it's almost impossible for that sword to be worn out, if he kept attacking with the dragon, and wore out the sword, St Joan could easily destroy the Dragon because HE would be weakened too from using so many attacks, just using two doubles the speed of losing it's power...", replied Kenshin.  
  
"Let's not forget, St. Joan is using a sword, so wearing the sword down does nothing to her, giving her enough energy to finish the Dragon, the dragon won't have anytime to respond to a defend or counter attack", said Dark Magician. {But... then again, there's his face down card.... it could be a trap, for St. Joan's counter attack... I learned from our duel to not under estimate Comei... Comei is a Master Gamer, he wouldn't do an amateur strategy like wearing out the opponent with his own energy... lets see what he's up too...} Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
The attack finally struck St. Joan's defensive sword. "Stupid move Comei! The same thing happened last time, and I can't ignore counter attacks What a waste of your energy! St. Joan! Counter Attack!", said Suzina. Comei smirked at St. Joan's Counter attack.  
  
"Thought so... Activate Trap Card!!!", said Comei. "Trap Card!?!?!?!", said Suzina shocked. {I knew it...} Kenshin thought to himself smirking. The Card leapt upward to reveal Dynamite wrapped in string with a Dragon on it, "Blast with Chain! It raises a selected monster that I control's attack power by 500 points!", said Comei Smirking as a chain bursted from the card and wrapped itself around Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's neck like a collar and the Dynamite was the tag. The Dragon used his 2nd mouth to grasp the sword and send her flying backwards, "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! Counter attack! Double Thunder Blast!", said Comei as the dragon unleashed two attacks on St. Joan as St. Joan could not hold off the 1st attack and blew up, into dust, destroyed, the 2nd attack hit Suzina doing 2800 points of damage.  
  
"Its 8000 to 3100, Comei is gonna win this game!", said Dark Magician Girl happily, forgetting that she was pissed off at him.  
  
{She shouldn't celebrate, this is still Comei's match to loose... although I'm placing all my bets on him, I won't be upset or surprised if Suzina has more monsters, stronger even then St. Joan in her arsenal.... we'll just have to wait and see} Kenshin thought to himself, narrowing his eyes to Comei, then Suzina.  
  
"Good Job, no one has ever defeated my St. Joan or brought my life points this low, even in a mortal duel...", said Suzina.  
  
"Thanks, your St. Joan was a great warm up for my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, I hope that wasn't your best monster...", said Comei smirking his cocky smile.  
  
"Oh he'll get warmed up, I'll burn him...", said Suzina sounding more confident. Kenshin narrowed his eyes back to Suzina and studied her carefully {This duel is just getting started.....} he said, as he saw her smile.  
  
It looks like Comei has the upper edge with his powered up Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, but why is Suzina smiling? Is she going crazy, or does she have a monster ever stronger then St. Joan, if so will this be the end for Comei? Find out next time on YuGiOh Xtreme  
  
Next: Chapter 9: Suzina's Secret (part 2) 


	9. Suzina's Secret Part 2

Chapter 9: Suzina's Secret (Part 2) Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Author's Note: Please Review and give off suggestions if you have any  
  
"Good Job, no one has ever defeated my St. Joan or brought my life points this low, even in a mortal duel...", said Suzina.  
  
"Thanks, your St. Joan was a great warm up for my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, I hope that wasn't your best monster...", said Comei smirking his cocky smile.  
  
"Oh he'll get warmed up, I'll burn him...", said Suzina sounding more confident. Kenshin narrowed his eyes back to Suzina and studied her carefully {This duel is just getting started.....} he said, as he saw her smile.  
  
Suzina drew a card from her deck, looked at it and smiled a bit as she threw the card as it floated face down, just as Comei did. She then drew another card and smiled once more. She then played it onto the field, like her last card, face down.  
  
"Empress Judge switch your stance to defensive stance", she said with confidence. Comei drew 2 cards from his deck and looked at both of them carefully as he set them, then he looked at Suzina, then her Empress Judge, {What is she planning? Even If it could protect her from direct damage its still not strong enough to withstand my Dragon's attack...} Comei thought to himself.  
  
"Sorry Suzina but your Empress Judge cannot withstand even one of my dragon's assaults! Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! Double Thunder Blast attack!", he commanded as both mouths opened and unleashed energy. Suzina drew a card quickly and smirked as she revealed the card she drew, I'll play Monster Reborn! To resurrect my St. Joan!", said Suzina and St. Joan flashed out of nowhere. Now I'll play the first face down card I played, Mystical Space Typhoon! And I'll have it destroy the Blast-with Chain around your stupid Dragon's neck!", said Suzina as lightning surrounded by wind struck the Blast-with Chain around Twin-Headed thunder dragon's neck as the bomb attached to the chain flew at Suzina's other face down card. "You've activated his special ability by doing that, it automatically destroys one card on the field that I choose! And I choose you other hidden card!", said Comei as the Bomb suddenly exploded before it touched the card, sand from the surrounding blew everywhere as everyone covered their eyes, even the monsters.  
  
"Your Trap card has been, obliterated!", said Comei. Then the smoked cleared and there was an ugly, little purple elf looking creature standing where the Trap card was, it held a scroll as it opened it up to reveal the word in bold letters "FAKE".  
  
"I thought you'd try and destroy my Trap card Comei, if I did I might have wasted a good trap, so I set a Fake Trap, which does absolutely nothing, so in other words, I tricked you into using your powerful effect to destroy a dud!", said Suzina laughing. The little creature thing laughed at Comei as well as he then evaporated.   
  
"Well That was Pretty tricky....", said Dark Magician looking amused, but not as amused at Kenshin. {It doesn't matter who wins, but when this is over I can duel the loser and take their Millennium Item while their weak...}. The attacks from Comei's Dragon came at Suzina but St. Joan used her sword to deflect them both. Dark Magician Girl looked worried, she bit her bottom lip and hopped Comei would find a way out.  
  
"Just because my attack was deflected doesn't mean I'll loose this duel!", said Comei. Suzina just smiled.  
  
"Oh but it does Comei..... it does.... look at your Dragon Comei...", said Suzina pointing to his Dragon. "What!?!?", said Comei looking at his dragon, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon was sweating and taking in deep breaths, it even looked like he was having a hard time standing up.  
  
"It's exhausted.... By giving off two attacks at once and having to Counter attack, I'm not surprised it's tired and almost out of energy, Comei can't pull off the next Counter attack because his Dragon doesn't have the strength... If it still had the Blast-with Chain it would have enough strength for a counter attack", said Kenshin.  
  
"Then Comei might be finished...", said Dark Magician. Suzina then drew a card, "Now I'll play a Magic Card!", said Suzina. She showed the card, it was an Axe with a face on it. "The Axe of Despair!", said Comei Nervous.  
  
"The Axe of Despair?", said Dark Magician confused a bit,  
  
"An equipt Magic card, it raises the Attack power of a selected monster by 1000 points, and the assault from an Axe slice is truly gore... ", said Dark Magician Girl. An axe suddenly flung at St. Joan from behind like a boomerang as St. Joan put her hand behind her back and caught it as her attack went from 2800 to 3800. Comei shook a bit and then drew a card and widened his eyes a bit.  
  
"Now St. Joan! Use your new assault! Axe Slaying Strike!!", ordered Suzina. St. Joan came at Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon as Comei revealed the card he drew, "Activate Magic Card!!! Tailor of the Fickle!!!", said Comei.  
  
"Oh Shit!!! That allow you to swap an equipt magic card to another monster on the field", said Suzina worried again. The axe in St. Joan's hand suddenly flew at Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon as he caught it, and it melted as Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon absorbed it, raising his attack, "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! Counter Attack! Demon Lightning Blast Attack!", said Comei as Comei's Dragon opened one mouth and created Black Lightning and shot it as it slammed into St. Joan as she was destroyed, again. Then Comei's Dragon laid down for a moment.  
  
"Even with extra power, unleashing a Demon type assault can take a lot out of a drained monster...", said Kenshin not looking surprised. Comei drew another card and saw the one card he thought he'd never see, The God of Ra card. Kenshin suddenly got chills down his spine for a moment. {So he drew my Ra card... I don't understand thought... Comei or Keto should be dead by now... maybe he's stronger then he looks and might take a little time...}. Comei took it and slid it to the bottom of his deck and drew another as Suzina drew a card and just waited there. Comei drew another and summoned a monster, now I'll summon Mad Sword Beast to the field!!!! Attack!!!!! Use your Stabbing Horn attack!", said Comei as a giant Rhino with a sword-like horn Charged at Suzina. Activate Special Ability!!!! Lava Golem!!!", said Suzina revealing the card. "Lava Golem??", said Comei.  
  
"Lava Golem is a special monster that can only be summoned by sacrificing two of my opponent's monsters! And while he's in play you loose 1000 LPs every draw you pull!!!", said Suzina. Comei quickly drew 7 cards as Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon and the halted Mad Sword beast was destroyed. "NO! My Dragon! And my Rhino!!!!", said Comei, he was lucky he drew before the summon. What where his options, before he looked, Suzina set a card to the field face down. Comei then looked at his hand, There was his Monster Reborn, Jinzo, Creature Swap, Thousand Eyes idol, a Black Illusion Ritual, Anti-Raigeki, and Gryphon Wing, not really helpful.  
  
"I may not be able to draw but I can still attack!!!! Lava Golem! Attack her life Points now!!!", said Comei as the giant Lava Monster went in for an assault as Comei played Monster Reborn in the progress, "And I'll play Monster Reborn to resurrect My Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, refreshed and brand new! Go! Thunder Blast attack!", said Comei, the monster began their attacks as the card Suzina had was revealed, "You activated my Gravity Bind trap card! This card stops all monsters with a level of 4 or more from attacking or moving, meaning when I have the right monster, I can finish you! No monster can stand in your way and protect you from a direct assault!!!", said Suzina with the victory smirk.  
  
Comei then laid a card face down, "Sorry but your Gravity Bind is useless as I'll summon Jinzo to the field!!! Jinzo can negate the effects of all Trap Cards played or already in effect", said Comei as a man with Mechanical parts appeared as a card suddenly appeared infront of Suzina, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I play Soulmn Judgement, this Trap card uses the Mach Speed of all Spell Speed, meaning I can pay half my life points to negate your Jinzo and destroy it!", Suddenly, a Man looking like god and two other woman held out their hands as Jinzo suddenly blew up, then they disappeared as Suzina was electrocuted and became weaker from the life point drop.  
  
Comei set a card and then summoned what looked like a ball of a thousand eyes with arms legs, a little cap and something of a party hat, it was the Thousand Eyes Idol to the field, it was a level one monster so it had no effect by the Gravity Bind. Suzina drew a card, "Time to loose Comei...",said Suzina smirking once again, Comei kept his cool.  
  
"Now I'll summon the incredible Queen's Double!!!", she said playing the card, a woman, wearing a crystal crown, a gown and holding pointy crystals between her fingers appeared. "Empress Judge may be weak with only an Attack power of 350, but he has the ability to make her attack go through monsters and attack you directly, with no harm on the monster of course...", said Suzina. Then she played a Magic Card,"And now, with a 2nd Axe of Despair her attack goes to 1350, which will make it easier to crush your life point Comei... Queen's Double! Attack Comei directly repeatedly!!!", ordered Suzina. The Queen's Double then threw numerous crystal-like daggers at Comei, about 8 attacks.  
  
Comei then revealed his hidden card, "Not if I can help it! Activate Creature Swap!!! This Magic card allows me to swap one of my monsters for one of yours and I give you Lava Golem!!!", said Comei.  
  
{Oh Fuck... he can take my Queen's Double...} Suzina thought to herself. A Vortex opened up as Lava Golem and Queen's Double was sucked into it and then where in swapped positions, but the attacks where flying at Comei still. "Comei you idiot! You can still move!!!", yelled Kenshin.  
  
"He can't... if he moves even a step in the Fusion Gate his body will be absorbed by the magic of the field and will be fused with another monster or person, and I can't tell wether its permanent or not, I don't think he'd want to take a risk like that", replied Dark Magician.  
  
Dark Magician Girl then began to cry a bit. "COMEI!!!!!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!", she yelled falling to her knees in fear. Comei braced for impact as a burst of light appeared. Comei looked as the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon began to start budging from the Gravity Bind, but it was being pushed down, but the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon didn't give up. Time started to freeze as the crystal Dagger suddenly slowed infront of Comei's face, Comei moved back a bit, and was on the verge of falling over. Suddenly, the crystal dagger turned yellow, and exploded without touching Comei. Everyone paused, what had happened? Was the attack obliterated? Suzina created the attack to surface the Thousand Eyes Idol and the Gravity Bounded monsters. Suddenly, the Gravity Bind Holding down the Twin-Headed thunder dragon and the Lava Golem on Suzina's side erupted and shattered with the sound of glass smashing following. The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon had Done it! He Broke through the Gravity Bind, his horn was sparking with electricity.  
  
"The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon transported his energy into the crystal Dagger, he put so much into them they exploded before impact...", said Dark Magician Girl standing up looking somewhat released. Comei was brushing dust from his face, standing up straight again. The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon walked to Comei and looked at him as Comei smirked at him. "Thank You Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon... you saved me...", said Comei with relief. The Dragon then rubbed against him a bit and turned to Suzina, who was remarkably pissed off. "It looks like your plan backfired Suzina!", said Comei back with his dark smirk of victory.  
  
"But remember! My Lava Golem is much stronger! Destroy his Dragon NOW!!!", said Suzina as Lava Golem charged at the Dragon, Comei used this moment to draw, then played a Magic Card of two shaking hands. "Activate United We Stand!!!", said Comei, suddenly, Thousand Eyes Idol, and Queen's Double Jumped on Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's back as his attack rose from 2800 to 5200! "With this card the monsters I control loan their energy to a selected Monster of my choice and raise his attack point by 800, including himself, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon block it and Counter attack!", said Comei. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon then unleashed incredible Lightning at Lava Golem stopping him in his tracks and blowing him up as Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon went in for the kill. "GO! Double Thunder Blast attack!!!", said Comei, the mighty Dragon then opened his jaws and unleashed two attacks as they slammed into Suzina before she could draw a card from Lava Golem being destroyed. Her Life Point have been depleted, Comei Wins.  
  
Suzina fell to her knees as Queen's Double disappeared and all disappeared, returning to normal, Suzina, was a mess, her clothing was tattered and she has burn marks from the thunder. She was also taking deep breaths. Dark Magician Girl ran up to Comei, who transformed back to Keto. "Keto! You and Comei did it! You really did it!", she said jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. "How do you know I'm Keto?", asked Keto. She smiled brightly, "I don't know, I can just tell!", said Dark Magician Girl. Keto looked to Suzina who had partially fainted. And just as he had done for Kenshin, he brought her home to heal.  
  
Morning came, she had been sleeping for nearly a day, she jolted upward and looked left and right, Keto was sitting in a chair watching a TV, Kenshin was sitting in another chair watching TV as well, Dark Magician in human form was napping on another bed next to Suzina, and her Buster Blader, with his sword withdrawn and leaning against the wall was meditating in a corner near her, Dark Magician Girl, in human form, then came in with some crackers and a can of cheese. "Oh look, she's up", she said looking to Suzina with a smile. Suzina got up and looked at a chair near Buster Blader, all her clothing was sitting in the chair sloppily. She then suspected she was naked but was not, she looked in a mirror, her entire chest area was wrapped with bandages like a bikini top, and bandages covering her private area as well as half of her left leg and one bandage around her right shoulder. "Ok, which one of you stripped me and washed me?", she then demanded. They all pointed to Dark Magician Girl. "Oh... ok...", she said revealed. She then sat back onto the bed she was on, Dark Magician Girl then gave her a cup of water and some crackers. "Thanks... she said taking the water and cheese covered crackers. Keto then moved his chair closer to her and sat down. "Ok, I've defeated you, now tell me what I want to know", he said a little kind and a little demanding. She took a sip of the water.  
  
"As you know... my name is Suzina... I used to work for Totoshinku...", she said.  
  
"Boooooooring... get to the parts that matter, like Keto's missing family...", said Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"I was getting to that... anyway, I was working at the club 2 nights ago by Totoshinku's side..."  
  
"Did he pay you to rock the bed?", asked Kenshin suddenly. They all stared at him like he was the biggest idiot. "What?!?!", said Kenshin.  
  
"Hell No... I'm a lesbian...", replied Suzina.  
  
"A Lesbian with the Millennium Locket, nice combo...", said Dark Magician.  
  
"How is that a nice combo?", asked Keto.  
  
"The Millennium Locket can manipulate the opposite sex of the controller, in her case, a man, but because she's a lesbian she won't go far into tempting them, plus no man had a greater desire then to either sleep with a lesbian or watch one in action", said Dark Magician.  
  
"Bingo... anyway, Keto........ he has your family trapped in the cards too, he knew I was going to betray him, so he gave me a chance to run, but I had to tell you that time to save your Family's souls are running out... He's only giving you a month...", said Suzina.  
  
Keto jumped a bit as he made the tightest fist ever. "A Month!?!?!?!?!?!? I don't even know where to find the others!!! They could be in Japan for all I know!!!", said Keto out loud.  
  
"I don't know what else to tell you Keto...", said Suzina looking down.  
  
{One Month... one lousy month to find these Millennium Items...} Keto thought to himself.  
  
Keto then went outside, and hoped a Meteorite hit him in the head and killed him.  
  
What will Keto do?  
  
Can he find the other Millennium Items? Or will he find a way to stop Totoshinku?  
  
Is Suzina a friend? Or Foe?  
  
There's more to come, next time on YuGiOh Xtreme  
  
Next: Chapter10: Flight to Russia!!! 


	10. Flight to Russia

Chapter 10: Flight to Russia Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Author's Note: Please Review and give off suggestions if you have any, also I've added the ID number of a New Card or Monster put into the story. Go To www.yugiohcards.com to find these card easily! Please also note that I do not have ID numbers of Egyptian God cards or anything without an ID.  
  
Keto woke up to a decent morning, regardless of Totoshinku threatening to murder his family, he felt good, but he didn't know why.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT!", yelled a familiar male voice.  
  
"OH COM'ON1 YOU'LL WEAR THAT OUTFIT BUT YOU WON'T WEAR THIS?!?!?!!?", yelled an even familiar female voice. Keto looked out of his bedroom door, his hair messed up. Dark Magician in human form was running around the hallways from Dark magician Girl, also in human form. Dark Magician had looked like he had been running all morning, Dark Magician Girl came following holding a red, leather skirt/dress.  
  
"Oh Com'on! I just want you to try it on!!!", said Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Fuck No!!! I'm not wearing a girl's pimp clothing!!!", said Dark Magician leaping over the couch trying to evade her more. She still followed him.  
  
"But I need it stretched a bit by someone tall!!!", said Dark Magician Girl. Buster Blader, who was meditating in the corner of the living room, was about to burst until his looked up with an angry look, it showed even with the mask.  
  
"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY!?!?!?!!? GOD DAMNIT!!!", yelled Buster Blader. He may have screamed it, but at least he graced them with words, so he can talk. He went back to meditation.  
  
Keto walked into the kitchen to find Kenshin sitting at the table drinking one of the Pepsi's in the Fridge and Suzina reading a magazine. "Morning...", said Keto with a grumble, he scratched his head.  
  
"Morning...", They both replied with half-assed effort. Keto took a Pepsi from the fridge as he sat at the table too. There was a map on the table, it was opened, he decided to just look at it.... {North America... South America... Japan... Australia... } he thought to himself, suddenly, his Millennium Hand ached when he looked at Russia. He tried to hide it, but let out an "ow".  
  
"What's wrong?", asked Suzina looking from behind the magazine.  
  
"Nothing... My hand just ached...", said Keto.  
  
"Oh... ok...", replied Suzina looking back to her magazine. Keto then looked at the continents again, with no pain, but when he looked at Russia again, it hurt again. Keto clenched his teeth and took in some air, giving off a crappy somewhat of a whistle. Suzina eyes Keto "you sure your all right?", asked Suzina as if testing him.  
  
"It's my Millennium Hand, it stings every time I look at Russia on this map", said Keto looking at the map. Suzina and Kenshin looked at it.  
  
"Maybe the spirit inside your Millennium Hand doesn't like Russia", said Kenshin.  
  
"I don't think that's it", said Suzina looking at Kenshin like a moron.  
  
"It's because it was an old battlefield...", said a female voice behind them. They looked, Dark Magician Girl was peering over Kenshin's shoulder looking at the map.  
  
"A battlefield?", said Suzina.  
  
"Yes... about 5000 years ago, during the chaos of the Millennium War, there was a horrible battle on the grounds of Russia, but at the time it wasn't Russia, it was called Mahaddacumo... it was named for the great Pharaoh about 2480 years before Comei was Pharaoh, Comei went there with his troops but something happened there, he forbid me from going there and when he returned, never spoke a word of the fight, to this day, I never knew what happened there", said Dark Magician Girl  
  
"Then let's go", said Kenshin standing up.  
  
"Go where? To Russia???", said Suzina.  
  
"Noooo........... to Africa, I heard it's lovely there this time of the year.... Of course Russia!!!", said Kenshin. Suzina smacked Kenshin over the head. "Hey dumb ass! How are we supposed to go there??? Do you have any hidden money that we don't know about?!?!?!?!", yelled Suzina.  
  
Don't you know anything about your Millennium Item? We can use flying monsters", said Kenshin smirking at her holding a few Dragon and Winged-Beast cards.  
  
"You mean we can summon Monsters from the Shadow Realm outside of duels?", asked Keto.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you knew", said Dark Magician girl looking at Keto.  
  
"Oh how stupid of me... I just got my Millennium Item, and I can't believe I knew I can summon monsters outside of duels.... My bad...", said Keto looking at Dark Magician Girl with sarcasm.  
  
Keto, Kenshin and Suzina looked through their decks and Collections to see what kinds of monsters they could use. "I think I'll use this one... Harpy Lady (MRD-008)", said Suzina holding up a card of a Bird-Woman.  
  
"I guess I could use Red Eyes Black Dragon(LOB-070)...", said Kenshin holding a card of a Black Dragon. "And I can use Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-001)...", said Keto. "Oh! I need to get ready!!!", said Dark Magician Girl running upstairs. They watched her run out of the kitchen, followed to sound of her running upstairs and making loud crashing noises. They all starred at the roof above them as they then followed the sound of footsteps running downstairs, as Dark magician Girl suddenly ran into the kitchen holding a bag looking happy. "Ready!!!!", she said cheerfully. They never bothered to ask what she was doing. They went outside and walked into the backyard where there was privacy. Suzina then held up her card "I summon you! Harpy Lady!" a Black Hole opened and shined as Harpy Lady plunged out of the Shadow Realm and appeared before Suzina. "What about Buster Blader?", asked Keto. Harpy Lady grasped Suzina's good wrist and Suzina held on to Harpy Lady as she began to go up, "Oh, he'll catch up, he'll be there before we will", said Suzina smiling. "Ok...", said Keto unsure.  
  
"My Turn... I call upon you Red Eyes Black Dragon!", said Kenshin, then a black dragon with deep red eyes came out of the black hole too screeching loudly.  
  
"SHHHHH!!!!! Don't roar here!!!!", said Kenshin. Kenshin the jumped onto Red Eye's back then Dark Magician in his normal form jumped on as well.  
  
"Ok Keto, your up, hurry before the vortex closes and you have to open it up again", said Dark Magician Girl. "Oh...Right!", said Keto focused. He held out the card "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Dragon! Come forth!", called Keto. Suddenly a giant White Dragon with sparkling Blue Eyes, spreading his wings roared loudly, pushing Keto back a bit. Keto got onto Blue Eye's back, holding onto his neck, Dark Magician Girl changed to her normal form and then put her arms around Keto's waist. The vortex closed as they flew upward, near the clouds.  
  
"Ok! Red Eyes! Take me to Russia!", said Kenshin, Red Eyes then roared as flew the opposite direction where Kenshin was facing, he was flying fast. "Follow him Harpy Lady!", said Suzina, Harpy Lady then flew in the same direction. Keto just floated there on Blue Eyes, there was a huge problem. "Keto, what's wrong? Aren't you gonna follow?", said Dark Magician Girl looking at Keto, she noticed him sweating.  
  
"I c... c... can't....", said Keto.  
  
"Why not?", asked Dark Magician Girl. Keto gulped.  
  
"I... I'm afraid of heights....", said Keto looking down. Dark Magician Girl looked down, "Oh... we are ways up, I mean falling would send you straight to your death unless the speed of your fall doesn't burn you first...", said Dark Magician Girl. Keto's eyebrow twitched. He then smacked her on the head.  
  
"OW! What was that for?!?!?!?", yelled Dark Magician Girl holding her head looking pissed at Keto. "Your not helping the situation!!!", barked Keto. The Millennium Hand then shined as Keto's Dark Eyes appeared, Comei re-surfaced. "If Keto is afraid of heights, then I'll take over, I'm not afraid of heights, I trust my Dragon...", said Comei petting Blue Eyes. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Full Speed! Head to Russia!!!", said Comei loudly. Blue Eyes roared and took off at great speed. Blue Eyes finally caught sight of Red Eyes and Harpy Lady and flew a bit past them.  
  
"Took you long enough, why did you take so long?", yelled Kenshin from Red Eyes.  
  
"Keto was afraid of heights so Comei took over", yelled Dark Magician Girl.  
  
-one hours passes-  
  
"Come On Comei! Your monster is sooooooo slow!!!", said Kenshin, his Red Eyes and Comei's Blue Eyes where racing to make a touchdown first.  
  
"Blue Eyes! White Lightning attack!", said Comei pointing to the side of Red Eyes. Blue Eyes opened his jaw and gathered energy and shot it at Red Eyes.  
  
Kenshin went from a smile to a wide mouth and shot out eyes. "Woah! Let's talk about this!!!", yelled Kenshin, The attack flew right past Red Eyes and made Red Eyes flinch and fall back a bit as Blue Eyes flew straight past him and landed first.  
  
"That was Cheap Comei!!!", said Kenshin pissed off. Comei smirked at him.  
  
"I know, It didn't cost me a cent to do it!", he said holding up two fingers for a "V" symbol.  
  
Suzina's Harpy Lady landed and Suzina let go of her grasp and looked left and right. "Um....... in the tree!", said Suzina. Just then, Buster Blader jumped out of the tree, stood tall and folded his arms. "How does he do that?", asked Comei.  
  
"You know.... I don't know", said Suzina tilting her head to the left.  
  
"Well where here, now what?", said Dark Magician going into human form. Dark Magician Girl did the same jumping off Blue Eyes. They all held up their cards as the Monsters they used to fly to Russia disappeared into the cards. "I 2nd that, what do we do now?", said Kenshin. In the progress Comei became Keto now that they where no longer flying.  
  
"Well we know nothing, but Dark Magician Girl should, What do we do now?", asked Keto looking at Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician Girl smiled like an innocent little girl.  
  
"I honestly have no idea!!!", said Dark Magician Girl still smiling. They all looked at her and imagined torturing her.  
  
Suddenly, Keto's Millennium Hand glowed and was now in control of Keto's hand as it held up on finger pointing South to where they where standing. Keto looked as if he's trying to resist something. "Now what?", asked Kenshin.  
  
"My Millennium Hand... It's tugging me in that direction...", said Keto pulling back, but the Millennium Hand was pulling him even harder.  
  
"Then let's follow it's direction, maybe it wants us to know something", said Suzina putting her hands on her thighs.  
  
"Lets go then", said Keto, they then walked in the direction that the hand pointed to. It eventually led them through a village, a mountain, then to an abandoned Village.  
  
"I ghost town...", said Kenshin unamused.  
  
"Isn't this the village where diseases where most effected and people went insane and slaughtered each other?", asked Keto.  
  
"Yep... Men went crazy, raped woman and Animals thinking they where woman, Children at the tender age of 8 shot and butchered their parents, even the animals went insane, why, no one knows, they had to resort to killing everyone in the village to prevent them from reaching the outside, the weird thing was, the men sent to finish the people, killed them and went insane themselves, so the set up a Swat far from the village and shot the police sent in there cold in there tracks", said Suzina.  
  
"Hey guys look, over there, a body, and another body, and even more bodies", said Kenshin pointing to Skeleton to corps and to more Skeletons and corps. They all wore tattered and old police uniforms. "Well the Millennium hand is pointing into the village, I guess we need to go in...", said Keto.  
  
They wandered into the village and looked around, there where bloodstains, corps, skulls and bone pieces everywhere. Finally the hand pointing a to a small little house, they walked inside, the place was completely damaged. There was definitely a struggle.  
  
Keto followed the Millennium Hand until it eventually led him to a blood stained book. It was an old diary. Next to it was a box, a small black box with the Millennium Symbol engraved on it. The Millennium Hand finally stopped glowing. The others just wandered around, looking everywhere. Keto began to read the Diary.  
  
-Diary-  
  
March 23, 1948:  
  
It has been months but I've finally reached the Village of Ponota, a village in Russia, home to the most peacefulness of people. I have just returned from what appear to old Ruins from Ancient Times, when Egypt was the power of the world, but deeper inside the Ruins where Ancient Egyptian markings, it eventually led me to a chamber, a well locked chamber, using some funds I had help in blowing up the entrance to the chamber. Inside, was a box, a very old box from the Egyptian times. It was difficult but I managed to open the box.  
  
What was inside I didn't expect, it was a playing card, what I believe the tablets said, was a Duel Monster of incredible power, so powerful it had to be locked away. This was extraordinary! I took the box with me to the village to research it even more. But when I returned, the village people have gone mad! One by one, they are turning insane, killing others and doing what should never be done infront of Children or any living thing, I'm afraid that they may come after me. Is this box I found cursed? Or is it a dieses?  
  
I fear it might be a curse, so in order to make sure that this artifact is protected, I will lock it away in my luggage to pro...  
  
-end-  
  
There was no more, there was a scribble mark going down the page after he wrote "o" blood covered the page as he looked down. Next to the chair. There was a body, a headless body with a huge bloody area in the crotch area, he was eaten too, the human teeth marks prove someone tried to make a meal of him.  
  
"Hey guys, there's a headless body near this old Diary", said Keto looking at him, it had to be the same guy. But what did they do with his head?  
  
Kenshin opened a freezer no longer functioning, moldy water spilled everywhere as a head with a dick in the mouth was sitting there, rotting, it's hair looked like it had been through hell and the was blood all over the neck part.  
  
'OH FUCKING GOD!!! And I found the guy's head and dick!!! OH MAN! This is gross!", said Kenshin backing up.  
  
They all covered their noses, the smell was the worst smell ever.  
  
"You mean that things been rotting with a dick in it's mouth in a freezer for 60 years?!?!?!?! FUCKING GROSS! TOO FUCKING GROSS!", said Suzina more disgusted then she has even been in her life. Keto then came into the room also looking disgusted by the smell.  
  
"I found this.. HOLY MOTHER FUCKING FUCKER OF GODS!!!! A HEAD IN A BUSTED UP FREEZER!!!", said Keto jumping back, dropping the box.  
  
"Not to mention the Dick in it's mouth, who ever did this was a sick person", said Kenshin covering his nose. Keto covered his nose and held up the box. "I found this box", said Keto.  
  
"What's inside?", asked Suzina.  
  
"I don't know, let's open it and find out", said Keto. Keto then held his breath and used all his strength to open the lid, there was a duel monster card in it, upside down, showing off the back.  
  
"Just like Dark Magician Girl...", said Keto letting go of his breath.  
  
He reached for it with his Millennium Hand, the hand glowed, then the card glowed and suddenly, a beam of light bursted from the card as it flew around outside, the others wen to go catch it while Keto flipped the card over to see what the horrible monster of destruction was. His eyes shot open.  
  
"This... this can't be the monster of complete death... There's no way!!!!", said Keto looking horrified as to what he had unleashed.  
  
What is the horrible Dark Monster released from the Card? Can Keto and the others stop it before it becomes truly free? What secret powers does it hold? And introducing the adorable Kuriboh! This will be one chapter you WILL NOT want to miss!!! Next time on YuGiOh Xtreme  
  
Next: Chapter11: The Mischievous Kuriboh! 


	11. The Mischievous Kuriboh!

Chapter 11: The Mischievous Kuriboh! Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Author's Note: Please Review and give off suggestions if you have any, also I've added the ID number of a New Card or Monster put into the story. Go To www.yugiohcards.com to find these card easily! Please also note that I do not have ID numbers of Egyptian God cards or anything without an ID.  
  
Also: I have Good news and Bad News readers, Bad News: Season 1 of YuGiOh Xtreme draws to a close, it will end on Chapter 18, no later, no less. Good News: YuGiOh Xtreme can continue on, having the 2nd season!!! How? I need reviews, that's how, when I started this saga I had reviews like you wouldn't believe! But It's starting to go downhill, if the story continues to be un popular, I must cease YuGiOh Xtreme. So R&R and give yourself, a season 2!!! Enjoy!  
  
"Why...... why did it have to be this monster!??!!? It's... IMPOSSIBLE! This monster is the cause of all these Killings???", said Keto looking shocked. Keto's Millennium Hand glowed once more, he was once again, Comei. Comei picked up the box and the card and ran outside to meet the others.  
  
While Comei was running to catch up with the others, Suzina and Kenshin along with Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician and Buster Blader chased the shining orb of light that sprouted from the box. Kenshin held up a card, "Your not getting away!!! Go! Spellbinding Circle (MRL-006)!!!", shouted Kenshin tossing a trap card. Suddenly a giant ring appeared and snagged the glowing orb in it's place.  
  
"Got you!!!", said Kenshin proud of himself. The Circle suddenly snapped as the orb formed and began transforming into a giant Dragon. It was yelled with gigantic wings, It was the God Of Ra!!!  
  
"Impossible! Comei is holding Ra!", shouted Dark Magician Girl stopping dead in her tracks. Kenshin was happy, but hiding it with confusion, but the more he hid it, the more he became confused. {What's going on? Could there be more then on God of Ra? And if So, who is controlling it? Or is it under it's own free will?} Kenshin thought to himself. Ra roared loudly at them all, all of them, even Buster Blader, the least likely to be afraid of the group backed up. Suzina then stepped forward.  
  
"Ra need's a master's life points to gain attack and defense power! Buster Blader destroy Ra now!!!", ordered Suzina. Buster Blader gripped his sword and charged at the fierce god. Just then, the sword had no effect on it whatsoever, it went right through him!!!  
  
"How could Buster Blader's Sword just go through him without the slightest bit of resistance or cut???", said Suzina backing up again.  
  
"Because It's not the God of Ra... It's a fake...", said the voice of Comei catching up to them.  
  
"A fake? How could it be a fake, nothing can imitate a monster like Ra besides the Living arrow card, and Magic/Spell cards don't activate by themselves", said Kenshin.  
  
"Because it's a trick monster...", said Comei looking at Ra hardly afraid.  
  
{He could be right, the last time he fought against Ra, Comei himself was petrified of the Egyptian God... but not this time, he's so confident... like it posses no threat...} Dark Magician girl thought to himself.  
  
"Drop the disguise..... Kuriboh (MRD-071)!!!", demanded Comei. Ra looked down at Comei, showing no signs of attack.  
  
"Kuriboh?", they all said looking at Ra.  
  
Ra then exploded into a giant sky full of colored ribbons, and in the place of Ra's head, was a little fuzz ball, with big eyes, and little paws and feet, it was the Mischievous Kuriboh.  
  
"Krrrrrrreeee!!!!", screeched the Kuriboh with joy. Kenshin, Suzina, Dark Magician and Buster Blader suddenly became ashamed that they backed away, from a Kuriboh, a VERY weak monster who hardly posses a threat.  
  
"It's so cute!!! Come here you little cutie!!!", squealed Dark Magician Girl holding out her arms for a hug. "Kree!!!", yipped Kuriboh, he then zoomed down to her arms and gave her a big hug as Dark Magician Girl returned the hug.  
  
"Awww.... can we keep him Comei?? Please???? PLEASE???", she said giving him the puppy face. Comei scratched is head, "I guess...", said Comei.  
  
"NO WAY!!!", yelled Kenshin.  
  
Dark Magician became his normal form and poised his staff at Kuriboh, Buster Blader Prepared to swing his sword. "That thing is a ghoul! A demon! It made the people become incredibly insane!!! It had Hundreds of innocent people killed!!! It must be destroyed!", shouted Suzina. Kuriboh buried himself into Dark Magician Girl's chest for protection.  
  
"I'm sure he had a reason, at least let's give him a chance to make up for what he did!!!", said Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"That's nice, But I'm not taking that gamble!!!", shouted Kenshin.  
  
"Neither am I!!!", said Suzina. Kuriboh then shed a tear as if he where a child witnessing his parents yelling at each other. Dark Magician Girl turned, protecting Kuriboh.  
  
"I won't let you hurt him!!!", Yelled Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"MOVE woman!!! Or you'll be joining him!!!", yelled Dark Magician. Dark Magician Girl stood her ground, protecting Kuriboh.  
  
Kenshin was becoming annoyed. "Sorry Darma... but we're doing what we think is right, activate Gravity Bind!!!", said Suzina holding up the Gravity Bind card she used on Comei's Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. Suddenly Dark Magician Girl was covered with green strips, then she plunged to the ground, unable to move at all, Kuriboh was now open for kill.  
  
"Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!!!", order Kenshin. Dark Magician held out his hand to destroy Kuriboh. Suddenly the area became invert as his attack began to effect Kuriboh.  
  
"Dark Magician! Counter attack!!!", said Comei. Suddenly, Kenshin's Dark Magician's attack was canceled out. Another Dark Magician stood infront of Kuriboh, he was different then Kenshin's Dark Magician, this one had blond hair, his skin looked more green then white, and he was actually wearing black.  
  
"My Dark Magician (LOB-005) canceled out your Dark Magician attack using his own Dark Magic attack, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to harm Kuriboh", said Comei standing aside from the new Dark Magician.  
  
"You cannot let that little hairball live!!! Don't you know what he's done???", said Kenshin.  
  
"He doesn't deserve a 2nd chance!!!", said Suzina.  
  
"I could have let you both died for trying to take my Millennium Hand, but instead I gave you a 2nd chance in living and took care of you until your injuries healed, especially when you, Kenshin, threatened to destroy the remainder of the world and unleash monsters from the Shadow Realm", said Comei starring at the coldly. Suzina and Kenshin then thought for am indue and looked away disgusted, defeated.  
  
Comei turned to Kuriboh, gave him a smile, and held out his arm to let Kuriboh onto his shoulder. Kuriboh jumped with happiness and leaped up Comei's arm and sat on Comei's shoulder. Comei smiled at the Kuriboh and re-called the Dark Magician. Then played a Magic Card. "I summon the spell of the Mystical Space Typhoon (MRL-047)!", shouted Comei.  
  
Suddenly, a hurricane appeared out of nowhere as lightning struck Dark Magician Girl, not harming her but destroying the Gravity Bind holding her down. She got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Ohhh... Kuriboh, are you ok?", she said running up to Kuriboh and giving him a big hug.  
  
"Krreeeee!!!!", yipped Kuriboh with excitement. Kenshin and Suzina however, did not want to be anymore then 40 miles from where they where just standing.  
  
"Can we go home now?", moaned Suzina. Comei was just about to say yes when Kuriboh began looking ferocious, it swung it's paws in Suzina's direction, as if trying to attack her.  
  
"See??? He's already planning to kill us!!!", sad Kenshin pointing at Kuriboh.  
  
"No... Master... something else is coming... and it's not a mortal...", said Dark Magician. Comei's Millennium Hand then once again pointed in the same direction that Kuriboh wanted to attack, then Suzina's Millennium locket glowed, and Kenshin's Millennium Pendant glowed.  
  
"It must be another Millennium Item...", said Dark Magician Girl holding onto Kuriboh.  
  
Suddenly, the sky faded, and became as black as night with mist everywhere, making the background horrifying. Then the Millennium Items glowed even more as 3 figures in rugged old robes walked toward them, they held Duel Monsters cards in they're hands. "I'll bet I know what they want...", said Buster Blader glaring at the 3 figures.  
  
"A Shadow game...", whispered Comei, Kenshin and Suzina. The robed people stopped a few feet from Comei, Suzina and Kenshin. Both sides glared at each other, without saying a word for 2 minutes until Kuriboh made little growl sounds at the three strangers.   
  
"Kuriboh... shhhhhh....", whispered Dark Magician Girl as if Kuriboh where a baby.  
  
"Who are you?", demanded Comei.  
  
"We are messengers of master Totoshinku, he is becoming very unpleased with the fact you have made no effort to finding to other Millennium Items, so he has come to make a deal with you... hand over that Kuriboh and he'll give you another year to look for the Millennium Items!", said Figure 1 pointing to Kuriboh.  
  
{Kuriboh? What's so special about this Little Kuriboh, surely it can't be THAT special...} Kenshin thought to himself. Comei smiled.  
  
"Sorry, but no deal, I plan on finding the remaining Millennium Items then less than a month, as for Kuriboh... he's staying with us!", said Comei with his duel face on. The 2nd figure shook his head, "well we're sorry to say this, but even if you refused, we can't return without Kuriboh, so we're gonna have to duel you, if you loose we take your Millennium Items, banish you to the shadow realm and TAKE Kuriboh!!!", said Figure 3. Comei smiled again.  
  
"Deal...", said Comei. They all looked at him as if his face just blew up. Comei then took a card out of his deck and slipped it into Kenshin's deck without showing it to him.  
  
"It's time you proved yourself Kenshin...", said Comei.  
  
"Prove myself??? Prove What!?!?! That I can actually duel!?!?! I ought to kill you now!!!", yelled Kenshin feeling insulted.  
  
"No... to prove if I can trust you to save my back while I'm saving yours in battle", said Comei looking at him carefully.  
  
"Grrrr.... I have no intention of helping any of you, when this is over I will claim all the Millennium Items and rules the world!!!", barked Kenshin. Once again, Comei smirked that cocky smile at Kenshin.  
  
"I'll bet you will Kenshin...", said Comei turning from him.  
  
Kenshin then talked to himself in his head, {I will not help them, I WILL have the Millennium Items, he thinks I'm his friend... there's no such thing as a friends....}  
  
-Kenshin's flashback-  
  
"KENSHIN!!!", screamed the Sam as he fell.  
  
"SSSSAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kenshin holding out his hand, as a tear dripped from a cheek to his arm and to his finger tips, following Sam.  
  
-reality-  
  
{There... is no such thing... friends... are nothing...} Kenshin said to himself.  
  
"We'll start with 8000 life points, if one team member falls, the team does not loose, but, should the other fall then the game ends, understand?", said Figure 1.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Ready then?", said Figure 2.  
  
"LET'S DUEL!", all 6 said.  
  
{No... such... thing... as a friend...} Kenshin said once again.  
  
Who is Sam? Will Kenshin prove that he is trustworthy? What is so Special about the Little Kuriboh that cursed an entire village to go insane? There's more to come and the secret behind Kenshin's past is revealed!!! Next time on YuGiOh Xtreme  
  
Next: Chapter12: Prove yourself Kenshin 


	12. Prove Yourself Kenshin!

Chapter 12: Prove Yourself Kenshin Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Author's Note: Please Review and give off suggestions if you have any, also I've added the ID number of a New Card or Monster put into the story. Go To www.yugiohcards.com to find these card easily! Please also note that I do not have ID numbers of Egyptian God cards or anything without an ID.  
  
Also: I have Good news and Bad News readers, Bad News: Season 1 of YuGiOh Xtreme draws to a close, it will end on Chapter 18, no later, no less. Good News: YuGiOh Xtreme can continue on, having the 2nd season!!! How? I need reviews, that's how, when I started this saga I had reviews like you wouldn't believe! But It's starting to go downhill, if the story continues to be un popular, I must cease YuGiOh Xtreme. So R&R and give yourself, a season 2!!! Enjoy!  
  
Keys:  
  
** = Play the Song "Loose Yourself" by Eminem  
  
{ } = Thoughts  
  
- = time shift  
  
Comei's eyes where focused on the mystery duelist's cards, the moment he could see they strategy, the instant he could counter it using a possible combination of his cards with Suzina's, But... could he trust Kenshin to help him out? Comei looked at Kenshin, he was determined, but then again, he also looked nervous. Comei just stared at him for a moment and cracked a smile and looked toward the mystery duelists once again.  
  
"He... we'll take out Comei first since he poses the most of a threat...", said Figure 3. The other two nodded. Comei, Suzina and Kenshin drew cards.  
  
"I'll summon the Mystical Elf(LOB-062) in defensive position!!!", said Suzina. The elf with the green dress kneeled infront of Suzina enchanting a spell that no one could understand.  
  
"I'll summon my Vorse Raider(KA-06) in attack position!!!", said Kenshin. The beast wielding the double sided blade stood before Kenshin ready to strike.  
  
"And I'll summon my Maha Valio in the attack position!!!", said Comei as the mystical spell caster appeared before Comei as Comei played another card. "And I'll activate two of my Axe of Despairs! If one can power up a monster by 1000, then two can add 2000!!!", smiled Comei. Suddenly the two Spell cards bursted out two Axe as they flung toward Maha Valio, and Maha caught them both and swung them around like a show off expert.  
  
"And... since Maha Valio gains an extra 500 for every equipt Spell card on him, he gains and extra 500, adding 1000 more to his Attack!", said Comei finishing.  
  
"His attack is 4550!!!", said Figure 1 stepping back a bit.  
  
All three figures drew 4 cards and showed no signs of smiling, but the laugh hidden under their breaths gave it away.  
  
"We Summon... 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons!!!", all three said as 9 Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared before them! {Three Blue Eyes??? Oh shit... then they must have also planned on using... Polymerization! The Fusion Card!} Comei thought to Himself.  
  
"And we also play Polymerization fusing our Blue Eyes White Dragons!!!", all three said showing them the cards.  
  
Each Blue Eyes fused into one creating three 3-headed Dragons with 4500 Attack Power! The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(P3-01)!!! "Still not enough to beat Maha Valio! Go Maha Valio slaughter the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons!!!", ordered Comei.  
  
Figure 1 drew a card "Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!!! Destroy an Axe of Despair!!!", said Figure one as a lightning Bolt struck the Left Axe, dropping Maha Valio from 4550 to 3050.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Counter attack!!! Neutron Blast!!!", said Figure 1. Blue Eyes used his tail to smack Maha Valio away as the axe went flying from Maha Valio's grip, dropping him back to 1550 as the three heads gathered energy and blasted Maha Valio away with a great beam of light.  
  
"Now it's your turn Dragon, Blow his life points away... Neutron Blast!!!", ordered Figure 2 pointing at Comei in the form of a gun.  
  
"Do the same Blue Eyes", said Figure 3. The two Dragon's gathered up 6 beams, Comei went to draw a card as Figure 1 drew one faster and played it, "Not so fast Comei!!! Time Seal(PSV-007)!!!", said Figure one as a talisman appeared over his deck stopping him from drawing a card.  
  
"Oh no.... with this Time seal on, I can't draw cards!!!", he said looking freaked out, he slowly looked at the Dragons who just fired their beams at Comei.  
  
"Goodbye Comei!!!", all 3 Figures said. The first attack slammed into Comei knocking him back, dropping his life points from 8000 to 3500 as the 2nd attack came closer.  
  
'Mystical Elf! Defend with Enchantment!!!!", yelled Suzina. Mystical Elf chanted a dome around Comei protecting him from the direct attack. Comei's Mach 5 beating heart slowed down after the dome appeared.  
  
"Thanks Suzina, I owe you one...", said Comei tying to ignore the pain from the first attack.  
  
"A Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attacks are deadly, still having consciousness by one attack makes you lucky... even if that 2nd attack did hit you, you wouldn't have lived even if Kenshin and I did win...", said Suzina. Comei smiled and nodded at her as blood stained his entire left side and pulled a few muscles in his left and right arm, and a very badly wounded leg, blood covered his right eye so it was difficult to see straight.  
  
"Why didn't you defend him Kenshin?", said Suzina as the attack from Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attacks evaporated against Mystical Elf's dome. Kenshin looked nervous, then shocked then looked at them angry, "Because I don't need to, he should have dueled better, duel like a champion, not like a sick rookie", said Kenshin.  
  
{Besides... I have no reason to help them, once they fail I can defeat these three and take Suzina and Comei's Millennium Items...} Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
Suzina grinded her teeth at the sight of Kenshin, "You selfish Shit head... Mystical Elf! Minimize the dome to protect only Comei and I!", ordered Suzina. Mystical Elf then mumbled some more as the dome shrunk, letting Kenshin out.  
  
"Your going to let them get a direct attack on me???", yelled Kenshin.  
  
"You can defend yourself... Champion!!!", Suzina said mocking him.  
  
"You little Fucking whore!!!", yelled Kenshin.  
  
"I'm a Fucking Bitch cock sucker!!!", yelled Suzina.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Destroy Kenshin!!!", The other 3 Figures said. Kenshin's attention then directed at the other duelists as the blue Eyes went in for the kill. "Not if I can help it...", said Kenshin ready to draw a card. Then Figure 2 threw a trap card. "Activate Time Seal!!!", he said as a talisman wrapped itself around Kenshin's deck.  
  
"Oh.... fuck....", said Kenshin looking up at the Blue Eyes. One blasted an attack as Vorse Raider screamed in agony and was left a pile of ashes.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Double Neutron Blast attack!!!", commanded Figure 1 and 3 as Both Blue-Eyes unleashed their attacks Kenshin fell back and panicked. So this was it, he was going to die. But just as the Blasts came within six feet of Kenshin. Time stopped. Everything paused and the voice of a little boy echoed in his head. "Kenshin... let's play ball...", said a happy voice of a boy, who laughed in between his sentences. Kenshin closed his eyes.  
  
-flashback-  
  
"Sam.. I don't know if it's safe here...", said Kenshin at the age of 8. He looked scared like any boy would, the sky was blood red and it was a tad bit windy out as planes from all over flew around.  
  
"We'll be fine Kenshin... we just need to watch out...", said Sam smiling back at Kenshin holding a big red ball. Kenshin knew Sam loved that Red Ball, there wasn't a place where Sam hadn't have taken that ball with him, no where. Sam bragged about how he'll bring his ball to heaven.  
  
Sam and Kenshin went to the playground, usually there where a bunch of kids to play with, but it was deserted, maybe if they played there, kids would come play to. The only dangerous part was that the playground was on a cliff that led down to a 600 foot drop. But there was a fence there, and it was impossible for a child to get past it, so it was considered safe. They tossed the ball to each other back and forth, having fun.  
  
"Hey Sam?", said Kenshin throwing the ball.  
  
"Yeah?", replied Sam catching the ball.  
  
"Do you think we'll be friends forever?"  
  
"Of course we will Kenshin... friends last forever... You do believe in friendship don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do Sam! As long as you and I are friends, I'll always believe in friendship"  
  
"Cool"  
  
But just as Sam smiled at Kenshin, saying "cool", a whistle sound appeared and grew louder and louder. Then, in the blink of an eye, a large explosion formed where Sam stood. Kenshin flew backwards. And landed in the dirt pile near him as he got up.  
  
"Sam???", he yelled looking around, no Sam.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!", yelled Sam's voice from over the cliff.  
  
"Sam!!!", yelled Kenshin looking over the cliff. Sam was bleeding horribly and his arm looked broken, but his other hand grasped the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Kenshin... help me!!!", Sam yelled scared. Kenshin let out his hand and grasped Sam's wrist and Sam did the same.  
  
"Hold on... Sam... I'll pull you up... in... just a moment...", said Kenshin grinding his teeth, Sam was a bit bigger then Kenshin, which caused problems. Kenshin and Sam's grip began to tire them.  
  
"Grrrrr..... Sam!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kenshin losing grip.  
  
"Kenshin!!!!!!", yelled Sam also losing his grip.  
  
Then, the unthinkable happened. They lost each other's contact. Time slowed as Kenshin and Sam stared at each other, for the very, last, time.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!", screamed the Sam as he fell.  
  
"SSSSAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kenshin holding out his hand, as a tear dripped from a cheek to his arm and to his finger tips, following Sam.  
  
{"Hey Sam?", said Kenshin throwing the ball.  
  
"Yeah?", replied Sam catching the ball.  
  
"Do you think we'll be friends forever?"  
  
"Of course we will Kenshin... friends last forever... You do believe in friendship don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do Sam! As long as you and I are friends, I'll always believe in friendship"  
  
"Cool"} echoed in Kenshin's head as Sam disappeared into the darkness of the pit, then he noticed something else, Sam, did not have his ball.  
  
"Sam.... SSSAAAMMM!!!!!!", wept Kenshin gripping his hair. He screamed and screamed little a little baby, he refused to accept this. He cried and cried until footsteps behind him echoed in Kenshin's ear.  
  
"The Devil will have another guest at his Party of Hell tonight...", said the voice. Kenshin turned around to see a man in a black cloak, it looked new, untouched with no sign of even the smallest dirt spot.  
  
"How.... long where you there?", asked Kenshin looking at the man with tears running down his cheek.  
  
"Ever since you started playing ball with the boy...", said the man, he sounded foreign, like an Egyptian, a clue to he was Egyptian was that his chin was tan, shadows covered the rest of his face. Kenshin grew angry.  
  
"You JERK!!!YOU STUPID BUTT HOLE!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM!?!?! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE HELP HIM!?!?!?!?!?", screamed Kenshin punching at the man's legs, but he was tired from the explosion and grasping Sam that the punches did nothing, until the man kicked him down.  
  
"Because he was useless... All I wanted was you Kenshin...", said the man in the cloak. Kenshin then looked up to him in anger.  
  
"Why me...", said Kenshin still crying holding his stomach from the kick. The man pointed to Kenshin's chest.  
  
"I want your Millennium Pendant Kenshin...", said the man. Ken shin;'s eyes shot open as he reached into his shirt and pulled out the Millennium Pendant around his neck, not even Sam knew he had it, so how did this man? Then Kenshin remembered something.  
  
-1 year ago-  
  
"Daddy!!! Your home!!! How where your friends in Egypt???", said the much younger Kenshin running up to his father who had visited old friends who invited him to a paid party in Egypt, Kenshin loved those times because his father always brought something home for him. The father looked Just like Kenshin but older and with glasses. He picked him up hugged him and smiled at him.  
  
"It was great Kenshin, better then last year...", He said looking as his Boy.  
  
"He he... you said that last year Dad!!!", Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"Well It does get better every year...", his father replied. Then his eyes opened, and he looked in his bag while still holding Kenshin.  
  
"Oh! Before I forget, I got something for you...", said his father. He then pulled out a giant coin-like object with the symbol of a Millennia on it. Kenshin looked at it like it was the greatest treasure in the world and his father put it around his neck.  
  
"My friends in Egypt say it's called a Millennium Pendant, it's legend to have mystical powers and give you the ability to summon terrible monsters under your control!", he said putting Kenshin down. Kenshin looked at it and admired it. "The Millennium Pendant... awesome...", said Kenshin.  
  
-3 days later-  
  
"Give it to use you old fucker!", said a guy wearing a black trench coat grasping Kenshin's father's hair and punching him into the sidewalk. Kenshin was hiding behind a trash can in an alley trying to prevent himself from crying at the sight of his father, he wanted to help, but his father forbid it.  
  
"Never.... it's not... yours...", said Kenshin's father bleeding as a tooth fell out. "No... no use... our master!!! It's his!!!", said another guy in a trench coat.   
  
No... It's not....", said Kenshin's dad. Then the 2nd guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kenshin's father's head. "The item... NOW!!!", he yelled. Just then, the cloud revealed the moon as the gun shot went off with the pull of the man's finger, as blood jumped from the back of Kenshin's father's head as his father fell back and was motionless.  
  
"The Devil will have another guest at his Party of Hell tonight...", said the man who shot the gun.  
  
-present-  
  
"Give it to me boy... I'll be your new best friend if you do...", said the man holding out his hand awaiting the pendant. Kenshin's teeth grinded as his eyes looked truly dark, at that moment, the sweet young Kenshin, died.  
  
"You..... You jerk.... THERE'S NO SUCK THING AS FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", hollered Kenshin grabbing the sharpest rock nearby and threw it at the man's face as it cut the man's cheek, cutting a deep wound in his left cheek, then the took the same rock and slashed the man's other cheek with a more crooked cut. The man then took out a gun and shot it at Kenshin as the bullet went right through his shoulder leaving a giant hole in his right shoulder as Kenshin grasped his arms and screamed in pain.  
  
"I don't like to shoot Children... but if I don't my master will kill me as well, as the man pointed the gun at Kenshin's forehead. Suddenly, the Millennium Pendant shined pushing the man with bloody cheek back. As another figure appeared before Kenshin, but he wasn't normal, he has a pointy Red Hood and something a red dress with gigantic staff with an orb at the point, his back was turned to Kenshin as he turned to look at Kenshin. He was Tan with a goatee, he gave a nice smile to Kenshin. "I'm here to serve you master...", he said.  
  
Kenshin pulled out duel monster's cards and glared at a certain one, it was! But impossible.  
  
"D...Dark Magician?", said Kenshin shuddering. The Dark Magician nodded. Dark Magician then looked in the other man's direction with furry as he noticed the man was gone.  
  
"He'll be back sometime... I know it...", said Dark Magician. Dark Magician lifted Kenshin off of his feet and smiled at Kenshin the same smile as his father, he saw his father's smile for a second there. At that moment Kenshin fell asleep in Dark Magician's arms, as if it was his father.  
  
-True present-  
  
The energy attack came closer as Kenshin opened his eyes. As the words of his father and Sam echoed in his head, friendship... love... happiness. "It's time you proved yourself Kenshin...", said Comei echoing. Kenshin then thought to himself {Sam... Father... what... what if your not capable of such things?}. And just as the attacks became less then an inch from his face. A tear flowed down his cheek.  
  
Then, With tremendous speed, A yellow Tail slammed the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attacks as the seal on his deck broke. And Kenshin drew a card with tears now flying from his cheeks as he screamed not looking at the card.  
  
**"COME FORTH..... GOD OF RA!!!!!!!!!!", roared Kenshin as the mighty Yellow Phoenix Dragon emerged before Kenshin. Kenshin's anger eyes which Comei and Suzina had recognized hid themselves behind Kenshin's hair which shadowed his eyes. Then his eyes revealed, showing peaceful eyes, the eyes, of the lost Kenshin from so long ago...  
  
"Comei and Suzina are my friends, My family and My happiness!!! And you... clocked duelists... you.... are my Happiness as I see you be defeat by out side!!!", said Kenshin as tears still drizzled down his cheeks with a smile on his face.  
  
"He's over-powered his dark side which fed on his anger...", said Dark Magician as a tear fell down his cheek with relief, his master, the True Kenshin, returned.  
  
"God of Ra!!! Use the last of your energy and Deplete their monsters and their life points!!! Take My Life Points!!!!!!!", screamed Kenshin. The God of Rat hen gathered much energy as Comei and Suzina sensed something much wrong, a duelist has only 8000 life points, and Ra drains the duelist of his or her life points till they have 1 left, but... Ra's attack grew to much higher then 500000!!! And growing!!!  
  
"Kenshin's life points are raising like crazy, and there's not even a magic, trap or special ability doing it!", said Suzina as Kenshin's life points never dropped but only grew.  
  
"It's the magic of Friendship, love and happiness that's been hiding in Kenshin all this time!", said Comei.  
  
"Go God of Ra!!! ATTACK!!!", said Ra forcing his fist toward the clocked duelist as Ra unleashed his grand attack blowing the clocked duelists away, they screamed in horror as the duelists disappeared in the light of the attack.  
  
The background then became normal again, as the Shadow duel was over. All the monsters disappeared as Kenshin fell to his knees. Comei and Suzina ran up to Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin! Are you alright?", asked Suzina. Kenshin didn't look at her, she saw a smirk on his face as he held up a thumb, indicating he was alright.  
  
"That was a great amount of power Kenshin unleashed... he'll need a breather...", said Comei smiling at Kenshin. Dark Magician ran up to Kenshin. "Master! That was spectacular! Incredibly excellent!", he said helping Kenshin up. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Dark Magician...?", Kenshin said looking at Dark Magician.  
  
"Yes Master?", he said putting Kenshin's Arms around his shoulder.  
  
"We're friends you moron... call me Kenshin... not Master...", he said looking at Dark Magician with such a happy and soft smile. Dark Magician smiled at Kenshin as Kenshin once again saw his father's smile on Dark Magician's Face with Sam's spirit.  
  
"As you wish... Kenshin...", Replied Dark Magician. Kenshin was so tired, then next thing he did, was fall asleep in Dark Magician's arms like he did so many years ago.  
  
End  
  
There's a new girl on the block in the next YuGiOh Xtreme! She's a goth girl, 2 years older than Suzina, the thing is, She's a Lesbian, Suzina is in the zone now. But once they begin sexual clashing Comei and Kenshin begin to notice something wrong about her, is this girl another trap or is she the real thing? Find out next time on YuGiOh Xtreme!  
  
Next: Chapter13: Forbidden Love 


	13. Forbidden Love

Chapter 13: Forbidden Love Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Warning: This Chapter contains detailed Lesbianism, DO NOT read if you are under 17 or immature  
  
Author's Note: Please Review and give off suggestions if you have any, also I've added the ID number of a New Card or Monster put into the story. Go To www.yugiohcards.com to find these card easily! Please also note that I do not have ID numbers of Egyptian God cards or anything without an ID.  
  
Also: Thanks to the people who reviewed, Season 2 of YuGiOh Xtreme will happen From now until the final Chapter see spoilers for the 2nd season!!!   
  
Keys:  
  
**= Play Song "All the things She said" By TATU (Optional) http://www.bun.ru/flash/T/Tatu/All_The_Things_She_Said_Tatu.shtml  
  
{ } = Thoughts  
  
- = time shift  
  
  
  
The smell of Vanilla was so incredible to Suzina, the hot Shower, the clean body and smell of Vanilla in her hair relaxed her. But, something was bothering her, she didn't know exactly what yet, but she knew she had a problem. She got out of the shower and stared in the mirror for a minute, fogged up. She took her towel and wiped the mirror clean so she could see face. The entire room was filled with steam. She then realized she felt lonely. But how? She had friends, and Buster Blader. She wrapped herself in the towel and peeked outside the bathroom looking left and right. No one.  
  
"Cold... Cold... Cold...!", she said slowly running through the hallway, it was cold when you've been in hot water for about and hour. She turned around the corner and ran into someone, she fell back, her towel falling off. She looked to see who she ran into and saw Kenshin also on his butt looking at her, blushing. Her eye twitched as she slapped him a few times.  
  
"Pervert! You don't stare at a Lady's body when she just fell over!", she said running to the closest room shutting the door. Kenshin rubbed his cheeks.  
  
"Lady? More like Godzilla in a woman form... I didn't mean too... ow...", he said rubbing the pain from his cheeks.  
  
Suzina leaned against the door and sighed, he was still the sweet Kenshin from the last Shadow Game. If it was the Kenshin she first met he would of said something like "And I Enjoyed it" or "So what?". She smiled to the fact that Kenshin is relieved of his anger is now loose. She then open her eyes seeing Dark Magician Girl, standing there, almost naked, she was in her bra and panties. Her back was turned to her as the hot sunlight brightened the room to make Dark Magician Girl look like an angel from the heavens.  
  
"Oh Gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!", said Suzina closing her eyes looking away. Dark Magician Girl then turned to her with a little surprise but with no reactions.  
  
"Sorry for what?", asked Dark Magician Girl looking at her.  
  
"You where changing, I didn't mean to see you...", replied Suzina blushing looking away still.  
  
"You can see me, I mean... we're the same, It's not like we don't know what we have...", said Dark Magician Girl with a smile. Suzina looked at her.  
  
Dark Magician Girl then unhooked her bra to reveal her breasts. Suzina blushed a bit, admiring them, so big and perfect. Suzina then waked toward the closet to pull out a tank top and Pajama Bottoms with little devils on them. Suzina slipped them on as she suddenly felt hands stroke her hips.  
  
"Hey Suzina?", said Dark Magician Girl. A sweat drop fell from Suzina's forehead.  
  
"Y..Yeah?", said Suzina shifting her eyes to look at Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Do... You mind... if... if I.... feel you?", asked Dark Magician Girl. Suzina's eyes shot open then she blushed a bit.  
  
"Go... ahead...", she said shuddering.  
  
"Suzina...", whispered Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Mmm?", mumbled Suzina.  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Wake up"  
  
Following that Suzina opened her eyes to see Dark Magician Girl in human form looking over her on the couch. Suzina looked around, she was in the black tank top and devil pajamas but she was on the couch reading a Yuri Manga book with her hand in her pajama's crotch area. She blushed.  
  
"Where... where you just... masturbating!?!?!?", gasped Dark Magician Girl making a deep voice when she hit the word "masturbating". Suzina blushed even more.  
  
"Please Dark Magician Girl! Don't tell anyone! Please!!!", begged Suzina, Suzina grasped Dark Magician Girl's cheeks pleading. Wrong move, Suzina's right hand was covered with cum.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!!!", said Suzina backing up as leftover cum was all over Dark Magician Girl's left cheek.  
  
"Don't worry... chill out...", said Dark Magician Girl taking a finger and whipping off the cum, she then licked it off her finger and the remainder off Suzina's hand.  
  
"I have a wild side you know...", Dark Magician Girl said smiling. The sound of a van stopping next door cut them off while Dark Magician Girl's hand slipped halfway into Suzina's Pajama bottoms. They went to the window to see a man and a woman step out of the van and walk into the house next door. They noticed the man with long golden blonde hair, he was a handsome man, a man a woman would truly fall for if they where looking for looks.  
  
"Isn't that the house that Keto said was for sale?", asked Suzina.  
  
"I guess so", said Dark Magician Girl.  
  
When they both walked outside, a girl jumped out of the van too. She was tall, She wore a tight black tank top with a devil cat on it, Black Baggy pants with many chains, black finger-nail polish on and her hair was spiked. She was listening to music on loud. Her attention turned to Dark Magician Girl and Suzina. She walked over to them taking off her headphones.  
  
"Hey... I'm new here, I'm Becky", said Becky.  
  
"Hi Becky, I'm Darma... and this is Suzina... she's a lesbian", said Dark Magician Girl smiling. Suzina slammed her fist over Dark Magician Girl's head.  
  
"You don't just burst it out to people randomly!!!", barked Suzina. Dark Magician Girl held her head.  
  
"What??? You embarrassed about it???", barked Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"No! Of course not!!!", said Suzina.  
  
"Woah... Woah... chill out... I'm a lesbian too", said Becky.  
  
"Really? Your a lesbian too?", asked Suzina interested. Becky smiled.  
  
"Yeah... you've got a nice racket Suzina...", said Becky looking at her.  
  
"Oh... uh... Thanks...", said Suzina blushing. Becky then just winked at Suzina as they departed.  
  
A few hours passed and Keto walked up the stairs infront of Kenshin. "There is no way a Camel can beat a Bull! A bull has those horns, the Bull can run faster, he has the true advantage!", said Keto holding Grocery bags.  
  
"Yeah.... but what if the Camel lured the Bull into the Desert...", said Kenshin also holding a grocery bag. Keto and Dark Magician, holding grocery bags in human form, glared off into space as they both replied with an "Ahhhhh.....". They opened the door to see Suzina glaring out the window daydreaming with a smiling on her face, she was stirring Hot Chocolate.  
  
"Hey Suzina... what are you starring at?", asked Keto looking out the window.  
  
"Huh??? Oh... nothing...", said Suzina reaching earth. Dark Magician Girl walked into the room wearing Keto's clothing holding Kuriboh like a doll.  
  
"She has a crush on the lesbian next door", Dark Magician Girl said Cuddling Kuriboh. Suzina threw a coaster at Dark Magician Girl, hitting her in the head.  
  
"OWWW!", yelled Dark Magician Girl holding her forehead.  
  
"A Lesbian next door?", said Keto looking closer out the window. He finally saw Becky pass the window.  
  
"I don't know why your ashamed of her saying it Suzina...", said Kenshin.  
  
"I'd rather tell you guys myself... not her, she just blabs everything", said Suzina blushing. As they talked time flew, it was near midnight, Suzina could not sleep, all she could think about, was Becky.  
  
{Becky... she's so sexy looking... so... beautiful...} She thought to herself. Then her peace and quiet was suddenly interrupted by a people hitting the window of the room she was staying in, or Keto's sister's room. She jolted up and looked out the window to see Becky throwing the pebbles. Suzina opened the window.  
  
"Hey Becky...", whispered Suzina.  
  
"Suzina... I need to talk to you!", whispered Becky.  
  
"Ok! I'll be down in a minute!", whispered Suzina.  
  
With that Suzina put on a coat and quietly went downstairs and outside, then ran to the side of the house where Becky was, she finally saw Becky. She slowly then walked up to Becky.  
  
"So what's up Becky?", asked Suzina. Becky then put a finger on Suzina's lip.  
  
"Shhh...", whispered Becky. Then Becky motioned herself closer to Suzina as she embraced Suzina with a deep kiss. Suzina's eyes shot wide as she made no reaction but to hug Becky and kiss her in return. They stopped they're foreheads touching each other.  
  
"I can't stop thinking of you Suzina and we already just met", said Becky.  
  
** "Shhh...", whispered Suzina. And just out of pure reaction, Suzina kneeled before Becky and unzipped Becky's pants. Becky starred down at her as Suzina pulled down Becky's pants and panties down a bit. Then without hesitation, Suzina licked Becky's pussy. Becky jerked her head backward and took in the pleasure of Suzina's tongue. She grasped Suzina's head loving every moment. Suzina felt better then she did a few hours ago, feeling lonely, even thought this isn't what she had in mind, she accepted this, Just Becky and herself, perfect.  
  
"Oh..Oh.......OHH..... Suzina...", moaned Becky quietly.  
  
Suzina grasped Becky's thighs as she pushed her tounge in deeper. She then began to lick Becky's pussy in the shape of the Alphabet. A tear of pleasure ran down Becky's cheek as she bit into her bottom lip running her fingers through Suzina's hair. Suzina then treated her tongue like a dick and made it go in and out of Becky, tongue fucking her. Finally Becky let her lip go letting a moan out as cum emerged from her pussy and onto Suzina's lounge. Suzina stood up and swallowed a little bit of Becky's cum, then Suzina and Becky tongue kissed in between they're normal kisses.   
  
"Suzina, do you accept me?", asked Becky rubbing her cheek.  
  
"I accept you and I hope you'll accept me", said Suzina smiling and hugging Becky grasping Becky's ass. Becky then laid Suzina down and slipped Suzina's pants down as Becky positioned herself between Suzina's legs as she forced her pussy against Suzina's as if fucking Suzina. Suzina jerked her head backwards, her hair flew in the wind, tears of happiness and pleasure flew from Suzina as her eyes where shot open and her mouth dropped, this was the first time embraced by another woman, she loved it. Suzina began to sweat as Becky grasped Suzina's legs, high in the air, began forcing her pussy against Suzina's harder. Suzina closed her eyes and thought to herself, is she the one? Is this the girl she would be with forever? Or is this another dream that she wishes would come true. No, the feeling was too real. Finally, Suzina cummed as her cum mixed with Becky, then they both went into a deep kiss, no tongue, nothing, just a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss lasted almost all night to Suzina and Becky, this was incredible love they just made, and they just met, Suzina was now happy, and so was Becky. They wanted it to be that way forever, but they knew the sun would rise eventually so they embraced each other with kissing and more kissing, until finally they grew tired and decided to go to sleep withing one another's arms  
  
Morning came later, Suzina, was asleep on the couch inside Keto's home, in Becky's arm. Keto walked downstairs with bed hair, Kuriboh was half asleep on Keto's head, he walked into the living room as he looked to the couch to see Suzina and Becky together asleep on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Just then his eyes became the dark eyes again, he did not like something, and that something was named Becky. He knew something smelled foul about her but he didn't know what. Comei Keto had learned to take great head to the Millennium Hand's warning. He just didn't know what was wrong, until he saw something he wished he didn't. The Symbol of a Millennia glowed on Becky's forehead, it was dim but there was no mistake. Was he being to irrational? Or is something truly wrong with Suzina's girlfriend?  
  
Just like that, time passed. While in the shower Keto leaned against the wall thinking to himself. What if Becky is bad, Suzina would be hurt if Keto just blurted it out that something was indeed wrong with Becky. But if he doesn't, she might be hurt anyway. But as he finally came back to earth deciding to just leave it as is, he noticed something and said to himself "Who used up all the Vanilla shampoo?". Keto felt better after that Shower, he got into his biggest black tank top, dark blue pants and dried his hair with a towel. He walked into the kitchen where Kenshin and Suzina where having a chat over tea, finally, they've become the Brady Bunch.  
  
"Well.... Suzina... it sounds like you two have already hit it off", said Kenshin sounding unsure.  
  
"Oh yeah... I finally feel like a whole now that Becky and I are in a relationship", said Suzina sounding so pleasant.  
  
"But don't you think you went a little too fast? I mean it was just yesterday Suzina...", said Kenshin sounding unsure again.  
  
"So?", replied Suzina.  
  
"So... maybe you should ought to wait a little bit, get to know her at least first...", said Keto sitting down with the towel around his back neck. Suzina looked a bit outraged, then she smiled again.  
  
"It's love at first sight", argued Suzina.  
  
"No... it's a disaster waiting to happen...", said Keto.  
  
"You and Dark Magician Girl got together when you guys just met!", said Suzina.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!?!?!? SHE was the one who put us together, I didn't want to do anything about it!", argued Keto.  
  
"Yeah.... now your one happy little couple...", mocked Buster Blader near the corner, giving off a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Shut up Buster Blader!", said Keto giving him a dirty look. There was then a knock at the door. Keto got up and walked to the door. But as his hand reached for the door handle, the Millennium Hand sent a shock throughout Keto's body as a sweat drop went down his cheek. {I...I'm afraid if I open this door.... all might end... I sense a great Darkness behind this door, is it Totoshinku? No... this threat has no greater threat...} said the Comei within Keto. Keto opened the door, Becky, looking sweet.  
  
"Hey.... is um... Suzina here?", asked Becky looking around.  
  
"Becky!!!", yelled Suzina with excitement. Suzina ran to Becky and jumped into her arms kissing her.  
  
"Hey sweetie... listen do you mind if you and your friends come over to my place for a minute?", asked Becky. "Sure... I guess so...", said Suzina. She then looked to the others, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl where in human form, Buster Blader had made his exit long before.  
  
"Would you guys mind?", asked Suzina. Comei Keto's eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
"Sure... we'll come...", said Comei sounding uncomfortable. "Great... come on, into my backyard", said Becky. They followed Becky around the house and just before they turned the corner, the Millennium Hand tingled his body again, sensing danger again.  
  
As they turned into the backyard, there was a man with his back turned to them, he had a hood on with what looked like a ripped, cape with the bottom half missing, topless holding a golden sheath. He turned to face them. Suzina and Dark Magician Girl's mind suddenly jolted.  
  
"Your the man from yesterday! Your Becky's father!", said Dark Magician Girl pointing at him.  
  
"Darma... its not nice to point...", said Dark Magician.  
  
"I am indeed... but that does not matter... for I seek to posses your Millennium Items!!!", said the man drawing a golden dagger from the sheath. It was shining and sharp, and between the blade and the handle was the symbol of a Millennia! Comei Keto gasped as his eyes shot open as they al gasped and stepped back a bit.  
  
"The Millennium Dagger!!!", said Kenshin panicking. Becky walked toward her father and turned to the other looking depressed looking at Suzina.  
  
"Becky... what's going on?", asked Suzina.  
  
"I'm sorry Suzina... I had to love you in order for my father to get close enough to you guys, so he could steal your Millennium Items, like your Locket Suzina...", said Becky on the verge of crying. Suzina's eyes widened as she felt her chest for her Millennium locket, it was gone!!! Becky held up the Millennium Locket.  
  
"Give me my locket Becky! Please!!!", pleaded Suzina. Becky looked away and handed the Locket to her father.  
  
Keto became Comei as he and Kenshin looked angry. "You better give those back!!! Or else!", demanded Comei. Becky shed a tear when she looked at Suzina again. "Suzina... my father is capable of almost anything... I truly did love you, but my father twisted it around for us!", said Becky crying more.  
  
"Don't you get it Suzina? It wasn't True Love, No.... It was Forbidden Love!!!", said Becky's father.  
  
Comei grinded his teeth.  
  
Comei and Kenshin prepare to duel Becky's father, but what is Becky's father capable of with the Millennium Dagger? Well as long as Comei is breathing he promises to defeat Becky's father, get Suzina's locket and free Becky from her father's grasp. But can he defeat a duelist with Obelisk the Tormentor??? The 2nd Egyptian God card!?!?!? Also, in the next chapter... Someone, will die, and it's not a villain, it's someone in this chapter. Don't miss the next chapter!!! What will happen? Find out next time on YuGiOh Xtreme!  
  
Next: Chapter14: The Pain and The Tormentor 


	14. The Pain and The Tormentor

Chapter 14: The Pain and the Tormentor Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I got a new computer, sorry about the lack of upgrades, but my Computer had a virus in it (Plus it was old) So I finally got a Compaq) And now I'll be updating soon! Hip Hip HOORAY!  
  
Also: Because of the lawsuit between Wizards of The Coast on Upperdeck, The Magic Cards of YuGiOh are now called Spell Cards, so if you are confused on why the Magic Cards are now Spell cards, remember that the lawsuit now has Magic Cards called Spell Cards. Ok? Glad we're all caught up.  
  
Keys:  
  
*= When a player must sacrifice weaker monster to summon higher leveled monsters, sacrifice 1 monster to summon a monster at Lv. 5 or 6, sacrifice 2 monsters to summon monsters Lv. 7 or higher, sacrifice 3 monster to summon either of the 3 Egyptian God Cards, some cards require sacrifices in order to keep cards in play.  
  
**= Play song "Going Under" by Evanescence (Optional)  
  
{ } = Thoughts  
  
- = time shift  
  
~~~ =Mind Chamber  
  
  
  
Suzina grew chills down her spine realizing that Becky had deceived her. She fell to her knees, she glared at the ground and began to cry, she hiccuped in between sniffs. Comei clenched his fists.  
  
"You!", shouted Comei pointing at Becky's father. Becky's father then glared at Comei. 'What is your name?", demanded Comei.  
  
"My name is Hiroshi, Hiroshi Tanker... that name will go in the history books of darkness once Master Totoshinku rules this world using the powers of all the Millennium Items", said Hiroshi.  
  
"You know Totoshinku will take your Millennium Dagger once he has all of them but yours", said Kenshin also giving Hiroshi a disgusted look.  
  
"Master Totoshinku has given me this Millennium Dagger to hunt down the rest, he'll spare my life if I do as he says and returns the dagger once he has all the items", said Hiroshi holding up the Millennium Dagger.  
  
"Well we'll defeat you in a duel and take your dagger!!!", said Comei preparing his deck for combat. Hiroshi smirked.  
  
"Is that all you want?", said Hiroshi also preparing his deck. Comei grinded his teeth for a moment.  
  
"That's a...", said Comei before he suddenly looked toward Suzina, kneeled and crying her eyes out.  
  
"And...... And you'll Grant Becky her freedom to us!", said Comei finally finishing. Suzina's eyes shot open as she stopped crying finally and looked to Comei. She felt like crying but couldn't bring herself to cry again.  
  
"Comei...", whispered Suzina.  
  
"Very Well, but because it's 2 requests, If I win, I take your Millennium Item AND Dark Magician Girl as well as Kuriboh will belong to Master Totoshinku"  
  
"Deal...", replied Comei. Comei looked to Kenshin who looked as if he's ready to battle too.  
  
"Kenshin, I want you to not fight this one with me.  
  
"What?", said Kenshin looking to Comei as if he heard the worst of news.  
  
"If I loose You'll need to wager everything we lost back in our favor and take him down, find his weakness", said Comei.  
  
"But if we work together It can be done faster!", argued Kenshin.  
  
"I trusted your reliability Kenshin now It's time you trusted my Judgement!", Comei argued right back. Kenshin then grinded his teeth for a second and stepped down from his position in battle.  
  
{The fool... he has no idea what he's up against, If he allowed Kenshin to fight, they would have had a chance, but without the assistance of god of Ra, he's just an open target... for MY Egyptian God card...} Hiroshi thought to himself.  
  
"It's your call, will this be a Shadow Duel, or a normal Duel?", said Comei.  
  
"Hmmmm, you've had a lot of experience in Shadow Duels, so lets see if you can win in the same game you played against Master Totoshinku...", said Hiroshi smiling.  
  
"8000 life points, *tributes, DUEL!", Said Comei.  
  
Hiroshi drew 5 cards then a 6th, "I guess I'll go first then, I'll set a monster in defense mode, and set one card onto the field, ending my turn", said Hiroshi. Two illusion card appeared on Hiroshi's Side of the field, one representing a monster, the other representing a trap or spell card. Comei's eyes narrowed at the face down cards, He didn't know what to do during his first turn, because he went 2nd, he has the option to attack this turn or not. He looked at his hand, Gearfried The Iron Knight, Dark Magician, Raigeki, Heavy Storm, Spear Dragon and Ceasefire.  
  
"I'll start by playing Heavy Storm to destroy your face down Trap or Spell!!! And Raigeki to Destroy your face down monster!", said Comei playing the two Spell Cards. A gust of Wind appeared out of no where as Hiroshi's Face down spell card disappeared and then, Thunder roared from the sky as it struck Hiroshi's monster, destroying it. "Now I'll summon The Spear Dragon in attack Mode!!!", said Comei playing the Card as a Dragon with a very small body with giant wings and a long beak appeared. "And I'll also place one card face down, Spear Dragon! Spear Assault Attack!", ordered Comei as Spear Dragon then charged at Hiroshi and stabbed Hiroshi in the arm as his Life Points went from 8000 to 6100. Hiroshi just smiled as Comei's Spear Dragon went into Defensive mode by itself. Hiroshi drew a card from his deck.  
  
"Your Spear Dragon is strong Comei... I mean just look at this flesh wound on my arm... but because he is forced into switching into defense mode after he attacks, He's easy pray for this card!!! I Summon the Goblin Attack Force! With a destructive power of 2300!!!", said Hiroshi playing the card as an army of goblins with helmets and mallets appeared.  
  
"True, but even with an Attack of 2300, Goblin Attack Force goes to defense mode too and can't switch back until the 2nd turn it's attacked...", said Kenshin watching.  
  
"Now I'll activate The spell card Fairy's Meteor Crush!!! This Spell card will allow my monster to do damage to your life points no matter what mode he's in... Goblin Attack Force! Club Crushing Assault!!!", said Hiroshi. The Goblins then charged at Spear Dragon and assaulted it with their clubs as Comei's Life Points went from 8000 to 5700. "And to end my turn I'll place two cards onto the field. "My turn...", said Comei drawing a card.  
  
{Pot of Greed.... using this card will allow me to draw two more cards from my deck...} Comei thought to himself.  
  
"I'll play the Spell card Pot of Greed! Which allows me to draw two extra cards...", said Comei drawing the two.  
  
{Oh Yeah... Gold.... Change of Heart and Monster Reborn... If I can reborn Spear Dragon and Change of Heart his Goblin Attack Force, I can summon The Dark Magician!} Comei smirked to himself.  
  
"Activate Spell card Monster Reborn!!!", said Comei as an Anhk appeared in his hand. "And I choose to Reborn Spear Dragon in attack mode!!!", said Comei as the Anhk resurrected Spear Dragon. "And I will also play the spell card Change of Heart which will let me control one of your monster for a whole turn!!!", said Comei as an angel wearing half White and Half black appeared, Goblin Attack Force then Stood up and walked to Comei's side of the field and went back to defense mode.  
  
"Stupid move Comei... Even though you control Goblin Attack Force... He still can't go back to Attack mode...", said Hiroshi smiling.  
  
"I don't plan on attacking with it, I'm sacrificing them both! to summon... The Dark Magician!!!", said Comei as The Dark Magician appeared, his blonde hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Oh...fuck.... The Dark Magician...", said Hiroshi knowing he can't do anything this turn.  
  
"Dark Magician!!! Dark Magic attack!!!", said Comei pointing at Hiroshi as Dark Magician swung his wand and sent black lightning at Hiroshi as Hiroshi was covered with the attack's energy, then his life points dropped from 6100 to 3600.  
  
Hiroshi drew a card and looked at it, then he smiled coming up with a great Strategy. "Comei the card I just drew will now finish you off once and for all.... and I have just the right amount of life points to pull this off too...", said Hiroshi playing one card face down. Then he set another card face down.  
  
"Now I'll place one monster face down in defensive mode ending my turn...", Comei drew a card and then summoned a monster, "Go!!! Gearfried! The Iron Knight!!!", said Comei as he summoned Gearfried to the field. "Activate Trap card!!! Ultimate offering!!!", said Hiroshi revealing his face down card, It was a hand with blood dripping from it.  
  
"Confused Comei? Allow me to explain... Ultimate Offering is a Trap Card that allows my summoning ability Limitless!!! And I can summon monsters during your turn and my turn as well in exchange for 500 life points... And I'll offer 1000 life points to summon these two monsters... Battle Ox and Neo The Magic Swordsman! In attack mode!!!", Said Hiroshi playing the two monster cards.   
  
"It won't matter because Dark Magician And Gearfried can destroy them with ease!!! Dark Magician And Gearfried! Destroy Battle Ox and Neo The Magic Swordsman!!!", said Comei. Hiroshi's eye shot open for this chance. "Activate Trap Card! Mirror Force!!!", said Hiroshi revealing his Trap Card.  
  
"No!!!", said Comei.  
  
"Oh Shit, Mirror Force! Comei's monsters will be destroyed!!!", said Kenshin as a barrier appeared around Battle Ox and Neo as the attacks of Dark Magician and Gearfried where reflected, destroying Comei's monsters.  
  
"Now I'll use my Traps ability to summon a monster during your turn again!!! I'll offer all three of my monsters for The unstoppable... GOD OF OBELISK!!!", said Hiroshi holding up a blue card with an Egyptian god on it.  
  
Comei's eyes shot open as he gasped, then all three of Hiroshi's monster's disappeared and Obelisk rose from the ground before Comei ready to assault him.  
  
"Give up Comei! Once you end your turn The God of Obelisk will destroy you, and your millennium item will belong to Master Totoshinku... if you forfeit, your life will be spared, but what happens between you and Master Totoshinku is beyond my power... And I know you don't even have any pieces of Exodia in your hand to stop Obelisk", said Hiroshi with a Dark smirk.  
  
Comei looked at his hand, there wasn't a single piece of Exodia in his hand.  
  
"Nothing in my hand can stop Obelisk... I can however, play this Spell Card... Graceful Charity!!! I draw 3 cards then discard 2...", said Comei drawing 3 cards, Kuriboh, Exodia's Left Arm and Call of The Haunted. {I can't use these Exodia pieces, there's no way I'll be able to draw Exodia in less then one turn... but... I do have... one hope... That Ultimate Offering took 1500 life points from Hiroshi... If I can summon back Gearfried, and if he plays 3 more effect monsters, my Ceasefire can finish this duel... but what are the odds he'll do that.... If I can remember what Kenshin said before... Obelisk can sacrifice 2 monsters to obliterate all my monsters and inflict 4000 points of damage automatically, and he can still attack directly... What do I do...} Comei thought to himself.  
  
"Hey... wait a minute... Kenshin?", said Dark Magician Girl looking at Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah?", replied Kenshin.  
  
"Look at Obelisk for a minute, now look at Hiroshi, isn't something wrong?", said Dark Magician Girl. Kenshin looked for a moment, Obelisk was just standing there awaiting an attack, and Hiroshi was just standing there too, no changes, nothing.  
  
"Oh! I see!!!", said Kenshin realizing what Dark Magician Girl was talking about.   
  
"What's wrong Kenshin?", asked Dark Magician.  
  
"Remember when I summoned The God of Ra against Comei? My hair, it turned Yellow and was spiked up, my pupils turns yellow, and I was giving off a great amount of energy, not to mention, the sky thundered... Because apparently Ra choose me as it's master, so it gave me the power... But Hiroshi... nothing's happening, as if...", said Kenshin.  
  
"As if Obelisk doesn't plan to attack for Hiroshi!", said Dark Magician realizing it too. Kuriboh then began to goes crazy and jumping all over the place, Dark Magician Girl got a hold of him, "What's with you???", said Dark Magician Girl. Kuriboh then pointed at Comei. They looked at Comei, his hair, it began to wave a bit, and his eyes where also changing a bit, as if he was transforming or something.  
  
"Dark Magician... you thinking what I'm thinking?", asked Kenshin smirking.  
  
"I do master... Obelisk was meant for Comei... not Hiroshi... Obelisk is gonna turn on Hiroshi...", said Dark Magician. Suzina, who finally stopped crying heard the news and looked up, {C...Comei... is gonna win?} Suzina thought to herself. Comei sighed as he discarded Ceasefire and Call of The Haunted.  
  
"So you finally realized that nothing can save you now, right?", said Hiroshi. Comei nodded looking at Hiroshi with disgust. Hiroshi drew card, "Well it was nice knowing you for 30 minutes... Now I will use the Power of Ultimate Offering to summon 2 monsters to the field in face down defense mode... now God of Obelisk!!! Offer them to finish Comei then attack him directly!!!", commanded Hiroshi. But Obelisk, did nothing.  
  
"What are you waiting for Obelisk?!?!?!?! Finish Comei Now!!!", ordered Hiroshi. Obelisk then grabbed the two face down monsters and crushed them for the offering. Hiroshi smiled, "Good Bye Comei!!!", said Hiroshi. Then Obelisk just walked over to Comei's side of the field, and then faced Hiroshi. "What the fuck is going on!?!?!?", said Hiroshi looking frightened.  
  
"Obelisk... has not chosen you... God Cards choose their masters... And he has chosen... ME", said Comei looking upward, his shadowed eyes revealed as his entire eye pupil became Blue, adding too the blue already in his eye.  
  
"YYYYYAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Screamed Comei loudly as a Thunder storm broke out and Comei's hair spiked into a Blue Color and his body glowed with a blue mist.  
  
"Holy mother fucker.... look at all the energy Obelisk is producing to Comei!", said Kenshin.  
  
Hiroshi grinded his teeth and pulled out the Millennium Dagger, "if I'm gonna loose... SO WILL YOU!!!", said Hiroshi throwing the Millennium Dagger past him. Comei turned to see where the dagger was heading, it was heading for Suzina!!!  
  
"SUZINA!!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!", yelled Comei. But Suzina could not move.  
  
"Suzina!!!", yelled Becky's voice. Suzina's eye shot open. Hearing her voice, made her surroundings cold, and damp.  
  
"Becky?", Suzina whispered, that whisper echoed as all sound muted from Suzina's hearing and Becky, stepped in Suzina's way, holding out her arms, and just before Suzina could say anything, the dagger, went right through her chest. ** Blood poured from Becky onto Suzina's cheeks. Becky, then feel to her knees as rain suddenly broke from the sky and came down like the world was ending. At the moment, Suzina's world collaped into itself. Becky fell into Suzina's arms.  
  
"Becky!!! Becky hold on!!!", said Suzina holding Becky in her arms. Becky looked up to Suzina, and smiled, "Suzina... I L...lo....Love... you....", said Becky gently rubbing Suzina's cheeks with her finger as blood dripped down her mouth, Becky, was now dead.  
  
"Becky...... I love you too! Don't leave me.... I need you.... I need you...", cried Suzina, Suzina cracked with tears when she said "I need you" for a 2nd time. They all glared at them for a while and Comei looked to himself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comei, left his mind chamber and met Keto who was standing at his mind chamber door, they faced each other.  
  
"The power of God was in our hands as well as the Power of an Egyptian God... and we couldn't save her...", Keto said to Comei. Comei looked away disappointed at himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MONSTER!!!", roared a voice, Buster Blader held up his sword jumping high in the air above Hiroshi. "DIEEEEE!!!", roared Buster Blader swinging his sword down.  
  
"Tri-Horned Dragon!!!", said Hiroshi opening his eyes, as a Dragon with no wings and 3 horns appeared and stabbed Buster Blader in the chest with it's middle horn.  
  
"BUSTER BLADER!!!", screamed Suzina looking at Buster Blader falling backward onto his back.  
  
"NO BUSTER BLADER!!!", screamed Suzina crying even harder. Comei cleanched his fist and grinded his teeth and looked furious at Hiroshi, as the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead and he screamed louder, creating more energy.  
  
"YOU CANNOT BE FORGIVEN! AND I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!!! GOD OF OBELISK!!! TORMENTING OBLITERATION!!!!", commanded the angry Comei. Obelisk gathered energy into his right fist and slammed it into Hiroshi, his life points dropped from 2100 to 0.  
  
Game Over, Winner, Comei.  
  
Hiroshi stood up weak as Obelisk walked closer toward Hiroshi.  
  
"Penalty Game!!! DEATH!!!", said Comei pointing to Hiroshi as Obelisk gathered more energy into a fist. Hiroshi smirked and stood up, "I have no intention on Dying!!! We'll meet again!!! Goodbye!!!", said Hiroshi as Shadow covered him and he began to disappear.  
  
"No! Obelisk stop him!!!", said Comei, but Obelisk was to late, Hiroshi and his deck leader Tri-Horned Dragon where gone, and he had the dagger too. Obelisk formed back into a card and floated into Comei's hands as Comei glared at it, the rain came down harder and thunder roared louder as he looked to Buster Blader, who Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician picked up.  
  
"He's alive... barley... but... Becky wasn't so lucky...", said Dark Magician Girl looking to Suzina, who knelt there, holding Suzina, she cried and cried.  
  
"Suzina... I'm sorry... I tried...", said Comei who hung his head in shame. Suzina, didn't reply, she cried, and cried some more. Soon after, the ambulance came, took Becky and announce her officially dead, her heart had been gorged from her chest and there was a hole in it. Dark Magician Girl said it was the power of Forbidden Love that allowed her to live those extra seconds, it's a powerful Dark Magic. Kenshin made up the story that someone broke into Becky's house and murdered Becky while trying to save her girlfriend, and the killer also took the bodies of Becky's parents with him. And Suzina? She cried and cried until she could cry no more.  
  
Keto, Comei, Kenshin and now Suzina have become victims of Totoshinku's rein of terror. But now, it ends. It end right here, right now. Can they reach Totoshinku and pass his obstacles? Also, Julia, holder of the Millennium Crown appears! What happens? Find out next time on YuGiOh Xtreme!  
  
Next: Chapter15: End Game Part 1: Julia's Warning 


	15. Julia's Warning

Chapter 15: Julia's Warning Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Also: Because of the lawsuit between Wizards of The Coast on Upperdeck, The Magic Cards of YuGiOh are now called Spell Cards, so if you are confused on why the Magic Cards are now Spell cards, remember that the lawsuit now has Magic Cards called Spell Cards. Ok? Glad we're all caught up.  
  
Keys:  
  
{ } = Thoughts  
  
- = time shift  
  
~~~ =Mind Chamber  
  
(( )) = Flash Back  
  
** = Play song "Warriors" by Yuichi Ikusawa at 00:40 seconds after beginning of song for best feature  
  
  
  
Keto slammed his fist into the wall of the hallway in his bedroom. He couldn't stop thinking of what he had done, he had let Hiroshi kill Becky.  
  
(( "If I'm gonna loose... SO WILL YOU!!!", said Hiroshi throwing the Millennium Dagger past him. Comei turned to see where the dagger was heading, it was heading for Suzina!!!  
  
"SUZINA!!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!", yelled Comei. But Suzina could not move.  
  
"Suzina!!!", yelled Becky's voice. Suzina's eye shot open. Hearing her voice, made her surroundings cold, and damp.  
  
"Becky?", Suzina whispered, that whisper echoed as all sound muted from Suzina's hearing and Becky, stepped in Suzina's way, holding out her arms, and just before Suzina could say anything, the dagger, went right through her chest. ** Blood poured from Becky onto Suzina's cheeks. Becky, then feel to her knees as rain suddenly broke from the sky and came down like the world was ending. At the moment, Suzina's world collapsed into itself. Becky fell into Suzina's arms.  
  
"Becky!!! Becky hold on!!!", said Suzina holding Becky in her arms. Becky looked up to Suzina, and smiled, "Suzina... I L...lo....Love... you....", said Becky gently rubbing Suzina's cheeks with her finger as blood dripped down her mouth. ))  
  
"Why.... why couldn't I stop him...", Keto said to himself burying his face into his left hand.  
  
"Because you couldn't...", said a familiar voice from behind him, Keto turned to see Buster Blader with bandages around his waist.  
  
"Buster Blader... feeling better?", asked Keto standing straight up. Buster Blader shrugged. "I've been in worse condition before... besides, I was stronger then Tri-Horn, so It harmed me less then a Bee sting to you humans... but aside from that... you could never have saved Becky in the condition you where in...", said Buster Blader lifting his sword onto his right shoulder.  
  
"The condition I was in?", said Keto surprised. Buster Blader nodded.  
  
"The God of Obelisk is a mighty god with unbearable powers, although, it's possible for any god to beat another god, Obelisk, alone Is far to powerful to handle, when one summons the Egyptian Gods they're body feels the power of Obelisk, when it is sad, you will be sad, when it's angered, you will be angered, your body was not used to such power, usually, the spirit inside of you, could sense when a disturbance in the Shadow power would explode, but, the power of Obelisk, held him back, he was powerless to so anything...", said Buster Blader.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about the Powers of an Egyptian God and the spirit of Comei...", said Keto looking at Buster Blader. Buster Blader looked to the floor, "A little...", said Buster Blader, he turned and walked away.  
  
"Wait! Buster Blader!", said Keto, Buster Blader stopped in his tracks and didn't look to Keto.  
  
"You know things.... things about Comei I don't... your holding back on something...", said Keto trying to get what info he had out of him.  
  
"I don't know anything else!!! That's it!!!", Buster Blader ran out of sight. Keto wished Buster Blader would tell him what he had no knowledge of.  
  
Kenshin walked past Suzina's room to see Suzina, curled up on her bed, looking out the window , the reflecting of Rain and Moonlight shined on her face revealing tear flows down her cheek. Kenshin walked in and sat next to her with a sigh following.  
  
"Suzina... are you alright?", asked Kenshin with a soft voice. Suzina's voice cracked for a split second.  
  
"How could I be... Becky is gone... I loved her, even if it has been only 2 days that we knew each other, I somehow know that if she still lived things would be the way we planned....", said Suzina still looking out the window. Kenshin looked to the ground ashamed of himself, maybe he could of stopped the dagger, but he didn't do anything to prevent the dagger from striking Becky. Kenshin leaned against the bedpost and looked outside too. Suzina just let her arms hang as she closed her eyes and leaned on Kenshin's chest, she put her arms around him.  
  
"Kenshin... your soft...", said Suzina quietly. Kenshin gave a smirk looking at her. {Poor Suzina... I know the pain of losing someone your care about...} Kenshin instantly thought of Sam, and how he watched Sam fall to his death.  
  
Dark Magician Girl, without her hood, walked into the kitchen to see Keto leaning against the wall looking outside, watching the rainfall, Kuriboh perked on his head but looking depressed. "Kuriboh seems to be depressed too...", said Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Kuriboh always mimics my feelings, I don't even know why...", said Keto still looking out the window. Dark Magician Girl sighed and sat down to think for a moment. Keto then put Kuriboh on the table and walked away. "Where are you going?", asked Dark Magician Girl picking up Kuriboh like a plush doll. Keto slipped on the Millennium glove.  
  
"To Kill Totoshinku...", said Keto. Dark Magician Girl widened her eyes.  
  
"Kill Totoshinku???", said Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"That's right... he's caused to much pain... he must be stopped...", said Keto picking up his deck and slipping it into his trench coat pocket.  
  
"But... but you haven't even mastered the Millennium Hand yet!", said Dark Magician Girl explaining like Keto was the biggest idiot in the world, and Keto admitted, he was if he even thought he could stop Totoshinku.  
  
Kenshin's head was leaning against the wall of Suzina's room, he could hear their argument downstairs, Suzina was listening a bit, but she still had a grip on Kenshin's shirt, with her eyes closed and tears running down her cheek.  
  
"You can't stop him! The Millennium Eye will foresee your hand and strategy if your try to duel him!!!", yelled Dark Magician Girl with a tear flowing down her cheek.  
  
"I refuse to sit back, gain another friend, and watch them suffer!!!", yelled Keto right back at her.  
  
{What Dark Magician Girl says is true, should you face Totoshinku, you shall fail... even with Obelisk, you don't stand a chance...} said a female voice in his head. Keto looked up and left and right, Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh where doing the same. {Knock, Knock Keto...} said the voice again, as a knock at the door suddenly ringed in Keto's ears. Keto jumped.  
  
Keto went to the door, his hand shook as he opened it to reveal a nun at the door. "Can I help you?", asked Keto confused. His Millennium Hand numbed.   
  
"My name is Julia... and I have come to assist you in hopes to defeat Totoshinku...", said Julia.  
  
"Well forgive me miss... but how do you know of Totoshinku and myself?", asked Keto with Serious questions.  
  
"As your Millennium Item has guessed... I am a Nun who wields the Millennium Crown...", said Julia lifting he hood to show the crown hidden beneath.  
  
"Kenshin said The crown can send people to death or control minds, he never dreamed I could enter one's thoughts or show the future and past...", said Julia walking in, Keto closed the door behind him.  
  
Julia walked into the Kitchen as she smiled at Kuriboh as well as pet him on the head, but Kuriboh wasn't complaining.  
  
"So what do you want?", asked Keto.  
  
"I said before, I foresee your demise in the battle against Totoshinku, so I have come to assist you...", said Julia. Keto's eyes widened.  
  
"My demise... you say...", said Keto responding.  
  
"Yes... your demise, or in other words, your horrible death...", said Julia.  
  
"How did you know where to find us?", asked Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"I... had a connection with Becky...", said Julia looking to the floor.  
  
"What kind of connection?", asked Keto.  
  
"She was my daughter...", responded Julia with shame in her voice.  
  
"Hold on! HOLD ON! Your Daughter!?!?!?!? But you're a Nun!", said Keto not taking a single word of what this woman was saying.  
  
"True... I am a Nun, I have feelings within me such as love and passion.... but Becky... I can't truley explain what happened... she just... appeared...", said Julia looking upward again.  
  
"What... you mean like you where just one day pregnant with no father whatsoever?", asked Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Exactly... when Becky died, my Millennium Crown sensed it and warned me, I have never felt such sorrow within my powers...", said Julia looking to Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Do you have a Monster? Or a Deck Leader?", asked Keto. Julia nodded, "I do, reveal yourself to us Mystical Elf...", said Julia. Suddenly the room filled with light as Keto looked toward the light to see a woman with blue skin and beautiful hair smiling at Keto for a few seconds then the happiness in her vanished when she looked at Julia.  
  
"So the Mystical Elf huh? Cool, makes sense a little I guess...", said Keto. "Yes... the Mystical Elf has helped me through a lot since i discovered my Millennium Item...", said Julia smiling at Mystical Elf, the Mystical Elf returning the smile.  
  
"Ok... back to business.... how are your supposed to help me against Totoshinku?", asked Keto. Julia put her hand into her robe.  
  
"You must wear this...", said Julia pulling out something metal. She placed it in his palm and pulled her hand away. Keto opened it up to see a Dragon Charm. It had many tiny clips around it to make the chain look like rope, and it was attached to a Silver Dragon who looks as though he's ready to cause terror.  
  
"This.... this can't be... How did you get this!?!?! How did you get my Grandmother's Charm!?!?!?", demanded Keto.  
  
"Your Grandmother visits the church every Sunday, a week before my Millennium Crown informed me of her soul stolen she gave me that charm out of the kindness of our friendship... But I want you to have it to fight Totoshinku with...", said Julia. Keto looked at it for a minute.  
  
"I get it... it's supposed to remind me what I'm fighting for and I shouldn't give up...", said Keto putting it around his neck as it dangled at his chest.  
  
"If that is how you see it...", said Julia bowing her head to him.  
  
Julia walked to the door, Mystical Elf disappeared into a ray of light, she opened it and looked to Keto. I must take my leave Keto, I wish you luck on your conquest... farewell...", said Julia walking out the door, shutting it behind her.  
  
"Hold on!!! I thought you where supposed to assist me!!!", said Keto running to the door and opening it. She was gone, Julia was gone, as if she where a figment of his imagination, nothing but heavy rain and wet streets with thunder roaring. He shut the door, somewhat disappointed.   
  
Keto looked at his Grandmother's Charm for a few minutes, he remembered all the good times he had with her, like the time he didn't want to go to his Aunt's for New year's Eve because her house always creaked and it bothered him, so his grandmother stayed behind, and they pigged out on Pizza, M&M's, Cheetoes, Cheddar Popcorn, and Coke, while watching Nickelodeon's New Year's eve bash. Then he remembered the time he got beat up by 6 kids, and then she whooped their ass' for it, and how could he forget how he and her would watch the movie Batman with Jack Nicholson in it over and over and over and over and over and over, and at the end when the Joker fell off the ladder how they would always say "Bye, Bye Joker".  
  
He didn't want to, he had to, when he needed her, she was there, well now it was his turn. Keto final spoke. "I'm leaving...", said Keto. ** Dark Magician Girl looked at him through the shadowy room, he was completely shadowed, but she should see his eyes from the moonlight outside, they where peaceful yet sad, then lightning roared and shined the room, then the shadowy figure took form once again, but the eyes, where Dark, completely Dark, Comei, was determined.  
  
"To fight Totoshinku...", said Dark Magician Girl, she walked up to him as close as she could get physically, then she leaned his head on his chest, and grabbed his shirt chest as he felt wet spots on his shirt. "I wish you wouldn't... but you are my master... and I must obey...", still, only his dark eyes could be seen, then the moonlight disappeared, his eyes where shadowed now, but then the outline of his eyes and pupils became blood red as they showed him looking at her with sadness, they where sad eyes with the most biggest amount of darkness you have every seen, they where they eyes of the true Shadow Power of the Millennium Hand.  
  
"Comei... Keto... I'm coming with you...", said Dark Magician Girl grasping his shirt tighter, Then there where footsteps behind them, Kenshin and Suzina where standing there, determination was in their eyes as well, Suzina has red cheeks from all her crying, but she finally stopped. "We're going to, wether you like it or not...", said Kenshin. The eyes of pure red darkness starred at them for a while like a monster hiding in the blackest of woods starring at a 8 year old child looking out the window in the middle of the night. He would not argue, they knew it too.  
  
Comei walked outside, he stood there in the rain for a while not looking at them, Dark Magician Girl, held Kuriboh, to her left, was Dark Magician, and to his right was Kenshin in between Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in front of them, in front of him and a tad to the right, was Suzina, and to her far left was Buster Blader. Comei turned his head to reveal Keto's eyes again, he had water fall down his face, it wasn't from the rain, it was tears.  
  
{These... are my friends...} Keto said to himself, Keto smiled at them,  
  
"Let's go!", said Keto with determination. And off they went, to play the most greatest Shadow game of all games yet to be.  
  
Finally, it all begins, As they enter to Club they will be given obstacles and challenges to pass. Get ready people! The End Game series with be a Double Packed series! Meaning almost 8 pages of material each chapter! With The Final Chapter being just as big! Get ready We begin playing, NOW! Find out next time on YuGiOh Xtreme!  
  
Next: Chapter16: End Game Part 2: Suzina's Revenge 


	16. Suzina's Revenge

Chapter Chapter16: End Game Part 2: Suzina's Revenge Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Also: Because of the lawsuit between Wizards of The Coast on Upperdeck, The Magic Cards of YuGiOh are now called Spell Cards, so if you are confused on why the Magic Cards are now Spell cards, remember that the lawsuit now has Magic Cards called Spell Cards. Ok? Glad we're all caught up.  
  
Keys:  
  
{ } = Thoughts  
  
- = time shift  
  
~~~ =Mind Chamber  
  
(( )) = Flash Back  
  
** = This scene did not happen in the chapter where Suzina met Becky, please excuse the confusion, she had given it to Suzina in secret the night before.  
  
+ + = Life Points  
  
(1) = When the spell card Polymerization is activated the player may fuse the monsters from his or her hand to summon the fused monster  
  
As Keto opened to the door to the Night Club, he expected hookers, loud music, and drunk dancing, but there wasn't, it was abandoned almost, as if it just closed, but why as 10 PM at night? They looked around.  
  
"Guess the music was shit...", said Dark Magician looking left to right.  
  
"No... Totoshinku is expecting us, so he closed it for the night...", said Keto narrowing his eyes at the office where he last laid eyes on Totoshinku and his Millennium Eye.  
  
"How do you know?", asked Suzina looking at the office too.  
  
"Call it a hunch...", said Keto as the office door opened. A man walked out in a nice new white business suit, with sparkling black shoes.  
  
"You read my mind Keto...", said the familiar voice that Keto despised the most.  
  
"Totoshinku...", said Keto grinding his teeth at him.  
  
"In the flesh... have you brought me the Millennium Items I requested?", asked Totoshinku glaring at him with a fiendish grin. Keto just glared right back.  
  
"Wait.... something's coming to me... no.... no you don't.... you seek to fight me to put an end to my ways, am I right Keto?", said Totoshinku as if he knew all along and made amusement out of it. Keto just got angrier.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes...", said Totoshinku, They all glared at him with a sinister frown of hatred toward him.  
  
"If you insist Keto, yes, I will fight you...", said Totoshinku folding his arms.  
  
"Alright then Totoshinku, prepare to loose...", said Keto pulling out his cards. Totoshinku put his finger in the air.  
  
"Not so fast Keto...", said Totoshinku interrupting Keto. Keto stopped and looked at Totoshinku.  
  
"I will duel you, only if you can past my challenges... It's a little game I call The S.G.O.D. or Shadow game of Death, and of course your little friends may play as well, You start by entering the room below me that says "Staff Only", from there you will face 3 Levels f Darkness, you must beat all 3 to reach me... I'll be waiting in the 4th room for you Keto...", said Totoshinku disappearing into the shadows of his office.  
  
Keto looked to the door that Totoshinku was referring to as the door saying "Staff Only". A sweat drop fell down his cheek. "Well? Are we going or going to wait until he decides to just fight you?", asked Buster Blader Walking toward the door wielding his sword in his left hand. "Right! Let's go!", said Keto coming back to earth. Buster Blader turned the knob as they all walked in, suddenly the door behind them slammed shut by itself making a loud "bang" sound, causing Dark Magician girl and Suzina to squeal out of pure fear. Kenshin tried to turn the knob.  
  
"It's locked!!! Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!", said Kenshin pointing toward the door. Dark Magician waved his staff and pointed it at the door as dark energy emerged from the staff and the door was obliterated, but there was nothing behind it, as if lead to nowhere.  
  
"I guess Totoshinku isn't letting anyone turn back...", said Keto. They kept walking for almost 20 minutes until they finally reached a door.  
  
"FINALLY! It's about fucking time...", said Kenshin opening the door. What they saw next totally shocked them. It was a giant white room with two chair on far opposite ends., and at least 5 read Tiles on each end a fare distance from the chairs.  
  
"Looks like something that popped out of the Twilight Zone...", said Keto looking around. Suddenly a capped figure stood on the far opposite end on one of the red tiles. They looked closer, "Who is that?", asked Dark Magician Girl. Suzina grinded her teeth.  
  
"IT'S YOU!!!", screamed Suzina with complete anger.  
  
"Hehehe... Suzina... finally stopped crying over that little bitch Becky?", said a familiar voice.  
  
"Hiroshi!!!", said Buster Blader finally realizing who it was.  
  
"Hiroshi??? What the hell is he doing here?", asked Dark Magician.  
  
"You've come to Level 1, my World... Get used to this place because once you loose it's all over for you and your friends!!!", said Hiroshi removing his hood to reveal his sinister face.  
  
"What do we have to do to get passed you?", asked Keto clenching his fist, trying to forget what he did and concentrate on Totoshinku.  
  
"One by one you'll face a loyal servant of Totoshinku... should you fail you and your friends will be banished to the Shadow Realm where you will suffocate by having the air drained from it, who's up to play me in this game?", asked Hiroshi. Suzina stepped forward, I will, you Mother fucking son of a bitch...", said Suzina with hatred in her heart. Hiroshi smiled.  
  
"This is how we'll play this game... you will duel against my side Suzina, but there's a catch, we must have someone close to us sit in the chair behind us, during the duel, the person in the chair will be the duelist's life points, when a player runs out of life points. The person in the chair will automatically die! And in the progress seriously injure to duelist... select a rep Suzina...", said Hiroshi.  
  
Kenshin stepped forward, "I will sit in the chair... ", he proclaimed. Suzina looked to Kenshin, "Kenshin, you sure?", asked Suzina. Kenshin nodded. A Smile and a tear followed Kenshin's nod, then her attention returned to Hiroshi. He walked to the chair with a grin of satisfaction on his face, then he sat down, folded his arms and folded his leg over his other as the others where confused. "I will sit in the chair... SHE will duel in my favor...", said Hiroshi snapping his fingers as a girl in a black Bra and black panties, along with a Black tech vest and Rubber Boots with belts, her eyes looked as though she was in a trans of evil. What Suzina saw, she would never forget. The others where shocked.  
  
"It can't.... be....", said Dark Magician Girl putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"BECKY!!!", screamed Suzina. It was indeed Becky.  
  
"Impossible!!! We saw Becky die!", said Dark Magician confused.  
  
"What you saw was an illusion... you Suzina fell for the real Becky, but the Dagger didn't kill her, it sent her true body and soul to the Shadow Realm... The police took away an empty Shell, while Master Totoshinku used his power to reform a shell for Becky, so he brought her back... you see the original intention was for HER to sit in the chair, but then my Master made a tiny mistake during this little Shadow Game, it seems the Duelist on my side will take much more damage then I will...", said Hiroshi.   
  
"So basically we have to kill her to kill you...", said Keto growing angry. Hiroshi smiled.  
  
"Exactly...", said Hiroshi.  
  
"COWARD!!!", screamed Kenshin.  
  
"Go ahead call me a coward but this is a Shadow Game... everyone must make a sacrifice and Suzina is making hers, Her friends or the one she loves?", said Hiroshi. Suzina prepared her deck. It floated in the air for her to her right. Becky did the same thing with her deck.  
  
"Becky... you can't do this, don't you even know who I am?", asked Suzina.  
  
"You are the enemy... and I will plunder you and your friends into the Shadow Realm...", said Becky with a deeper voice, is hardly sounded like the Becky she knew.  
  
"Suzina... Becky lost her mind... She can't come back anymore, there's only this faker... You have to plunder them Both into the Shadow Realm...", said Buster Blader walking to her side.  
  
{I know... I want to do this to Hiroshi so badly.... but, If I send Becky to the Shadow Realm to... I'll feel just as worse...} Suzina said to herself.  
  
"Let's Duel Suzina...", said the false voice of Becky. They both drew 5 cards. Suzina looked at hers {Jackpot... Marie and The Companionate Nun... All I need is Polymerization to Special Summon St. Joan... I also have... yes! A Gravity Bind and a Queen's Double! Along with an Axe of Despair!} Suzina thought to herself. Becky drew a 6th card "I'll go first... and I'll Play Goblin Attack Force in attack mode... and set 2 cards face down... your turn...", said Becky. She placed Goblin Attack Force onto the field as if it was a normal Ground, but the card mutated into about 5 Goblins with Clubs and the Two Spell or Trap cards laid face down. They where as normal. Suzina drew a card.  
  
"I lay one Card face down... and I'll summon Queen's Double in attack mode!!! And use the power of The Axe of Despair! To raise her Attack Power to 1350!!! Queen's Double Attack Her Life Points Directly!!! Diamond Fury Strike!", ordered Suzina.  
  
"Pretty good tactic but I flip over my Trap card, Negate Attack, it'll Negate your Queen's attack this one turn...", said Suzina flipping over the Trap card as a vortex caught the attack and vanished.  
  
{Ok Suzina... that was one lucky shot but that doesn't mean she can get you... you have a Gravity Bind ready...}  
  
"Now it's my turn... and I'll play this Spell card!!! Harpies Feather Duster... To destroy all your Spell and Trap cards...", said Becky as a giant feather appeared in her right hand, she swung it as the two cards Suzina had where blown away and flew into the graveyard.  
  
"Oh No.... Suzina can be destroyed with ease with her Gravity Bind and Axe of Despair gone!!!", Keto. Kenshin braced himself.  
  
"Now I'll summon a Giant Orc to the field... in attack mode!!!", said Becky Playing the card that mutated into a Giant Troll with a HUGE club. Suzina gulped.  
  
"Giant Orc!! Destroy Queen's Double with Giant Club Slam attack!!!", ordered Becky. The Orc then lifted his club and slammed it onto the Queen's Double obliterating her. Suddenly Kenshin yelled as life was being taken from him, it was complete pain.  
  
"It's far from over Kenshin... Goblin Attack Force!!! Direct Attack!!!", ordered Becky. The Goblins bashed Suzina with Club, she got a bloody nose and a few gashes on her body. The pain was also inflicted on Kenshin.  
  
+3850 to 8000+  
  
Suzina drew a card as the Orc and Goblins went into defense position due to the effect of them automatically going into defense position after they attack.  
  
"Activate Pot of Greed!!!", said Suzina drawing 2 cards from her deck. {Gemini Elf... and a Fairy's Meteor Crush!!! Perfect...} She thought to herself.  
  
"I summon... Gemini Elf In attack Mode!!! with Fairy's Meteor Crush!!!", said Suzina playing the two cards. Becky smirked.  
  
"Gemini Elf! Destroy Giant Orb with Twin Cosmic Strike!!!", ordered Suzina. The Two Elves ran up to Giant Orc and did Karate Strikes on him, theirs hand shined with stars as it spread on the Orc and he blew up. Life began to drain from Becky.... But Hiroshi Was unaffected!!!  
  
{What happened??? It was supposed to effect him too!!!} Suzina thought to herself.  
  
+3850 to 6100+  
  
Like I said... Becky was accidently given a little talent... she takes my pain, so her life points drop by a single attack but is in pain twice as much...", said Hiroshi.  
  
{I'm basically killing Becky... no... I....... I can't do this!!!!} Suzina said to herself.  
  
"Suzina!!! Don't you dare!!!", yelled Kenshin. Suzina looked to Kenshin quickly.  
  
"The real Becky is gone, there's only THAT THING, you can't just toss the duel over your own feelings, let it go!!! Just defeat her!!!", said Kenshin speaking as if he was running out of breath.  
  
"B..B..But...", Suzina said sobbing a bit {I can't hurt her.... I can't!!! It's not her fault...} She thought to herself.  
  
Becky drew a card and smirked, I won't do much to your life points... but I will sacrifice my Goblin Attack Force... for the Summoned Skull!!!", said Becky placing Summoned Skull onto the field. The hideous General of Demons emerged from the spot where Goblin Attack Force stood.  
  
"Summoned Skull!!! Lightning Strike!!!", ordered Becky. Lightning emerged from the sky as it struck the Gemini Elf, destroying it.  
  
+3250 to 6100+  
  
"And I'll place one card face down ending my turn...", said Becky with a smirk. Suzina drew a card, "I'll...... play.... Dancing Fairies.... in attack mode...", said Suzina playing the card without even paying attention, {An innocent life... or all of my friend's life...} she thought to herself starring at the ground.  
  
"Is she crazy???", said Dark Magician. Becky drew a card, "Fool... I summon you! La Jinn! The Mystical Genie of the Lamp!!! My wish is his command... and I command his to obliterate you puny fairies... Black Spell attack!!!", said Becky. La Jinn then held out his two hands and unleashed an orb of dark energy obliterating the Dancing Fairies. "Now Summoned Skull.... Lightning Strike Attack!!!", said Becky as Lightning Struck Suzina and effect Kenshin too.  
  
+650 to 6100+  
  
"SUZINA!!! FOCUS GOD DAMNIT", screamed Kenshin bleeding from the mouth. "But... Becky...", said Suzina quietly. "FORGET HER!!!", screamed Keto. Suzina looked to Keto, what does she do? She drew a card.  
  
"I play... Sword of Revealing Light!!!", said Suzina still unable to do anything. Sword surrounded Becky's playing field. "Shit... Swords... I was hoping to end this quicker...", said Hiroshi. Suzina then placed one monster in face down defense mode. Becky drew a card, "I can't do anything... your move...", said Becky. Suzina drew a card, she set another card in defense mode. Becky Drew another card. "Again... I can't do anything... you move...", said Becky. Suzina absolutely refused to draw the next card. She remembered something from the night before Becky was killed.  
  
(( "Suzina... your incredible....", said Becky holding Suzina in her arms. Suzina smiled, "mmmm not as good as you...", said Suzina. Becky looked to Suzina.  
  
"Suzina... I want you to have this...", said Becky holding out a card she got from her pants. Suzina looked at it.  
  
"The Red Eyes... Black Dragon?", said Suzina.  
  
"Yeah... Red Eyes... It's my most treasured gift... call it a hunch... but there's a little voice in my head saying you'll need it...", said Becky kissing Suzina on the forehead.  
  
"Becky... thank you...",))  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!", screamed Suzina drawing a card finally.   
  
"It's over... I've won...", said Suzina holding up the secret card. {What? What could she have possibly drawn that could have made her win in this situation?} Hiroshi said to himself.  
  
"I'll sacrifice my two monsters.... FOR THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!!", said Suzina playing the card. The mighty black dragon emerged from the card and roared loudly to make every shakes in their shoes for a minute.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!? The Red Eyes Black Dragon!?!?!?", said Hiroshi looking at the mighty dragon.  
  
"M...Mm... My... Red Eyes....", said Becky looking up at Red Eyes, Becky's eyes shifted back and forth from good eyes to her black pupil only eyes. {that fucking little bitch... She played Red Eyes knowing that Becky might remember her, my grasp on her life force is breaking...} said Hiroshi grinding his teeth. Becky shook her head.  
  
"Nice dragon slut... but Red Eyes doesn't stand a chance against My Summoned Skull...", said Becky.  
  
"I have time to destroy that....... Whore...", said Suzina smiling.  
  
"Finally! She's come to her senses!!!", said Buster Blader.  
  
"Red Eyes Black Dragon attack La Jinn!!! Inferno Fire Blast!!!", ordered Suzina. Red Eyes opened his jaw as his unleash the inferno attack and it slammed into La Jinn destroying him.  
  
+650 to 5500+  
  
Becky Drew a card. "This is my last turn on swords, next turn I slay Red Eyes...", said Becky.  
  
Suzina drew a card, "Activate Spell card!!! graceful Charity! I draw 3 and discard two!!!", said Suzina drawing three, she sent two useless monsters to the grave. {I pulled Polymerization!!! And a Change of Heart... if could always change of heart her Summoned Skull and fuse Red Eyes and Summoned Skull into one, but then again...} she said to herself.  
  
"I'll end my turn...", said Suzina not playing anymore cards.  
  
"Your Not even going to switch Red Eyes to defense mode!?!?!?", said Hiroshi.  
  
"Nope... do you worst...", said Suzina narrowing her eyes at Becky's eyes, they said "fear". {Red Eyes.... She.... She's using my card that I gave her... MUST OBEY!!!} said Becky as she was re-controlled on "MUST OBEY". Becky drew a card.  
  
"Your finished woman... I'll play the Mage Power spell card, raising my Summoned Skull's attack power by 1000!!!", said Becky smirking.  
  
"Suzina... she blew it... all for nothing...", said Dark Magician Grinding his teeth.  
  
"I won't loose...", said Suzina. Keto didn't know what she was up to, but he has a good feeling about her plan, so he smirked.  
  
"Summoned Skull! Destroy Red Eyes Black Dragon!!! NOW!!!", said Becky, Summoned Skull went in for a kill.  
  
"I love you Becky... I truly do...", said Suzina. Becky suddenly shot her head up to Suzina.  
  
"SUMMONED SKULL! SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOPPPPP!!!!", screamed Becky. Hiroshi jumped. {STOP!?!?!?} he said to himself. Becky looked to Suzina as Summoned Skull halted his attack. Becky, was Becky again, Becky smiled with a tear going down her cheek.  
  
"I love you too Suzina...", said Becky quietly.  
  
"Suzina got through to the real Becky!!!", said Kenshin. {NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!!!} Hiroshi said to himself. Keto's Millennium Hand glowed, {I must interfere with this rigged Shadow Game...} Said the voice of Comei within Keto. Becky Glowed and so did Hiroshi as their bodes suddenly switched positions. Becky was now in the chair, and Hiroshi was in the playing field.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!? You cheated YOU LOOSE!!!", screamed Hiroshi.  
  
"Put a sock in it old man... Activate Change of Heart!!! Take control of Summoned Skull!!!", said Suzina. Summoned Skull went to Suzina's side of the field.  
  
"NOW! Polymerization! I fuse my Marie the Fallen one and my Companionate Nun from my hand(1), COME FORTH! ST. JOAN!!!", said Suzina as the mighty Warrior appeared.  
  
"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!", screamed Hiroshi, he looked at the face down card Becky placed down {A FAKE TRAP!?!?!? This does nothing!!!} Hiroshi said to himself, he looked to Becky who stuck her tongue at Hiroshi and pulled down her bottom eye lid. Hiroshi grinded his teeth.  
  
"Red Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast! Summoned Skull! Lightning Strike! St. Joan! Feminine Sword of Might attack!!!", ordered Suzina. The attacks slammed into Hiroshi and sent him and his cards flying.  
  
+650 to 0, Winner Suzina+  
  
The Millennium Locket glowed, "I never want to see you again.. NEVER AGAIN!!!", said Suzina holding out her hand as the symbol of a millennia appeared on her forehead.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! You think I'm finished Suzina!?!?!? I'll be back! And then, You and I will duel one on one! I will claim you Millennium Locket Suzina... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", laughed Hiroshi as he plundered into the Shadow Realm. All the monsters formed back into cards. Suzina smiled at Becky as Becky jumped from tile to tile and reached Suzina. They hugged, ignoring their wounds from battle.  
  
Dark Magician walked up to Kenshin as Kenshin stood up.  
  
"Master? Are you alright? You don't look well...", said Dark Magician patting Kenshin on the back. Kenshin then vomited from all his wounds and damage.  
  
"Kenshin... thank you for being a true friend and helping me in that duel by sitting in the chair.  
  
"It's what friends are for...", said Kenshin, then he barfed again.  
  
{And you Keto or Comei... thank you for swapping Becky with Hiroshi...} Suzina said to herself smiling at Keto. Keto nodded.  
  
The door to another room opened. "Through that door is the 2nd stage... Kenshin, can you walk?", said Keto looking at Kenshin.  
  
"Give me a few minutes to breath and I'll be fine...", said Kenshin. Keto nodded.  
  
"Well Keto... It seems you have passed the first round with a bit of luck, and judging by how you swapped Hiroshi with Becky, your on the verge of understanding the Millennium Hand, But Let me warn you... Hiroshi was my weakest minion.... You still have 2 levels to go... can you pass them without becoming to weak on your Shadow Powers? Can You!?!?!?!?!?", Totoshinku said foreseeing the battle with his Millennium Eye.  
  
End Game 1  
  
  
  
Game 1 is over, but the next one, is out of this world, in the next Game, Kenshin is up, but he faces a despicable sick man who will give him the duel of his life as he fears everything and everyone. Can he become sane again to duel and go onto the next level?!?!? Find out next time on YuGiOh Xtreme!  
  
Next: Chapter17: End Game Part 3: Over and Over 


	17. Over and Over

Chapter Chapter17: End Game Part 3: Over and Over Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Author's Note: Ok, the first Season is going to have to be expanded by two more chapters due to I really wasn't paying attention to my writing or what I was doing, so season 1 will officially end Chapter 20th, Sorry for the slowness of my fanfic writing!  
  
Keys:  
  
{ } = Thoughts  
  
- = time shift  
  
~~~ =Mind Chamber  
  
(( )) = Flash Back  
  
** = the player to make the first move always draws 6 cards instead of 5, but the person making the first move is not allowed to attack, the Winged Dragon of Ra on the other hand has the ability to attack even when your not allowed too (During your turn)  
  
***= go to www.yugiohcards.com, go to search and type in the Number: SM-51  
  
****= Play the song Change In the House of Flies, by Deftones for better idea if requested to.  
  
+ + = Life Points  
  
"Kenshin, you sure your still up to going forward? Your still vomiting...", asked Suzina.  
  
"My Tai Kuan Do teacher always said if you vomit, it's a good thing, it means you can take a lot...", said Kenshin, then he vomited again.  
  
"By that amount you vomited, you took TOO much", said Suzina folding her arms.  
  
"Com'on, let's go onto the next room... Kenshin will do better if he walks...", said Keto opening the next door to the room. They entered, it was pitch black, when they all entered, the door slammed shut. Then the lights dimmed up a bit. Kenshin's eye shot open. "Holy Shit... no...", said Kenshin.  
  
It was a giant hill near a cliff edge, with a busted fence, the sky was blood red with many clouds and loud sirens, the play ground looked completely deserted, except for a small boy bouncing his red ball, his back was turned to them. Kenshin ran up to the boy.  
  
"Hey kid... where are we?", asked Kenshin looking down at the boy. The boy turned around to look at Kenshin, Kenshin almost had a heart attack.  
  
"S...SAM!?!?!?!?", said Kenshin with great joy yet fear in his heart. The boy, or as Kenshin said, Sam, smiled at him.  
  
"Hey there Kenshin...", said Sam.  
  
"I thought you where dead... Totoshinku took your soul and re-made a body for you too?", ask Kenshin.  
  
"No... I'm still dead...", said Sam as Sam walked to the edge of the cliff and it broke, Sam fell. "KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!", yelled Sam falling. Kenshin's eyes shot open.  
  
"What kind of sick man does this to Kenshin...", asked Dark Magician gripping his staff tighter. A Man walked up past the group, but even though they saw him... they could not move, as if they where frozen. He walked up to Kenshin. "We meet again, boy", said a familiar voice to Kenshin. Kenshin turned his head to see a man in a robe, his face hidden, but a tan chin peeked out of the hood.  
  
"You...........", said Kenshin narrowing his eyes at the man, Kenshin grew angrier, The other began to no longer recognize him.  
  
"No.... not again...", said Dark Magician trying to move, but it was hopeless.  
  
"What's happening?", said Becky trying confused also trying to move.  
  
"When Kenshin's best friend died, Kenshin grew angry and dark, he was consumed by Shadows and became truly evil, not to long ago, he over came the shadows within him and became his peaceful self again... looks like this guy is making that power form again inside Kenshin...", said Keto almost able to move. Kuriboh didn't bother to try, there was nothing he could do to move.  
  
"If we can't move... Kenshin's on his own, and he's in no condition to fight...", said Dark Magician Girl looking angry, she couldn't summon her wand to release them.  
  
"You're the guy who wanted my Millennium Pendant... and the one who did this to me...", said Kenshin ripping the shoulder sleeve off his shirt revealing a huge scar of what looked like a re-filled hole.  
  
"Yes... I am you near assassin... Domochet...", said Domochet bowing to Kenshin.  
  
"Don't bow to me you worthless being...", said Kenshin with much nastier voice, Kenshin, was once again, consumed by darkness as he was when Keto first met him.  
  
"So, you up for your team's next Shadow Game?", asked Domochet. Kenshin gave a glare at the others then to Domochet.  
  
"Fine, but you have to leave them out of this...", said Kenshin. Domochet walked toward the other side of the playground and faced Kenshin.  
  
"This is how it will work, we'll play a duel, but this duel will be like no ordinary...", said Domochet. Suddenly the ground shattered and they each stood on 8 ft wide pieces of land, beneath surrounding them 20 ft below was a ditch ful of razor sharp rocks pointing up like spikes.  
  
"Let me guess... when someone loses the duel the loser falls into the pit and dies...", said Kenshin pulling out his deck and looking down.  
  
"Your only half right... then land we stand on is 8 ft wide in both length and width, for every 1000 points we loose, the land crumbles 1 ft, once they reach zero, game over...", said Domochet starring at Kenshin. Domochet then pulled out his deck.  
  
"Like in the first game, the deck will be on a simple field...", said Domochet.  
  
"I know how it goes, now lets hurry this up so you can just die...", said Kenshin smirking. Domochet raised his left eyebrow wondering why he was so happy.  
  
"Just to let you know, the Millennium Pendant allows me to create Shadow Games or modify them...", said Kenshin with a wicked smile.  
  
"So what?", said Domochet.  
  
"So, new rules, as the player loses Life Points, the most unimaginable fear will strike them hard...", said Kenshin drawing 5 cards.  
  
{Fool, by doing that he has insured my victory...} Domochet thought to himself.  
  
"Enough smiling! It's time to play!", demanding Kenshin drawing **6 cards making the opening move. He looked at his hand and then looked at Domochet to see if he grinned or frowned, Kenshin was experienced enough to know wether the opponent has a fierce hand or one shitty hand. Domochet made it difficult for Kenshin to tell.  
  
"I'll start by playing one monster in defense mode, and 1 card face down", Said Kenshin playing the cards just as Suzina and Becky did in the previous game. Domochet drew his 6th card.  
  
"Activate Trap card! Drop Off! You must now send the card you drew straight to the graveyard now...", said Kenshin revealing a face down card with a hand dropping a sword. Domochet sent his card to the graveyard with a smile on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?", said Kenshin with an attitude.  
  
"You sent my Tri-Horned Dragon to the graveyard...", said Domochet.  
  
{Good, that will prevent him from even summoning a powerful monster, I just have to keep him from using revival cards such as Monster Reborn...} Kenshin said to himself.  
  
"Now I'll summon Firegrass... in attack mode!", said Domochet playing a monster card. It was a little pile of dirt with little burning twigs with 700 ATK points.  
  
"Now Firegrass attack his face down monster now!!!", said Domochet commanding an attack.  
  
"You've attacked... Gearfried the Iron Knight! With a DEF of 1600!!!", said Kenshin flipping his Gearfried card over. Domochet didn't seem surprised.  
  
"I end my turn...", said Domochet playing no more cards.  
  
"What the?", said Kenshin drawing a card.  
  
"Now... I play Monster Reborn! I choose to revive Tri-Horned Dragon from your graveyard!", said Kenshin as the Tri-Horned Dragon suddenly appeared on Kenshin's side of the field, then he threw down another monster.  
  
"Then I summon... Bistro Butcher, In attack mode!!!", said Kenshin as a Demon looking cook with a blade for a hand and a hook for the other appeared. Then Kenshin turned Gearfried vertically, switching Gearfried to attack mode.  
  
"Tri-Horned Dragon! Triple Horn attack!", said Kenshin as Tri-Horned Dragon slammed his 3 horns into the little Firegrass, and ripped it to shreds.  
  
"Now Gearfried! Bistro Butcher Combo Attack Now!", said Kenshin as Bistro Butcher and Gearfried took their blades and sliced into Domochet., As Domochet's Life points dropped to   
  
1650, then, Domochet's ground began to crumble as Kenshin noticed something was wrong, really wrong. Domochet's surrounding crumbled into a very limited space, but there was something else wrong, why wasn't he screaming or turning pale?  
  
"Sorry, but I'm afraid that I do not fear anything, I've seen so many kinds of evil in my past life, for a while I grew on it, and I got used to being afraid, so it is impossible for me to be afraid of anything... sorry boy...", said Domochet.  
  
{Damnit... I wasted power on nothing, It will hardly get an effect on me seeing how I've crushed his life points to less then 2000...} Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
Domochet drew a card and looked at Kenshin. "Your finished Kenshin, I thought you where an expert duelist... but i guess your just another fly caught in a spider's web...", said Domochet. Kenshin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now I Summon... Dark Elf! In Attack Mode! Your finished...", said Domochet playing a monster card in attack mode.  
  
{Dark Elf? That monster is useless in his condition, it'll chuck 1000 of his life points, and only has an attack power of 2000, Tri-Horn can destroy it with ease... what's he planning?} Kenshin said to himself.  
  
"Dark Elf! Attack the Bistro Butcher now!!!", said Domochet. Domochet's space grew smaller as Dark Elf destroyed Bistro Butcher with a beam of black light. Domochet then held up two cards.  
  
"Now to end this game... I play, Dark Hole...", said Domochet playing the Spell Card, a Black hole appeared above them and sucked up Tri-Horned Dragon, Gearfried and Dark Elf.  
  
{What the? Why didn't he use Dark Hole before he summoned} said Keto paying attention to the duel. Then he played another card. "I activate Pot of Greed which will let me draw two cards, now I'll play Dian Keto the Cure master, which raises my life points by 1000, but the won't be around for long... I play Delinquent Duo! I pay 1000 life points and I choose one card from your hand to destroy, and then you send one to the graveyard...and I select the middle card...", said Domochet. Kenshin sent a card from his hand to the grave, then sent the card Domochet chose to his graveyard.  
  
"Now, I play goblin's Secret Remedy... which raises my life points by 600...", said Domochet as a little bit of land crumbled back together from the black ditch. Kenshin was much confused to all these moves.  
  
"Now I play... Confiscation!", said Domochet playing the Spell Card.  
  
"What does Confiscation do???", said Kenshin.  
  
"It allows me to look at your hand and send 1 card to the graveyard by offering 1000 life points, Domochet's land grew smaller again. Kenshin revealed his hand, which consisted of only one card, Don Zaloog, Kenshin sent it to the graveyard, now he had no cards on the field and nothing in his hand.  
  
"Now... the stage is set and your finished Boy!!!", said Domochet playing a spell card.  
  
"I play Reverse Quiz!!!", said Domochet. Kenshin grew more pale then a dead man.  
  
{NO! Not Reverse Quiz!!!}  
  
"I'm confused... what does that Spell Card do?", asked Dark Magician Girl. Suzina and Keto where probably the only ones who knew.  
  
"Domochet sends all cards on his side of the field and hand to the graveyard and guesses what kind of card his next card will be from his deck, if he's correct, Kenshin and Domochet Automatically switch life points!!!", said Suzina shockingly.  
  
"And I'm guessing the next one is a monster card...", said Domochet drawing a card.  
  
{Please... let it be a spell or trap...} said Kenshin sweating. Domochet revealed the card, it was Giant Orc, a monster. Kenshin's eyes shot right open as life began to drain from him and his land crumbled quicky then a 4 week old cookie, While Domochet's land grew and grew. Kenshin suddenly heard a whisper.  
  
"Kenshin........ Kenshin........ Kenshin........", said the voice of a child over and over. Kenshin looked around, sweating. He saw a boy.  
  
"Sam???", said Kenshin seeing nothing but Sam in a black background.  
  
"Goodbye Kenshin...", said Sam Smiling. In less then a second, Sam was falling and screaming.  
  
"KENSHIN HELP ME!!!", screamed Sam falling to his death.  
  
{My Arms.... they can't move... why??? Why can't they move?!?!?! I could have just saved him!!!!} Kenshin said to himself.  
  
"Kenshin........ Kenshin........ Kenshin........", said the voice of a child over and over. Kenshin looked around, sweating. He saw a boy.  
  
"Sam???", said Kenshin seeing nothing but Sam in a black background.  
  
"Goodbye Kenshin...", said Sam Smiling. In less then a second, Sam was falling and screaming.  
  
"KENSHIN HELP ME!!!", screamed Sam falling to his death.  
  
{My Arms.... they can't move... why??? Why can't they move?!?!?! I could have just saved him!!!!} Kenshin said to himself.  
  
"Kenshin........ Kenshin........ Kenshin........", said the voice of a child over and over. Kenshin looked around, sweating. He saw a boy.  
  
"Sam???", said Kenshin seeing nothing but Sam in a black background.  
  
"Goodbye Kenshin...", said Sam Smiling. In less then a second, Sam was falling and screaming.  
  
"KENSHIN HELP ME!!!", screamed Sam falling to his death.  
  
{My Arms.... they can't move... why??? Why can't they move?!?!?! I could have just saved him!!!!} Kenshin said to himself.  
  
From Keto's point of view, Kenshin was glarring at the empty pit before him, he didn't have much land left at 250 life points. Keto grew angry, and wicked. His eyes shined with evil.  
  
"DOMOCHET! What Have you done to him!?!?!?!?!?!?", screamed the angry voice of Comei. Domochet glared at Comei.  
  
"He brought this upon himself, thinking he could use his Shadow Powers to his best, he cannot hear you or see you now... he is re-living the most horrifying moments of his life in matters of seconds, then repeating, he can't even move his body... he wants to help the people but he knows he is useless...", said Domochet.  
  
Sam fell slowly, Kenshin just glared down at him crying like a Zombie Tourist. {Sam...} then he heard a woman talking to a familiar man, she began to argue. Kenshin looked at here he was without moving his eyes from what he was looking at. He was on the ground, starring a Power Ranger toys, a truck and a cup of Cherry Soda in a sippy cup. The woman grew more fierce, "I want the Pendant ma'am...", said another familiar voice. Kenshin then looked depressingly, blank toward the direction of the voice, there was a woman who looked a lot like Kenshin, two men in robes shut the door behind them and pulled out a knife and then began stabbing the woman to death, he kept stabbing her, 10, 20, maybe 30 times, all Kenshin could do, was stare. He tried to say something, but a child's voice left his mouth. "Mommy?", said Kenshin. Then there was man's voice echoing from behind him, now he was in an alley behind a trash can. {What am I doing here?} a gunshot went off and Kenshin's head jerked toward the right as a man's brain splattered from his head and onto the concrete, the dead man's eyes glared at Kenshin {Dad...}. "Kenshin... KENSHIN!", said a familiar voice, it was deep. Kenshin was surrounded by darkness as he turned t see Comei glaring at him.  
  
"Comei?", asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yes Kenshin... I am here... listen, you are currently in a duel, you need to ignore all these things that you see, they are all illusions...", said Comei. The screams of Sam, his mother and Father behind Kenshin grew louder.  
  
"I can't... they need my help.."  
  
"You can't help them, you'll just glare and glare over and over until Domochet has put enough darkness in you to cast you to the Shadow Realm, you can turn it around", said Comei.  
  
"But, Sam, my Mother and Father... they.."  
  
"THEY'RE DEAD KENSHIN!", screamed Comei. Kenshin shot his eyes open with a tear falling down his cheeks.  
  
"They're dead Kenshin! They DEAD! D.. E.. A.. D! You can't save them anymore as much as you'd like too! Domochet is responsible for those deaths, you can stop their deaths from being in vain! You just need to snap out of it and not let him kill you too!", Yelled Comei. Kenshin began to cry, and it was embarrassing, he fell to his knees.  
  
"Kenshin.... Kenshin.... Kenshin....", said an echoing boy's voice.  
  
"Not again... stop repeating...", said Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin!", said the voice again except more happy. Kenshin looked up to see Sam. His skin was rotting white, his hair rotted and dry, bloody gashes and a good view of his jaw bone and guts, it was sickening, but he was different, he was a teenager.  
  
"Sam?", asked Kenshin looking at Sam. Sam nodded his head.  
  
"Kenshin... you can't let Domochet win...", said Sam.  
  
"I can't win... I have no options left and less then 300 life points, if I can't save you, how can I beat him? I was a terrible friend to have let you die...", said Kenshin looking to the ground.  
  
"So your giving up?"  
  
"I have no choice..."  
  
"What about Melody?", asked Sam as Kenshin fell more into a deep depression.  
  
"She's dead too...", said Kenshin not wanting to admit it.  
  
"You told me you loved her, and she was the most cutest gal around...", said Sam. Kenshin looked toward Sam, Sam turned to Kenshin as Kenshin remembered how Melody always was nice to him, he even kissed him on the cheek when he gave her a teddy bear for Christmas. Kenshin looked in the distance, a little boy walked into a hospital room. There was a little girl on the bed with red hair, about Kenshin's age, he's squeezing the teddy bear.  
  
"Hey Kenshin...", said the little girl.  
  
"Hey Melody...", said Kenshin as a boy. {That's Melody...}Kenshin said to himself.  
  
"When are you getting out of the hospital?", asked little Kenshin looking at Melody.  
  
"Mommy said not for a long time, and it's almost impossible to tell how long...", said Melody. Kenshin turned his heads to see Melody's mother and father weeping outside the doctor's office, then turned to little Kenshin and Melody.  
  
"I hope you get out of the hospital soon... then I can show you how good Sam and I have gotten in duel monsters!", said Little Kenshin showing his deck, Kenshin knew that it wasn't the strongest, it contained only few Lv 4 monsters and the rest where weaklings, but he was happy with the memory of his olden day duels. Melody reached for her little bag next to her and pulled out her deck, she played too. Kenshin and Melody had a duel, Kenshin just watched, he remembered every move of both players.  
  
"I win!", said Melody happy that her Cosmo Queen won her duel for her, again.  
  
"I guess I'm not as good as I hoped... my Judge Man wasn't as strong as I'd hoped he was...", said Little Kenshin rubbing the back of his head. Melody smiled at Kenshin and looked in her book of cards. She then took out a card and handed it to him.  
  
"Have it", she said so sweetly. Little Kenshin took the card and looked at it.  
  
"No... Melody... I can't...", said Little Kenshin handing it back to her. Melody pushed Kenshin's hand away slowly.  
  
"No Kenshin... I want you to have it, take care of it, it's my rarest...", said Melody.  
  
"But... your ***Ultimate Rare Blue Eyes...", said Little Kenshin looking at the card, it was a special Blue Eyes White Dragon, the picture had a special holo foil in the background, giving it a 3D look, and the Stars on the Card where also 3D, as well as the print. Little Kenshin smiled as a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"Kenshin... I want to tell you something...", said Melody getting closer to him. Little Kenshin was blushing.  
  
"What is it?", replied Little Kenshin.  
  
"I... I want you to take care of that card... because... I want you to remember me.... Kenshin... I l....l...", said Melody, but at that moment she paused. Then she collapsed.  
  
"Melody? MELODY! What's happening???", said Little Kenshin trying to shake her. The nurse ran in to look.  
  
"DOCTOR! DOCTOR PLEASE COME QUICK!!!", yelled the nurse. Melody's father then came in and grabbed Little Kenshin, and pulled him away as the doctors tried to revive her. Melody's father shielded Little Kenshin trying to prevent him from watching Melody die.  
  
"Kenshin... please, for the love of god... don't look...", said Melody's father. Little Kenshin wept a bit.  
  
"Melody! I promise! I promise to always take care of your card... I PROMISE!!!", cried out Kenshin. Suddenly, the entire environment shattered into glass around Kenshin as he glared. Foot steps caught up to Kenshin.  
  
"She died the moment you finished your promise to her...", said Sam, Kenshin turned, Sam looked alright, unharmed, and still a teen, he wore glasses that made him look smart and good.  
  
"I never even got to hear what she wanted to tell me...", said Kenshin.  
  
"Can I finish now?", said a girl's voice. Kenshin's eyes shot open, it wasn't Melody's voice... It couldn't be, this voice was all grown up, a teenager. Kenshin jerked his dead to his right and saw a girl, wearing a hospital blouse, she was beautiful, blonde hair, green eyes, it was Melody, she was older. Kenshin stood.  
  
"Melody...", said Kenshin un aware if this is an illusion or not.  
  
Kenshin, on the outside, was sill starring down into what he is facing, doom. Comei ad Suzina sensed something.  
  
"Keto... Kenshin's power is somehow rising, it's as if he found something within himself...", said Suzina.  
  
"Kenshin... his energy is warm again, he did find something. Domochet was in no hurry, he just watched as the seas below hidden in the shadows roared.  
  
"Kenshin... do you remember me?", asked the girl.  
  
"How could I? Your Melody...", said Kenshin, just starring, unsure of what to do next.  
  
"I... wanted to tell you something... before I died...", said Melody rubbing her shoulder blushing.  
  
"Please... tell me...", said Kenshin, Melody smiled.  
  
"I could always tell you something Kenshin... Kenshin... I love you...", said Melody with the sweetest smile Kenshin had ever seen. Kenshin blushed.  
  
"Why me?", asked Kenshin.  
  
"Because... you where the nicest boy I have ever met... you always looked out for me and I could always trust you with my secrets...", Melody said walking up to him. She rubbed his cheek and then, slowly kissed Kenshin on the lips. Kenshin felt war, then his eyes shot open. He remembered, the doctors, one of them, her blood supply. Kenshin remembered a man taking a needle and injecting a fluid in Melody's blood supply. Kenshin then felt the warm in him boil, he looked to Melody, Melody looked up to him.  
  
"I feel hatred, is this supposed to happen?", asked Kenshin.  
  
"Hatred can be an enemy and a friend if you know how to use it...", said Melody hugging Kenshin.  
  
"Melody... if I defeat him, I may never be able to see you again, or hug you, kiss you, touch you...", said Kenshin holding her closely.  
  
"I'll always be with you... in you heart... and in the Blue Eyes card...", said Melody. A hand grasped Kenshin's shoulder, Kenshin turned to see Sam looking at him.  
  
"You know what you need to do now?", asked Sam. Kenshin nodded.  
  
"I do... thank you, you two are very special to me... I hope to find a way to resurrect you one day...", said Kenshin almost crying.  
  
"Melody... I love you too.... Sam... you're the bets friend a guy could ever have...", said Kenshin. Melody and Sam smiled at him with the greatest warmth, then he saw Comei in the distance, Kenshin knew what he had to do. A flash of white light surrounded Kenshin  
  
****Kenshin suddenly jerked his body and just hung over like a dead animal. Comei, returned to the Millennium Hand. Kenshin then looked up, his hair blew in the wind, a tear was going down his cheek.  
  
"My father... my mother... and Sam... they weren't the only people you took away from me...", said Kenshin with confidence in himself again. Domochet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You killed Melody! Didn't you!?!?", yelled Kenshin pointing a finger at Domochet.  
  
"Oh.. The little girl you used to have a crush on... yes... I did... I said I would take things away from you one by one unless the Millennium Pendant was given to me...", said Domochet. Kenshin put his hand on his deck.  
  
"I cannot allow you to live any longer... prepare to loose!!!", said Kenshin drawing a card. Kenshin looked at it, a Patrician of Darkness.  
  
"First... I'll return Sinister Serpent, a card you sent to the graveyard with Delinquent Duo, back to my hand, thanks to his special effect, then I'll place him in defensive mode, ending my turn", said Kenshin giving him a dirty look. Domochet drew a card, "I pass there's nothing I can do now...", said Domochet. Kenshin drew.  
  
"I activate... Graceful Charity! I draw 3, and send two to the graveyard", said Kenshin, he drew three and put the Patrician, and another card into the graveyard, then he placed a card face down.  
  
"That will end my turn...", said Kenshin. Domochet drew a card, he smiled.  
  
"It's all over Kenshin!!! Because I attack you with this!!! The Spear Dragon!!!", said Domochet playing the card.  
  
"Spear Dragon! It has the power to deduct life points from the opponent even if the monster is in defensive mode!", said Suzina.  
  
"What does that mean???", asked Becky.  
  
"Once Domochet attacks, Kenshin's finished...", said Dark Magician.  
  
"Spear Dragon! Attack his face down monster now!!!", ordered Domochet.  
  
"Activate Trap card!!! Call of the Haunted!!!", said Kenshin flipping over the card.  
  
"Come forth! Patrician of Darkness!!!", said Kenshin, suddenly a Vampire appeared on the field.  
  
"What good will that do you!?!?", asked Domochet.  
  
"Patrician! Use your special effect! Direct his attack at you!!!", ordered Kenshin. Suddenly Spear Dragon attacked the Patrician of Darkness as the Patrician grabbed Spear Dragon's snot and sent it flying blowing it to bits with dark powers.  
  
"An my Patrician has 2000 attack points, making him stronger then your monster!", said Kenshin with a smile. Domochet grinded his teeth and drew a card. "I pass...", said Domochet. Kenshin drew a card.  
  
I play, one monster in defensive mode, now Patrician of Darkness!!! Attack his life points directly!!!", said Kenshin. The Patrician gathered black energy and shot it at Domochet, inflicting 2000 damage at his life points. Domochet drew another card. "I play, Dian Keto! The Cure Master!!!", said Domochet.  
  
"Big whoop... 1000 life points...", said Kenshin drawing another card. "I play... Pot of Greed!!!", said Kenshin. He drew two. His eyes shot open.  
  
"I'll pass...", said Kenshin. Domochet drew a card, "I'll pass to...", said Domochet. Kenshin then drew a card and had a smile. "Your finished...", said Kenshin. Domochet thought he was bluffing.  
  
"Sinister Serpent! Patrician of Darkness! I send you to the graveyard! No Blue Eyes White Dragon!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!", said Kenshin playing the Blue Eyes Melody gave him. The Patrician of Darkness and Sinister Serpent then went to the graveyard as the Blue Eyes White Dragon emerged and roared loudly.  
  
"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning attack!!!", ordered Kenshin. Blue Eyes gathered Energy and blew 3000 life points off of Domochet. Domochet drew a card. "Damnit... I pass...", said Domochet. {The fool doesn't realize that I hold 4 pieces of Exodia in my hand... and I've trimmed them all, and my next 2 cards are a tad bit shorter then the rest... I can see it... once I draw it... I'll win... swapping life points was my main strategy... Exodia however... is my backup...} said Domochet with a grin on his face. Kenshin drew a card.  
  
"I play... Dimension Hole!!! It'll remove my Blue Eyes White Dragon from the game for one turn... then it will return...", said Kenshin with a smile. Domochet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But until then... I'll play a card you played!!! Reverse Quiz!!!", said Kenshin playing the card.  
  
"You have a Reverse Quiz too??!??!!?", said Domochet with a shock in his system.  
  
"Yes... and I have no hand nor any cards on the field... and I'll predict... It's a Trap card...", said Kenshin. Kenshin drew the card.  
  
"Well look at that... It's a Mirror Force card... A TRAP", said Kenshin revealing the card. Domochet's eyes shot open as the lands around them changed.  
  
"Now Domochet... who's hanging by the thread now?", said Kenshin. {Fool! You next Card is a Mirror Force card! Even when you draw it won't protect you during that turn! Exodia will demolish you!!!} Domochet said to himself. He drew a card, Premature Burial, {If I still had enough life points i could have revived Tri-Horned Dragon to finish him... but I'll have to pass again...} Domochet said to himself.  
  
"Pass Kenshin...", said Domochet.  
  
"Your finished!!! I draw!!!", said Kenshin. He then placed one card face down.  
  
"Now... Blue Eyes White Dragon! Return!!!", said Kenshin, Blue Eyes Suddenly returned to the game.  
  
"Oh fuck! I forgot about his removed Blue Eyes!!!", said Domochet sweating.  
  
"BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! FINISH HIM OFF!!! WHITE LIGHTNING!!!", ordered Kenshin. Blue Eyes gathered energy and blew the energy at Domochet.  
  
"WWRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Domochet, his land crumbled and he began to fall. Then someone grabbed his wrist. He looked up to see Kenshin, he was holding his wrist to prevent his falling, Kenshin's hair blew in the wind, Blue Eyes White Dragon floated from behind Kenshin growing and starring down at Domochet, Domochet could see Melody, as a teenager within the Dragon's eyes.  
  
"You have killed, you've taken people important to me away... for that... you must die...", said Kenshin giving the most darkest look he's given. He threw Domochet into the pit. But Domochet did not scream, he was frightened, frightened by to look of the Dragon, but mostly, the look in Kenshin's eyes.  
  
End Game 2  
  
  
  
Keto and the rest get closer to Totoshinku. But they have one more game to get to before facing Totoshinku. But this isn't a duel, it's a Shadow game of wits, the loser will pay with their lives, Becky, Kenshin and Suzina have stepped up to take on this game, but can they prevail?   
  
Find out next time on YuGiOh Xtreme!  
  
Next: Chapter18: End Game Part 4: Stand or Swim 


	18. Stand or Swim

Chapter Chapter18: End Game Part 4: Stand or Swim Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Author(s Note: Ok, the first Season is going to have to be expanded by two more chapters due to I really wasn(t paying attention to my writing or what I was doing, so season 1 will officially end Chapter 20th, Sorry for the slowness of my fanfic writing! Also: By popular demand, This part of YuGiOh Xtreme End Game will be a Shadow Game, No Duel, Nada! Duels will follow this Episode, But I plan to have MORE Shadow Games, More Deaths, More mind games, and More Heart racing action! Keys: { } = Thoughts - - = time shift ~~~ =Mind Chamber (( )) = Flash Back + + = Life Points ** = Play song Feuer Frei by Rammstein for better reading sequence (WinMx suggested for download) (1)= Sodia (So-d-ah) (2)= Vulcia (Vul-si-ea) (3)= Thundra (Thu-n-dra)  
  
(KENSHIN! YOU DID IT!(, screamed Suzina running up to Kenshin an hugging him to death. Kenshin was dizzy with all the thinking he did, who wouldn(t? (Yeah... I really did...(, said Kenshin with a weak smile on his face. (You did well Kenshin, you should really try to catch your breath, you played two games in a row that almost killed you(, said Keto patting his back. At that exact moment, Kenshin vomited like crazy. (What doesn(t kill me makes me stronger...(, said Kenshin. (And what you puke is how much weight you loose too...(, said Becky trying to help him up. (Master, that was extraordinary! You turned the tables like nothing!(, said Dark Magician lifting Kenshin over his shoulders. (For the last time, don(t call me master, Kenshin...(, said Kenshin. (Yes Kenshin...(, said Dark Magician respecting his wishes. The next door revealed itself, as they walked inside, Keto thought to himself, {Kenshin is dying... he needs to stop playing these shadow games to survive... It won(t kill him in the later future... but he kept playing Totoshinku(s games... I don(t think Kenshin can survive...} Keto thought to himself looking at Kenshin. (Something wrong Keto?(, asked Dark Magician Girl looking at Keto. (Yeah... just thinking...(, said Keto looking at the ground. (About your game with Totoshinku?(, asked Dark Magician Girl. (Not really...(, replied Keto as they approached the door. Keto opened it. What they saw next, was shocking. It looked, safe.  
There was an ocean with a door at the end of the horizon. There where 2 long logs tied to each other, hovering over water. (This doesn(t seem dangerous...(, said Suzina looking around. (Looks can be deceiving...(, said Buster Blader. (So true... So true...(, said a female voice. Suddenly 3 figures dashed from beneath the waters and floated there in the air, they where 3 girls, they appeared to be twins but wearing different colored outfits, which was school girl outfits. (I am (1)Sodia...(, said the Girl wearing the blue school uniform. (I am (2)Vulcia...(, said the girl wearing the red school uniform. (And I am (3)Thundra...(, said the girl wearing the yellow school uniform.  
  
(And together, we are the Elemental Sisters! Servants to Master Totoshinku...(, all 3 said. (Let me guess, we have to have a 3 on three duel and if we win we go on...(, said Suzina looking at them. (Wrong...(, said Thundra with a smile on her face. (One of you may go forward to face Master Totoshinku, three of you stay here and play a Shadow Game... a Game by our rules, let us remind you Kenshin and Keto...(, said Vulcia, indicating they can(t use they(re shadow powers to alter the game as they did in the previous two, Keto switching Becky(s body with Hiroshi, and Kenshin trying to throw fear into the opponent as they loose life points. They all looked at each other. (I guess that means all of us have to stay... Becky can(t face Totoshinku... so that leaves the three of us...(, said Suzina looking at the others. (I guess so...(, said Keto glaring at the door wanting to get through it. (No... Keto... you go on ahead... I(ll play in this game...(, said Becky standing forward. (You do realize you could be killed here Becky...(, said Keto looking at her. A sweat drop went down Becky(s face unaware of what might happen to her. (I(ll take my chances...(, said Becky squeezing her fists together. Dark Magician then stepped forward. (Hold on... they never said it could only be humans, which means either Buster Blader or I can step forward!(, said Dark Magician pointing at Buster Blader and himself. (What about me?(, asked Dark Magician Girl. (You need to go forward with Keto incase he runs into any trouble(, said Buster Blader looking to her. The Elemental sisters smiled. (Sorry, but no monster(s allowed...(, said Thundra with a wink. (Only humans can play this Shadow game, because we Know you guys can take it...(, said Sodia. (So no Busty Blader or Darky Magician...(, said Vulcia with a smile waving her finger left and right. Buster Blader and Dark Magician where then pissed. (It(s alright, I(ll still do it...(, said Becky. (And I can still handle it...(, said Kenshin ignoring that he(s vomited enough to loose a week(s worth of meals, a few scraps, and cuts all over his body and arms, a cut on his forehead and if you told him to walk straight he(d collapse. Keto looked to the ground and questioned himself, what was he doing? Doing his he could have killed them by now, Kenshin has already on the verge of death, if he takes a few more inches, he will die. He then looked to Becky, she was determined. (Alright...(, said Kenshin looking down again. Keto stood, he began to walk across the water toward the door, Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh followed. Keto stopped, and turned to them, he then gave a glare at Dark Magician and Buster Blader, (They(ll be there... so what am I worried about?(, Keto said quietly. He then continued to walk toward the door, he turned the handle, then looked back. (The rules are simple, all we have to do is stand, stand on that giant log, but be warned, once the game begins a pool of Piranhas will appear within the waters, not just a school, but THOUSANDS! And they(re all surrounding the logs, if your finger goes in there for 1 second, say goodbye to that finger... But, you may use any tactic you can to knock the others off the log(, said Sodia with a wicked smile on her face. The others where taken aback, Piranhas. Kenshin stepped forward, (I(ll accept this challenge...(, said Kenshin stepping onto the log facing the Elemental Sisters, who where already on the log. Becky then stepped forward. (Let(s do this...(, Becky said stepping onto the log, she too, faced the Elemental Sisters. Suzina looked to Buster Blader, Buster Blader nodded, giving her a (go for it( signal. (Bring it on...(, said Suzina stepping on. (Game Start!(, said Vulcia pointing a finger toward the sky, Buster Blader and Dark Magician stood on the land nearby, but a good distance from them. Suzina shifted her eyes downward and suddenly saw Piranha swim around , filling it to the top, you probably couldn(t even put your finger past the surface. They stood there and didn(t say a word, they just stood there. Keto looked away and was halfway in the door. (Please be careful...(, whispered Keto walking into the door. Vulcia then turned to Thundra. (So Thundra! How are things going with that boy you where going out with?(, she asked. (Oh, it(s alright, last night, he took me out to a rich Chinese Restaurant! Oh it was to DIE for!(, replied Thundra, Kenshin looked confused. (We(re allowed to talk?(, asked Kenshin. They looked at him with an expression saying (Duh( on they(re face. (Yeah... you like, didn(t know? You can do anything as long as you don(t move your feet an inch, your foot can be sensed by the dark energy surrounding this environment, move the smallest bit and you(ll be plunged into the waters. Kenshin thought for a minute. (Becky, Suzina... maybe there(s a way we can trick them into falling into the water...(, said Kenshin looking at the Pirana, a sweat drop following. (It might, but how do we do that? We(re not allowed to move our feet...(, said Suzina crossing her arms. Kenshin thought, she was right, there was nothing to do that could make them move without moving himself, It(d be a suicide, and he had too much in life he needed finish to die now. An hour passed, two hours passed, finally, three hours passed, Suzina, Becky and Kenshin grew tired, but the elemental sisters, they looked just comfortable. (You(ll never outdo us, we work our firm little legs all day and then we RUB them together for comfort later. Kenshin shot his head up sweating, they where obviously trying to make him loose concentration by getting him stuck onto the topic of lesbian sisters, little did they know it was effecting Suzina and Becky in a small way too. Kenshin grinded his teeth. {Shit.... How do we beat them? I(m very worn out, I can(t last long... Suzina doesn(t look very good either, Becky hasn(t even played a Shadow Game excluding when she was controlled, I migt as well say screw it and just jump into the water, maybe dying won(t be so bad, I(ll see everyone I love and care for, but then again, I(ve committed terrible crimes, I(ll only see them through images while I decay in hell...}. he sighed as Becky then lifted a bag she placed beside her without moving. Suzina and Kenshin looked at her confused. (What is that?(, asked Suzina. Becky took out a few bottles of Soda, he blinked at them. (It(s soda.... I brought them with me..( said Becky looking at them. Kenshin(s eyes widened. (How long have you ben holding that bag?(, asked Kenshin. Becky looked up and thought for a minute. (Um....(, Becky looked up thinking, when smiled at them holding up a finger. (Since the duel between Suzina and I!(, she said with a smile. Kenshin and Suzina(s jaw dropped. (I didn(t notice that bag before... well anyway toss me a soda before I die...(, Kenshin said holding out his hand. Becky tossed him a bottle then one to Suzina, they drank them all, then Kenshin noticed something. The Elemental Sisters where Asleep! While standing up! Kenshin looked at them. (Hey... look...(, said Kenshin with somewhat disbelief. (Weren(t they awake just a minute ago?(, asked Buster Blader from the side stands (They Blondes by heart aren(t they?(, said Dark Magician also by the side stands. Kenshin then looked to the halfway empty bottle. Kenshin then smirked coming up with a devilishly good idea. He then tossed the bottle up and down in his left hand watching the girl sleep away. (Well I guess we have a slight advantage here...(, Said Kenshin gripping the bottle. Suzina looked to Kenshin. (What do you mean?(, asked Becky. Kenshin lifted the bottle. (Just follow my lead! And Don(t slip!!!(, said Kenshin throwing the bottle, the bottle was half full so speed was added to it, it smacked Sodia in the face. Sodia woke up. (OW! You little mother fucker!(, said Sodia losing her stance, she slipped as she was suddenly tossed into the water. (SODIA!(, screamed Thundra. Vulcia looked at them pissed. (You little Brats! That was unfair!(, said Vulcia clenching her fists. (Weren(t the rules to try and make the others fall off? You tried to psych me out with that Lesbian Sister act right? You knew I was deadly so you used a tactic that you knew would get ME out of the way, then you(d figure out a way to get Suzina and Becky off! Right?(, said Kenshin pointing his finger at them. Suzina and Becky shifted they(re eyes left and right blushing. (Yeah... Right... You...(, said Becky lying. (You and only you Kenshin...(, said Suzina looking down to hide her blushing. (Well fine, if you wanna be that way, we(ll take you down as well with out Electricity and Flames!!!(, said Thundra forming a ball of Electricity. (Not today!(, said Suzina throwing her bottle as it smacked Suzina in the face causing Thundra to fall back. Vulcia turned her head. (Thundra!!!(, screamed Vulcia as a bottle smacked her dead-on in the face, causing her to slip. Finally, the Elemental Sisters fell into the water. (We won!(, said Suzina happily. Kenshin smiled and looked to Becky. **(Guess we where wrong to say you shouldn(t play, huh?(, said Kenshin with a smirk on his face. Becky looked to Kenshin and smiled. (Yeah...(, Becky said in a soft tone, giving a sweet smile. Buster Blader moved like lightning getting each one down from the log. As soon as they hit land, they collapsed onto the ground. (OH MY GOD! THIS FEELS GREAT SITTING DOWN!(, screamed Suzina laying back. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion near the log where the Elemental Sister stood, dead fish flew from the sky landing all around them, glaring at them dead, eyes wide open, little static sparks appeared on them here and there, and they appear to have major burns. Suzina leaped into Becky(s arms. (AH!!!! THAT(S CREEPY AND GROSS!!!(, screamed Suzina freaked out. (What the hell???(, said Kenshin turning his attention to where the blast came from. A large blue orb appeared from the water covered with fish Piranha being fried to death. The Orb vanished as the Elemental sisters holding each other(s arms appeared from the orb, Pissed as hell. (How..... DARE YOU!!!(, screamed the Elemental Sisters with echoing voices that shook the ground. (We beat you fair and square you little bitches! So step down now! I ought to send you to the Shadow Realm or to your death right now If I wasn(t so tired!!!(, said Kenshin. The Elemental Sister smirked as they created Orbs of Water, Fire and Lightning. They all looked up at them as if taken aback. (You may have won but we can still destroy you!(, said Sodia as the orbs got bigger. Dark Magician and Buster Blader stepped in the way of Kenshin, Becky and Suzina. (You will not harm these children!!!(, said Buster Blader swinging his sword around for attack mode. Dark Magician twirled his wand preparing to attack. The Elemental Sisters smiled as they prepared to fire. (Flaming Ball Attack!(, said Vulcia throwing the ball of Fire. (Shocking Ball Attack!(, said Thundra throwing the ball of Electricity. (Liquid Ball Attack!(, said Sodia throwing the ball of raging Water. Buster Blader and Dark Magician leaped into the air. The attacks where heading toward them at great speed, they have to stop 2 and the 3rd, if the 3rd passes them, not even Buster Blader can save them.  
Buster Blader swung his sword slamming it into the ball of Fire causing it to explode in it(s tracks, Buster Blader was fine. Dark Magician swung his wand at the Ball of Water as it blew up and turned into a mini rain show, making Dark Magician all wet. The Ball of Electricity went flying at Suzina, Becky and Kenshin, Buster Blader went for it. (I Got it!(, said buster Blader swinging his sword at it, he missed. The Orb went right past him and Dark Magician. (NO!(, screamed Dark Magician unable to stop it being he was too far away to do a damn thing. (SUZINA!(, screamed Buster Blader flying toward the them trying to stop it. (KENSHIN!(, screamed Dark Magician trying to save them too. Kenshin, Suzina and Becky huddled up to prepare for the worst, then, Becky looked to the orb. At that moment, Becky stood up and stood in the way of Kenshin and Suzina holding out her arms. Time suddenly slowed. {I(m not important, I(m just another side person, Kenshin and Suzina? Ythey have those wicked cool monsters, and Millennium watchama call (em... But me, I have nothing, I can(t let them Die, Sure, my father was horrible, but he WAS my father, I must respect him, no matter who he was, deep down, he didn(t want to do the things he did, he loved me, Parents do that all the time for a purpose... So, I will do this, for Suzina, for Kenshin, for my Father...} Becky thought to herself. Suzina looked to Becky. (NO!!!(, screamed Suzina. (Get Out of the Way!!!(, yelled Kenshin. The symbol of a Millennia suddenly shined upon her forehead. She didn(t know why, but deep down she screamed a name. (TRI-HORNED DRAGON!!!(, screamed Becky. Suddenly, out of no where, Tri- Horned Dragon, her father(s Monster appeared out of nowhere and roared loudly, she understood him when he roared, yelling out (BECKY(. Tri-Horned Dragon roared letting off a great amount of energy in a blast that came from it(s mouth as it blew up the orb in tracks, saving Becky as well as Kenshin and Suzina. The Elemental Sisters where shocked, Buster Blader and Dark Magician stopped in they(re tracks. (What??? Tri-Horn???(, said Dark Magician with disbelief. Becky(s eye became angry as the symbol of a Millennia shined and echoed on her forehead. (You BROKE the RULES!(, screamed Suzina pointing at the Elemental Sisters. (Who are you to get off and tell us what we did or did not do?(, screamed Thundra. Suzina pointed at the Elemental Sisters. (As Keto would have it.... PENALTY GAME!!! MIND CRUSH!!!(, screamed Suzina as the Elemental Sisters suddenly went blank as they lost grip of each other and just dropped into the water. The symbol on her forehead disappeared as she fell to her knees taking in a deep breath. Kenshin, Suzina, Dark Magician and Buster Blader glared at her, unaware of what the hell just happened. Kenshin looked at Becky(s hand and fell backwards. (NO FUCKING WAY!!!(, said Kenshin pointing at her hand. Becky lifted her hand to find The Millennium Dagger in her hand, Becky couldn(t believe it, how long had she been holding this? (What is she doing with the Millennium Dagger?(, asked Suzina confused. (I honestly could care less if she had the Millennium Eye... She has the dagger and it saved your lives(, said Dark Magician. Tri-Horned Dragon knelt down and lifted Suzina, Becky and Kenshin onto it(s head as they all grasped a horn, Tri-horned then walked toward the door with Buster Blader and Dark Magician right next to them. (We can(t worry about Becky having a Millennium Item, we need to help Keto, as soon as possible!(, said Kenshin as they walked through the door Keto and Dark Magician Girl went into. (Let(s go help Keto Tri-horned!(, said Becky pointing her finger straight ahead. Tri-Horned roared as he paced in the direction Becky pointed.  
  
Keto and Dark Magician Girl reached a door as Keto put his hand on the knob, he then sensed energy and became worried, Dark Magician Girl grasped his hand. (Keto wait!(, Dark Magician Girl said. Keto turned to Dark Magician Girl. (What is it?(, asked Keto. Dark Magician Girl blushed. (Well, um... if anything happens, I... just want to let you know...(, Dark Magician Girl tried to explain biting her bottom lip. Keto smirked at her. (Tell me(, said Keto. Dark Magician Girl looked up to him and smiled as she kissed him on the lips. (I think your very cute and sweet...(, Dark Magician Girl replied blushing. Keto blushed and smiled at her. (You(re the only one who told me that... Don(t worry, we(ll come out alive(, Said Keto opening the door. They stepped into an office, Kuriboh clenched on Keto(s head as a Chair spun to face them, Totoshinku sat in the chair with a big grin on his face holding a martini, he stood and bowed. (At last, welcome Keto...(, said Totoshinku. END  
  
Keto has finally reached Totoshinku, this game will be unlike any other Keto has faced yet, Keto must fight in the most dangerous places of all places, the Shadow Realm, but in this game the players will have to bare, pain, torture, unhappy memories, terrible experiences and constant mind games. What will happen!?!?! Find out next time on YuGiOh Xtreme! Next: Chapter19: End Game Part 5: Final Game (part 1 


	19. Final Game part 1

Chapter19: End Game Part 5: Final Game (part 1) Rated R, NOT suitable for anyone under 17 or immature  
  
Author=s Note: Ok, the first Season is going to have to be expanded by two more chapters due to I really wasn=t paying attention to my writing or what I was doing, so season 1 will officially end Chapter 20th, Sorry for the slowness of my fanfic writing!  
  
Also: By popular demand, this part of YuGiOh Xtreme End Game will be a Shadow Game, No Duel, and Nada! Duels will follow this Episode, but I plan to have MORE Shadow Games, More Deaths, More mind games, and More Heart racing action!  
  
Keys:  
  
{ } = Thoughts  
  
- - = time shift  
  
=Mind Chamber  
  
(( )) = Flash Back  
  
= Life Points  
  
= Play song Conflict by Disturbed for better reading sequence (WinMx suggested for download)  
  
AAt last, welcome Keto..., said Totoshinku. Keto gripped his fist and faced Totoshinku.  
  
"I must admit, I'm surprised you made it this far, but hey, I'm not disappointed…", said Totoshinku pouring a cup of vodka, he looked to Keto.  
  
"Care for a drink before our game?" asked Totoshinku. Keto shook his head, he knew Totoshinku was just trying to Psych Him out to make him believe that he was a honorable guy, maybe he was, but the fact that he stole to Souls and lives of his family and grandmother was unforgivable to him. Keto's Millennium Hand glowed reveal Comei.  
  
"Totoshinku!", yelled Comei pointing his finger at Totoshinku from behind his back, the bottle of vodka exploded in Totoshinku's hand from Comei's rage of power in anger.  
  
"Quit stalling! It's time to DUEL!", demanded Comei pulling out his cards. Totoshinku put his hand into his leather suit pocket and pulled out his deck and placed it on a table long enough for a decent strike game.  
  
"As you wish…", said Totoshinku drawing 5 cards. Comei then drew 5 cards from his deck facing Totoshinku, sweat went down his face remembering what Totoshinku did last time, He read his every thought and strategy by using his Millennium Eye, but his deck was different, so his new strategy was to go on straight ahead with a head on assault, sure, he can plan a careful strategy, but he can just go forward into a direct attack, using strong, easy to summon monsters.  
  
Totoshinku flipped a coin, I'm aware that you'd choose heads so I'll choose tails, the coin landed on tails.  
  
"Goodie, Then I go first", said Totoshinku looking at Comei, Comei looked at his hand, Skilled Dark Magician, Skilled White Magician, Painful Choice, Pot of greed and Gemini Elf, not bad for a start. Totoshinku looked at his hand.  
  
"Well, I simply MUST counter that Painful Choice, if you play it, you would send ALL your High Level Monsters to the graveyard which would prevent you from Top- decking, You have Skilled White Magician to Special Summon Buster Blader and Skilled Dark to special summon Dark Magician from your graveyard anyway, and it would support you by not being in the way when drawing your cards, sooooooo, I'll Lay 1 card face down and Summon Zombyra the Dark in Attack mode, that'll end my turn", said Totoshinku playing the cards on the table, Suddenly, a mini Zombyra appeared on top of the Zombyra card, of course, this was a Shadow Duel. Comei drew a card, {A Trap Card, Ring of Destruction, When I activate this card I can automatically destroy one face up monster on the field, but then we'd both loose the same amount of life points from the total of the monster's ATK points… Shouldn't be to dangerous seeing how neither player has lost life points yet, besides, I need to get his life points as low as I can…}  
  
"I'll Lay one card face down, and, summon the Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode!", said Comei playing the cards, and, just like Zombyra, a Skilled Dark Magician appeared on the field. Zombyra was a 2100/500 monster staring down Skilled Dark Magician at 1900/1700. {Totoshinku MUST be bluffing about stopping my Painful Choice, so I'll play it anyway} Comei said to himself.  
  
"Now I activate a Spell Card! Painful Choice! I'll take 5 cards from my deck and you choose one for me to keep, the rest go to the graveyard!", said Comei. Totoshinku smirked.  
  
"I wasn't bluffing like you thought Comei, I Activate my face down card, Imperial Order!", said Totoshinku turning over his facedown card, a King Suddenly held out his hand as the Spell Card was negated.  
  
"A Trap!", Said Comei clenching his fist.  
  
"I told you I wasn't bluffing, now, I think I'll take care of your face down Ring of Destruction, believe me, there's nothing else you can do with that hand", said Totoshinku drawing a card, he smirked. "Remember this card? I sacrifice my Zombyra to Summon Jinzo!", said Totoshinku sending Zombyra to the Graveyard, then Jinzo took Zombyra's place, Comei's Ring of Destruction was now useless, but in the progress, Imperial Order is Negated, so Comei can use his Spell Cards again, even though he still has to pay 700 points to keep it in play, once Jinzo is removed from the field, Spell Cards would instantly be useless, Totoshinku paid 700 points to keep it in play.  
  
"Jinzo, Destroy his Skilled Dark Magician! Cybernetic Shock attack!", ordered Totoshinku as Jinzo create on orb of lightning and shot it at Skilled Dark Magician instantly destroying him. The Score was 7300 to 7500, still Comei's game, but Totoshinku won't have a problem turning it around. Totoshinku smirked setting one Spell or Trap facedown to end his turn. Comei drew a card, Mirror Force, another Trap Card, useless thanks to his Jinzo.  
  
"Ill play my Spell Card Pot of Greed, I draw two cards", Comei drew two more cards. Cyber Jar and Kuriboh, Cyber Jar may be helpful, and Kuriboh can always come in handy. "I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn. Totoshinku drew a card and sighed. "Comei, Comei… you did it again, set Cyber Jar, only to fall victim to this card, Nobleman of Cross out, it's removed from game now", said Totoshinku plying the card. Comei then grinded his teeth placing Cyber Jar outside the game field. Totoshinku then summoned a Battle Ox, at 1700/1000. "Battle Ox, Jinzo! Direct Attack!", said Totoshinku, Battle Ox ran up and sliced it's Ax into Comei's Arm, but then Kuriboh popped from Comei's hand and halted Jinzo's attack, saving his life points from Jinzo's Attack. The score was now 6600 to 5800, it was now Totoshinku's game. Comei drew a card, Raigeki, Perfect! This card would instantly destroy all of Totoshinku's monsters on his side of the field!  
  
"I activate a Spell Card, Raigeki!", said Comei playing the Spell Card, Lightning suddenly appeared out of nowhere, instantly Destroying Jinzo and Battle Ox. Comei then Played a Monster Card. "Now I summon Gemini Elf! Gemini Elf! Double Attack!", commanded Comei as the two sister elves attacked Totoshinku depleting 1900 points. The score was now 4700 to 5800. Totoshinku drew a card. Then sighed, he then set a monster in defense mode, the paid for Imperial Order, again. Comei Drew a Card, Dark Magician, no good; there was only one monster on the field, he then set his Skilled White Magician in Defensive mode. "Gemini Elf attack!", commanded Comei, the Elves then attacked the facedown monster as it revealed, Battle Footballer, a monster at 1000 attack points and 2100 defensive points, stronger then Gemini Elf, Comei lost 200 points with that. Comei ended his turn.  
  
"Well this isn't very exciting, I'll set one spell or trap facedown and set another monster in defensive mode, I'm done", said Totoshinku looking bored. Comei Drew a card. The Change of Heart, useless with Imperial Order still in Play.  
  
"I'll sacrifice my face down Skilled White Magician and my Gemini Elf, to summon, my Dark Magician!" , said Comei summoning the Dark Magician. Totoshinku flipped over a card. "Activate Trap Hole!" , said Totoshinku playing the Trap, a hole suddenly appeared beneath Dark Magician as he disappeared. Comei couldn't believe this, there was a STRONG chance he will loose this. Totoshinku drew a card and smirked. I'll now sacrifice my face down Soul-Hunting Tiger and Battle Footballer, To Summon my Invader or Darkness But I'll Quick play a Mystical Space Typhoon to that Ring of Destruction you have on the field before he can be fully summoned. A Tornado with lightning in it appeared at it vanquished the face down Ring of Destruction Trap Card. Comei could not believe this was happening.  
  
"Have you finally accepted the fact that there's no way you can win? Invader of Darkness is my most sinister monster I own, and trust me, non of your monsters can out muscle it, not even your Buster Blader or Twin Headed Thunder Dragon", said Totoshinku placing a card facedown. Comei looked at his hand hoping to devise a new strategy that could turn the tables, sure he was a good duelist, but, a good duelist always holds his best cards until he or she feels they need to use them, and with the Millennium Eye, Totoshinku could do no wrong. He drew a card, Dust Tornado, a Trap.  
  
"I've seen you've drawn Dust tornado, the only card that could stop my Imperial Order", said Totoshinku tapping his finger on the table. Comei looked at the rest of his hand, everything was a Magic Card except for Thunder Dragon and Dust Tornado, there was very little he could do this turn. He then put Thunder Dragon into his graveyard.  
  
"I'm sacrificing my thunder Dragon from my hand to take the other two from my deck and add them to my hand, and then I'll lay one card facedown and end my turn. Totoshinku drew a card. He smirked a sinister smirk.  
  
{Perfect… Mega morph… because my life points are lower then his I can Double my Invader of Darkness' Attack to 5800, MORE then enough to wipe out his life points, the only problem is Imperial Order, it would Negate my Mega Morph Spell in a second, and once I attacked for 2900, and I stopped paying for Imperial Order, his attack would decrease by half, but, What Comei doesn't know is that I'm holding it, as soon as I declare a move he plans to activate Dust Tornado to Destroy my Imperial Order for me! This would win me the duel! And besides, if he doesn't then I'll just place this Call of the Haunted card facedown, and revive Jinzo once my next Turn begins, which would stop Dust Tornado in It's Tracks! Allowing me to play Mega Morph anyway!} Totoshinku thought to himself. Totoshinku held up the Mega Morph card, unaware to Comei's sight.  
  
"Now I'll play this Card!!!", declared Totoshinku.  
  
"Hold on! Prepare to loose a important card to your Strategy!", said Comei dashing his hand down for his Dust Tornado Trap card.  
  
Dark Magician Girl's Heart sank and so did her spirit. At that Moment, her Spirit just got up and ran to Comei's hand, she had no idea why. At that Moment she screamed.  
  
"COMEI! NO! DON'T PLAY THAT CARD!", screamed Dark Magician Girl's Spirit.  
  
{Comei! YOUR GAME HAS ENDED! VICTORY IS MINE!!!} Totoshinku thought to himself.  
  
Comei is trapped, if he doesn't play Dust Tornado on Imperial Order, Totoshinku will Activate Mega Morph, if he doesn't Totoshinku will destroy Dust Tornado, Comei's only hopes of making a comeback. Hearts will shatter, destinies will be revealed, and the Darkness will grow! What will happen!?!?! Find out next time on YuGiOh Xtreme!  
  
Next: Chapter19: End Game Part 6: Final Game (part 2) 


End file.
